Close Call
by ZebraGuy412
Summary: After the Brotherhood of Evil was taken down, Titan Tower has become very quiet...too quiet with almost no crimes the Titans have to put up with the real challenge each other causing many spins and twists both impacting and enhancing relationships. Mostly BBXRAE Some ROBINXSTAR While Cyborg...erm...I'll have to think about that one
1. I'm You and You're Me

**Chapter 1: I'm You and You're Me?**

'Knock' 'Knock' "Hey Rae" Beast Boy knocks on his team mates door "We're going to a new club in Jump City, Star told me to invite you she's too busy getting changed" Beast Boy stands outside of Ravens room for half a minute, there is no answer at the door "At least say yes or no" Beast Boy begins to walk back to the sitting room but stops himself half way down the corridor looking over his shoulder at Ravens room _"She'd usually answer the door..." _Beast Boy gets a sneaky grin on his face and walks back slowly in front of Ravens room door "I guess seeing Rae isn't answering the door she mustn't be here...so no one can stop me going into her room" Beast Boy says out loud in hope it gets a reaction out of Raven, still there is no answer at her door _"Damn...that should have worked" _Beast Boy places his hand on Ravens sliding door _"Is she even in?" _Beast Boy takes a deep breath before opening Ravens door, Beast Boy slides the door open with his eyes closed "Rae, Don't kill me!" Beast Boy cowardly says while flinching in fear, Beast Boy slowly peeks open one of his eyes to see she's not there, Beast Boy walks inside the dark horror like room "Where is she?" Beast Boy asks himself while approaching the foot of her bed.

Beast Boy begins to tap the bottom of his chin but suddenly remembers something "Why am I going to so much trouble to get her to go? It's not like she'd go anyway...Why am I talking to myself?" Beast Boy bombards himself with questions, Beast Boy has a sudden shrug and begins to walk out of her room until he notice her pillow is shaking, Beast Boy looks at her pillow _"Now what was that rules that Raven said..." _Beast Boy tries to remember the do's and don'ts of Ravens room...mostly don'ts Beast Boy scratches the back of his head struggling to remember the rules, Beast Boy looks at Ravens pillow as it continues to shake, Beast Boy takes a quick sigh before approaching Ravens pillow Beast Boy picks up Ravens pillow.

Beast Boy carefully inspects Ravens pillow to wonder why its still shaking, Beast Boy feels something inside the pillow case Beast Boy tilts his head confused what it could be. Beast Boy puts his hand inside the pillow case and pulls out something very familiar to him "Oh no it's the Mirror.." just before Beast Boy puts down the mirror he is suddenly dragged into the refection of the mirror, Beast Boy does his best to try and not get dragged into the mirror by transforming into a Gorilla but it does no use as his nails are scrapping off the floor "Oh...no" Beast Boy disappears from Ravens room into the mirror, The mirror drops down on Ravens bed "Beast Boy did you ask Raven to join us to the club of the dance" Starfire peeks into Ravens room to see there is no one in there "They must be in another room" Starfire begins to fly into another room to find her friends.

Meanwhile in the mirror, Beast Boy is already panicking "What do I do? What do I do? I barely got out alive last time" Beast Boy moves his head around "Raes mind reminds me a lot of her room...very dark and scary" Beast Boy suddenly hears a burst of laughter behind him "haha good one" Beast Boy looks over his shoulder to see Raven...in pink "Raven?" Beast Boy asks "Welcome back...I see you haven't changed at all, still funny haha" Beast Boy begins to scratch the back of his neck as he's not used to Raven ever laughing at his attempts at jokes "Have you seen the real Raven?" Happy looks directly at Beast Boy "Hmm...let me...think..." As Happy continues to think Beast Boy continues to look over his shoulder to make sure no creatures sneak up on him "I...think...she's...er...busy" Beast Boy hears an almost inaudible answer, Beast Boy turns towards the quiet answer to see another Raven with a grey robe hiding behind a rock "You don't have to hide" Timid nods her head and approaches Beast Boy and Happy with a hunched over back and raised shoulder with her arms crossed "I'm..sorry, I...should have said It sooner" Beast Boy waves his hands up "Don't be sorry, Is there anyway you can contact her?" Beast Boy asks the two of them "I..can...but..she'll be angry" Beast Boy gets a sudden smirk "Isn't she always angry how will this be different?" Happy again bursts out in laughter catching Timid off guard "haha, wow two for two!" Timid takes a deep breath and closes her eyes attempting to contact the Raven, Beast Boy stands there watching on while Happy is running around with her arms out pretending to be an aeroplane _"Happy Raven is creepier than the normal Raven"_

Timid opens her eyes "I..told..her" Beast Boy nods his head "What did she say?" Timid begins to fidget with her hood "Well...she said she's coming over...to bring you home" Beast Boy raises his arms in the air in victory "That's our Raven" Timid looks at Beast Boy surprised at his reaction "And...she said...she's going to kill...you" Beast Boy's face quickly turns to fear "Yep...that's out Raven" Suddenly a laser beam is struck next to Beast Boys feet causing a small explosion, Beast Boy looks up to see a group of flying Gargoyles with red eyes heading towards them, Beast Boy dodges most of them but looks to his side at Timid "er...Grey Raven..do something!" Timid runs behind a rock, Beast Boy shakes his head and looks to his left at Happy "Pink Raven help!" But he soon notices Happy is still running around pretending to be an aeroplane, Beast Boy shakes his head at the two of them but he's soon picked up in the air by one of the Gargoyles in their menacing claws, Beast Boy shapeshifts into an Elephant, the Gargoyle can't lift Beast Boy and more due to the heavy weight and falls to the ground along with Beast Boy, before the Gargoyle can take off flying again it's suddenly crushed by the Elephants foot, Beast Boy returns back to human form and looks up to see even more Gargoyles firing laser beams from their eyes, Beast Boy is lucky to avoid them but one of the beams hits his chest launching him back hitting his head off a rock that Timid Is hiding behind, Beast Boy looks up with very blurred vision at the Gargoyle approaching him at a fast rate "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A sudden dark energy explodes the Gargoyle into pieces, Beast Boy's head is continuously swaying back and forth over the hit off the wall, The remaining Gargoyles have a final loud screech before retreating Beast Boy stands up holding the back of his head "Thanks, Grey Raven" Timid behind the rock shakes her head slowly "It...wasn't me" Beast Boy raises his eye brow and looks across at Happy "Thanks, Pink Raven?" Happy shakes her head "It wasn't me you goof haha" Beast Boy scratches the top of his head.

"Then who was it?" Beast Boy looks up to see Raven wearing blue floating in the air "Raven!" Beast Boy yells, Raven lands on her feet near Beast Boy "What was the rules I told you about my room?" Raven asks, Beast Boy shrugs, Raven rolls her eyes "Rule 1, Don't go in my room, Rule 2, if your dumb enough to break Rule 1 Don't touch anything in my Room!" Raven raises her voice, Beast Boy diverts his eyes away from Raven "I knew it was something to do with your room" Raven adjusts her hood.

"We need to get you out of here, follow me to the portal" Raven hovers in the air, Beast Boy looks at Timid and Happy "What about them?" Raven tilts her head "Leave them" Beast Boy has a sudden shrug and waves at the two of them Happy enthusiastically waves at Beast Boy, While the hidden Timid shy waves behind the rock "Sometime today" Raven says, Beast Boy transforms into a Pterodactyl and flaps his wings flying beside Raven "Follow me" Beast Boy nods and trails behind Raven _"Why did he come in my room in the first place?" _Raven questions whilst flying, Raven spots the portal back out of her mind but notices something surrounding it, a large group of Gargoyles with demon red eyes, Raven and Beast Boy land in front of the Gargoyles that appear to be guarding the portal back "Be careful, fighting near the portal can cause a..." Before Raven could finish telling Beast Boy what not to do, Beast Boy turns into a Rhino and charges the Gargoyles "No wait!" Raven yells but it doesn't seem to be working Raven flies in the air and begins to fire dark projectiles at the Gargoyles, the Gargoyles avoid Beast Boys charge "Go through the Portal" Raven says, Beast Boy turns back into his human form "I can't leave you to take them on by yourself" Raven flies down to the side of Beast Boy "Just go in the portal, I'll be fine" Raven looks over her shoulder at the Portal behind her "But..." Before Beast Boy could continue The Gargoyles have all fired the laser beams at the same time aiming for Raven, Beast Boy pushes Raven out of the way of the beam, the two lay there on the ground "You idiot" Raven says to Beast Boy, Raven points at the Portal which the laser beams are heading for, Beast Boys eyes suddenly shoot open as the Portal explodes before his very eyes "Oh no..." Beast Boy mutters.

Beast Boy gets back up on his feet along with Raven, The Gargoyles have a quick chuckle before flying away from the two of them "It looks like all they wanted to do was trap us here and finish us off later" Raven says calmly while Beast Boy is looking at the remains of the destroyed portal "How can you be so calm! We're trapped here!" Beast Boy yells while Raven shakes her head "We're not trapped here there's another way but...it'll be a little dangerous with two people" Beast Boy puts his hand on Ravens shoulder "Whatever it is do it" Raven looks at the her team mates green face "But there are consequences..." Beast Boy shakes his head "I don't care what happens just get us out of here!" Raven feels Beast Boys hand on her shoulder tightening "Don't say I didn't warn you" Beast Boy gets his hand off Ravens shoulder.

"Give me your hand" Beast Boy holds his hand out to Raven, Raven places her hand in Beast Boys "Make sure we're connected, if not we could be both sent to different dimensions" Beast Boy puts his head down then back up at Raven "I guess theirs no pressure then" Raven looks down at the ground and begins to say her spell "Azarath Marianqwa Vloatius Zynfiaks" Raven begins to glow bright white along does Beast Boy, suddenly a portal is revealed above there heads as Raven continues to chant her spells Beast Boy looks up at the Portal "Is this what's suppose to happen?" Beast Boy asks but her receives no answer, The two begin to levitate getting closer and closer to the portal, Raven finishes saying her spell and there suddenly inside the portal.

As there going through the Portal which is going as fast as the speed of light, Beast Boys grip is beginning to slip as his face is becoming stretched, Raven notices this and with her free hand grabs Beast Boy by his collar "WOAHHH!" Beast Boy sees the end of the portal the two enter through it, the two fall from the ceiling of Ravens room the two get up holding there heads but Raven quickly notices something wrong with her hand...it's green "Oh no" Raven mutters, Beast Boy fails to notice this "What's wrong?" Beast Boy asks "Look at your hand" Beast Boy shrugs and looks at his hand "WOW I'm as white as a ghost what happened?" Beast Boy looks up to see a familiar green face "I've seen you in the mirror before" Raven holds her head with her new green hand "You idiot, we've swapped bodies" Beast Boys eyes suddenly shoot open wide "OH NO, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" Beast Boy yells with worry, suddenly Dark energy explodes from her pillow Raven looks across at the panicking Beast Boy "Calm down, my powers are based on emotion If you don't calm down something devastating could happen, take a deep breath and remain calm" Beast Boy nods his head "Ok...keep calm...keep...calm" Beast Boy takes a deep breath and exhales "How did this happen to us?" Beast Boy asks, Raven looks at her mirror on her bed which is completely shattered "The portal to escape my mind that we went through, was created by my mind for my mind, with two people the portal will mix our minds up causing a 50% chance we'd switch bodies" Beast Boy shakes his head in disbelief "Why didn't you tell me?" Raven puts down the shattered mirror "I tried to but you kept interrupting, anyway do you think I wanted this to happen? And what was you doing in my room?"

"Star wanted me to ask you to go to a new dance club in Jump City" Raven shakes her green head "I think you'd already know my answer" Beast Boy nods his head "You'd probably say no but it'll get you out of the house" Raven sits down on her bed "Do you know how to get us back in our own bodies?" Beast Boy cautiously asks "I'll have to fix the mirror, which could take between a week up to a month, but for my sake I'll try and be quick" Raven picks up the shattered pieces of the mirror and carefully looks it over "What do we tell the others?" Raven shakes her head putting down the pieces of the mirror "Don't tell them, if they know they'll try and get involved with fixing the mirror causing many of there spiritual presences to merge with the mirror which will cause everyone to switch bodies, so we'll have to keep a low profile" Beast Boy has a frustrated sigh "Easy for you to say, I'm a social creature and if I have to be like you, means I have to stay in your room reading all these creepy books" Raven stands up off her bed "It's not a picnic for me to, when is the last time you washed?" Before Beast Boy could say a thing Starfire walks into Ravens room "Pardon the intrusion but will friend Raven be joining us at the club of dance?" Raven looks to her side at Beast Boy who forgot he's in Ravens body, Raven gives Beast Boy a nudge "Oh..er...sure" Ravens eyes shoot open, Starfire floats towards Beast Boy wrapping Ravens body in a hug "Oh most wonderful, everyone will be going" Starfire not knowing her strength lets go of the squashed Beast Boy "Very well done Beast Boy" Raven suddenly notices Starfire is talking to her "er...no..problem...dude?" Starfire smiles at the two of them and leaves the room, Beast Boy suddenly bursts into laughter holding his stomach "haha you said dude haha" Raven rolls her eyes "Listen what did I tell about keeping a low profile, we have to act like each other so it doesn't look suspicious" Raven says, Beast Boy slowly nods his head "Ok...I get it...you'll have to learn some good jokes though" "I can't wait" Raven answers sarcastically.

"After we get back from the club, we need to have a serious talk" Raven says In a serious tone, Beast Boy nods his head agreeing "We need to get to know each other...or should I say ourselves" Raven rolls her eyes at Beast Boy and walks out of her room "Listen, if I find out you've done anything stupid while your in my body, I'll send you to another dimension" Beast Boy whimpers in fear "Understood" Beast Boy walks behind her, the two walk down the hallway into the central room.

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg yells while playing a game, while Robin and Starfire are in the kitchen, Raven looks over at Cyborg who is waving at her "YO BB, This time I'll kick your butt" Cyborg tosses a controller to Raven, Raven has a small sigh and walks to a seat to sit down near Cyborg "You ready BB?" Cyborg asks, Raven looks at the controller very confused "er...dude?...what's the controls?" Beast Boy sits beside Raven, Cyborg looks at Raven with his robotic eye very suspiciously "I'm not falling for that old trick again BB, I'll show you the controls that'll distract me causing you to win" Raven puts her head down _"That was a close one" _While Beast Boy watches the two of them play waiting in anticipation _"GRR I want to play!"_ Raven is still confused with the controls and loses shamefully to Cyborg "Take that BB, you did terrible and you did the whole I didn't know the controls as an excuse" Cyborg restarts the game so he can defeat Raven again, Beast Boy quickly whispers over to Raven "X is to accelerate while the Triggers use super proton cannons and.." Cyborg hears that with his super sonic hearing "Wait a minute...Raven how did you know that?" Beast Boy is unprepared for that question and looks around thinking for an answer "Well...I..." "I've...been showing Rae...how to play" Raven answers on behalf of Beast Boy, Cyborg gets a sudden grin "Isn't that sweet when did you two become such good friends?" Raven begins to scratch the top of her head trying to think of an answer "If I answered that...I'd have to send you to another dimension" Beast Boy answers this time "Ok...Raven...you got it" Raven looks to her side at Beast Boy _"Do I really say stuff like that? Or is he overreacting?" _"BB give Raven the controller lets see how good you are at teaching" Raven hands over the controller to Beast Boy who gets a sharp glare in his eye.

"WHAT? HOW DID RAVEN WIN?!" Cyborg lost against Beast Boy, Robin and Starfire walk over to the three of them "Really Raven beat Cyborg...at a game?" Robin questions "How wonderful friend Raven, you are as they say a gamer pro?" Beast Boy remains to have a blank face while inside he's doing back flips at humiliating Cyborg "You must teach me how to play" Starfire says to Raven while sitting on the arm chair "Sure...but it'd be better if you ask Raven, she's become better at the game than me" Starfires eyes suddenly twinkle "Really?" Beast Boy nods on behalf of Raven, while Cyborg Is shedding tears of defeat "Why...why...BB"

"Is It time for us to go to the Club of Dancing?" Starfire asks Robin who's checking the time on his watch "I guess we could set off now" Starfire flies in the air towards Beast Boy "But Raven isn't wearing club gear, do you want to change into something else?" Beast Boy looks to his side at Raven who's expression is easily readable and its shouting NO "No thanks Star, the blue robe is my style" Beast Boy answers, Raven wipes her forehead _"If he did that...he'd never see daylight again" _Raven feels a huge mechanical hand on her shoulder "So BB you ready for tonight?" As Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy walks out of the main room and go to the garage to the T-Car "I guess so" Raven says, Cyborg gets a sly grin "So are you going to do it?" Raven looks up at Cyborg with a blank face "Do what?" Raven asks, Cyborg has a huge face palm "How could you forget?" Raven has a short frown, Cyborg moves closer to Ravens pointy ear "I'll have to whisper of else she'll hear" Raven nods "Remember...you said you'd dance with Raven" Ravens eyes shoot open wide "I almost forgot thanks...dude" Cyborg puts his hand out asking for a hi five, Raven gives him a hi five and the two enter the elevator to the garage _"Beast Boy wanted to dance with me? Does he have a death wish or something?" _The two arrive at the T-Car to see Starfire and Beast Boy are both sat in the passenger back seat, Raven sits in the passenger seat along with them next to Beast Boy preferably, Cyborg sits in the drivers seat with Robin to his right.

While on the journey there "At the club don't do something I wouldn't do" Raven whispers to Beast Boy "At the club do something that I would do" Beast Boy whispers back to Raven "At the club just sit there, say nothing and do nothing" Raven says to Beast Boy who adjusts his hood "Ok...but you'll need to have fun when your there, dancing, picking up girls the normal stuff I do at a club" Raven holds her head while shaking her head _"This'll be a long night" _Cyborg looks at the rear view mirror at the two whispering amongst each other _"I see your plan BB, softening Raven up so it'll be easier to dance with her later tonight"_


	2. Dance?

Chapter 2: Dance?

The Teen Titans arrive outside the club, Cyborg parks the T-Car in the parking lot Robin is the first to get out followed by Starfire "Robin...this doesn't look like a club of dance, its way too dark and too many cars" Robin looks to his side at his confused friend "This is just the parking lot Star, there's plenty more to it" Starfire nods enthusiastically "Oh the Joy" Cyborg takes his keys out of the Car and exits the vehicle while Raven and Beast Boy remain inside whispering "Anyway, Cyborg told me you wanted to..." Before Raven could continue Cyborg peeks his head into the rolled down window "Guys come on, you'll be missing all the fun" Raven has a short sigh and gets out of the Car, Beast Boy gets out next as the group walk out of the parking lot "Good luck on the dance floor tonight Rae" Beast Boy teases while whispering, Raven returns a demon like stare at Beast Boy that causes him to back off, Cyborg puts his arm around Ravens shoulder "BB, tonight is the night we raise the roof of this place!" Cyborg yells with determination, Raven isn't impressed but puts on a false smile.

They stand outside the club to see there's bright lights and pop music blaring out of the door, The group have a short waiting time in line but as the group get to the front of the line a bouncer notices something different "Excuse me miss, this is a dance club not a Halloween party" The bouncer jokes while looking at Beast Boys clothing "haha good one...i mean...whatever" Beast Boy almost breaks character while Raven rolls her eyes, as the group enter the club they see an array of bright lights and tons of people on the dance floor having the time of their lives Robin and Beast Boy walk to the drink stand to get everyone's drinks while Raven is dragged by Cyborg to the dance floor and Starfire is flying in the air looking at the multicolored lights "Now its green...now its blue..." Raven and Cyborg are already getting some stares while their on the dance floor "We'll have 4 root beers and what would you like Raven?" Robin order while Beast Boy is looking out at the dance floor "Raven?" Robin asks again, Beast Boy keeps forgetting he's Raven and turns towards Robin "What?" Robin gets his wallet out "What would you like to drink?" Beast Boy opens his mouth but soon closes it _"Think...what would Raven order at a club..." _"I'll just have an orange juice" Robin shrugs and puts his money on the counter.

Robin and Beast Boy grab the drinks and make there way to a table to put the drinks down and sit down for a while, there's a long silence between the two of them _"I guess Robin and Raven don't talk much" _Beast Boy looks at the dance floor to see Starfire flying around the dance floor "This is most wonderful" She says, Raven tilts her head on the dance floor looking at Cyborg who is doing the robot "er...are you ok? Your circuits aren't breaking are they?" Cyborg who can barely hear Raven over the upbeat pop music "Good joke BB" Raven continues to stand there confused what to do, Beast Boy notices this and tries to gesture Raven using his arms what to do while Robins back is turned _"What is he doing?" _Raven asks herself while Beast Boy continues to motion with his arms, Raven shakes her head and leaves the dance floor walking to the table where Robin and Beast Boy are sitting, Raven takes a seat "Don't tell your tired already Beast Boy" Robin says to Raven, Raven looks at her drink of root beer "It's called taking a break"

Starfire flies in over Ravens head "Robin you must try the dance in the club, it is as they say awesome" Robin slowly shakes his head "I don't think I should Star-" Starfire grabs Robin by his wrist pulling him onto the dance floor, Raven sees this as a blessing In disguise Raven notices Beast Boy has his arms crossed and tapping his feet to the beat but suddenly one of the glasses of root beer on the table cracks "Calm down remember" Raven says to Beast Boy who shakes his head "How can I? I can't just sit here and watch, I'm bored out of my dark mind!" Raven takes a sip of one of the root beer glasses and has an ill expression "That..tastes...terrible" Another glass shatters into pieces Raven rolls her eyes at Beast Boys emotions "I'll try to think of something, just keep calm" Beast Boy takes a deep breath and exhales "I'll try.." Raven feels a cold metal hand on her shoulder "YO BB taking a break already, Raven you want to join in?" Beast Boy gets a sudden grin "I'd love to..." but before he could continues he notices a cold glare staring at him across the table "to...sit here and drink orange juice" Cyborg has a short shrug at Beast Boy "So BB are you going to do the dance tonight?" Cyborg asks Raven, who looks across at Beast Boy tilting her head "The dance?" She asks Cyborg "You must have hit your head or something forgetting the dance, I'll be waiting on the dance floor for the dance" Cyborg walks away from the two of them, Raven moves closer to Beast Boy "What's the dance?" Beast Boy gets a sly grin "You shapeshift into a monkey then you do the monkey"

Raven raises her eyebrow but a huge robotic hand is on her shoulder pulling her while Beast Boy has a short wave to Raven _"I can't wait to see this"_ Beast Boy stands up out of his seat so he can have a better view of the action while being dragged to the dance floor _"How do I shapeshift?" _Raven asks herself, Cyborg lets go of Ravens shoulder and continues to do the Robot "Now do you remember" Raven has a short sigh to herself _"Monkey...Monkey...Monkey" _Raven continues to hope she transforms into a monkey, Raven opens her eyes to see she's far lower to the floor up to Cyborgs metal knee the transformation was a success "You was just playing with me weren't you BB?" Cyborg jokes, Ravens eyes are moving from left to right confused what to do but she looks up at Beast Boy who makes sure no one is looking shows Raven through arm motions how to do the Monkey _"That's the Monkey?" _Raven has a careless shrug and shakes her head _"Their is no way I'm doing that" _Raven doesn't go through with the Monkey _"ok...Human Form...Human...Form.." _Raven transforms back into her human form, Cyborg tilts his head confused "But you love the Monkey dance" Raven waves her hands up "I'm just not feeling it tonight"

Beast Boy sits back down In his seat and sees Starfire and Robin getting down on the dance floor "Am I dancing right?" Starfire asks while moving to the beat of the music "Yeah, you're a natural" Starfire gives Robin a bright smile "Thank you Robin, your good too" Robin gets a cocky grin "Well Batman is a secret dancer, he taught me a few things" The music turns up a beat and Starfire grabs Robins arms then begin swinging him around the room "WOAH STAR!" "This is most fun"

Beast Boy drinks some of his orange juice which is slowly breaking due to a dark energy around it "Yo, do you care to dance?" A sluggish Teenage boy with black hair and a bad posture asks Beast Boy who looks up at him "er...no thanks" The teenager takes a seat near Beast Boy "Why not? You'd prefer me to stick here and chat with you?" Beast Boy shakes his head "No bother someone else" The Teenager grabs Beast Boys wrist "Come on..." Beast Boy shakes his head furiously "I said NO!" Suddenly a dark energy surrounds the chair the teenager is sitting on and is flung across the club with the Teenager on it, Beast Boy looks around hoping no one saw that but soon notices Raven is looking right at him "Busted aren't I?" Raven walks over slowly nodding "Remember what I said about my powers" Beast Boy nods "Yeah..yeah I know, He started it though" Raven rolls her eyes.

Raven sits down in Robins seat "By the way, Cyborg asked me if I was going to dance with you..." Beast Boy sinks into his seat trying to avoid the question but suddenly stands up "I need to get some more orange juice" Beast Boy walks away from the table, Raven sits there noticing he still has a full glass of orange juice "Coward" Raven says, Cyborg sits down beside Raven "I've been dancing my robotic booty off" Raven gives an unenthusiastic smile Beast Boy walks back to the table holding another orange juice, Beast Boy takes his seat "So Raven you enjoying yourself?" Cyborg asks "It's the usual..." Beast Boy mutters while adjusting his hood, Cyborg takes a huge swig of his root beer and drags Raven back onto the dance floor for more dancing much to her dismay.

As the night carries on Beast Boy becomes more agitated seeing everyone else dancing _"Why is Raven such a bore? It's almost as if she doesn't know what fun is" _While on the dance floor Cyborg nudges Raven "Track 8 is coming up soon..." Raven again tilts her head to the side "What's so special about Track 8?" Cyborg has a huge face palm "We talked about it earlier, you and Raven remember" Raven rolls her eyes "How could I ever forget" Raven says sarcastically Cyborg bursts into laughter "haha great Raven impression" Raven again rolls her eyes, meanwhile "Star slow down!" Robin shouts, Starfire stops swinging Robin "Sorry Robin I didn't know you was a slow dance person" Robins eyes are spinning due to dizziness, Robin begins to lose his balance "Don't worry Star..." Robin falls down on the floor.

Cyborg nudges Raven with her shoulder "That red head over there has been staring at you all night" Cyborg points heavily to the red head, Raven looks at the red head "And your telling me this because..." Cyborg begins to gently shove Raven towards the red head, Raven is pushed right into the red head and Cyborg makes a quick retreat, the red head turns around looking directly at Raven "er..." Raven tries to think of something to say _"Cyborg why did you do this?" _Raven says but then gets a mischievous grin "My friend over there told me he likes you" Raven points behind her at Cyborg, the red head shakes her head in a huff "Whatever freaks, tell your robot toaster to take a long walk off a short pier" Raven has a simple shrug but before she could walk away the red head pulls her back into the conversation "You're all a bunch of freaks, your green you should stay inside away from normal people" Raven turns around looking at the red head.

"Don't get me started on that idiotic alien girl and if you look over there you have the witch of death valley over there" The red head points to Beast Boy who has is arms crossed and shaking back an forth "Who knows what she's planning?" Raven has a short sigh before answering "Listen, Me and my friends protect this city daily for people like you, you should be thankful that your still here" The red head has a good chuckle to herself "Protect lives haha that's a rich one, the witch over there looks more like a villain than a hero haha" Raven tightly clenches her fist "If you're ever in trouble...don't expect us to help you" the red head ignores Raven and turns her back to her, Raven walks back to Cyborg "So what happened? Are you in?" Raven shakes her head slowly "She's not my type" but something has been bugging Raven and that's Beast Boy crossing his arms and shaking, Raven walks over to inspect "R...Raven...I don't know what to do..." Beast Boy struggles to say, Raven stares at Beast Boy confused "What's wrong?" Raven asks, Beast Boy looks up at Raven very melancholy "I...I've gotta...go" Ravens eyes suddenly widen "Can't you hold It in until we get back to the tower" Beast Boy holds his stomach "I think I'm going to burst" Raven turns her head to the empty glass of Orange Juice "How many orange juices did you drink?" Beast Boy begins to tap the table using his index finger "I...lost count after 6" Raven rolls her eyes "Ok...go then.." Beast Boy looks up at Raven "Really?" Raven nods "Just be quick"

Beast Boy nods and almost breaks into a run to the bathroom, Raven holds her head "Why me?..." Beast Boy grabs the men's rooms door handle and looks to his side to see he's getting a few stares but then he looks at the women's room door _"I almost forgot I'm Raven" _Beast Boy pushes open the women's door and walks in holding his stomach _"I've gotta go so badly..." _Beast Boy opens one of the cubicles and sits down on the toilet "Now what?" Beast Boy asks himself, then he begins to fiddle at Ravens costume "How do you get this stupid thing off!" Meanwhile outside of the rest room Raven is there leaning up against a wall, suddenly a group of women walk out of the rest room giggling and notices Raven is standing there "Your team mate is so funny, the one with the blue hood" the group of women walk away and Raven holds her head _"I knew this was a bad idea" _"Eureka I got It off!" Beast Boy yells while finally getting the straps off, a few moments later Beast Boy walks out of the rest room and notices Raven has been there for a while "I did it" Beast Boy says proudly but Raven just rolls her eyes.

Beast Boy takes his normal seat fully refreshed but something happened in the bathroom though _"I never thought girls pee'd like that" _As soon as Raven started to walk towards Cyborg she suddenly holds her head realizing what just happened _"Beast Boy went to the bathroom using my body...I shouldn't have let him go" _Cyborg waves Raven over "YO BB" Raven walks in front of Cyborg who gives Raven a pat on the shoulder "Track 8 is up next, are you going to chicken out?" Raven begins to tap the bottom of her chin _"Would asking me to dance be something Beast Boy would do?...yes it probably is something he'd do" _Raven has a short sigh "I'll ask her" Cyborg raises his arm in the air "BOOYAH! GO BB!" Raven walks towards Beast Boys table, Raven looks at Beast Boy with very cold eyes "Do you want to dance? Remember just think what would I say" Beast Boy looks at his empty glass of orange juice, while Cyborg watches in anticipation "Sure, I'd love to dance" Ravens eyes suddenly shoot open "What? Remember your me" Beast Boy nods "I think I would have been able to get you to dance" Raven shakes her head, suddenly the track is switched and the DJ talks smoothly into the microphone "This is a slow one for you special ones out there" The lights to turn to a shade of hot pink and everyone on the dance floor is dancing very closely together with there hands connected with each other, Raven is slowly gritting her green teeth "It's...a...slow dance?" Beast Boy nods on behalf "So you ready then?" Raven begins to walk away from the dance floor "I don't think I should" Beast Boy stands up grabbing Ravens wrist and walks out to the dance floor.

Cyborg is in complete shock _"WHAT! Raven dragged Beast Boy to the dance floor?! It's official this place is crazy" _Cyborg is on the verge of passing out while on the dance floor "I remember this song!" Starfire yells at the top of her lungs "Where from?" Robin asks, Starfire gets a sneaky smile "We danced to it before, remember the whole situation on the boat ship with the girl Kitten" Robin nods his head "Now I remember...do you care to dance" Robin says while holding out his hand "I'd love to" Starfire places her hand in Robins hand, the two continue to dance very slow and close to each other "Starfire..." Robin says, Starfire looks under her nose at Robin "Yes Robin?" Robin now has a painful expression on his face "Your stepping on my toe" Starfire looks down and gets her foot on Robins foot but suddenly shoots her foot back off of Robin "Sorry" Robin shakes his head "It's not a problem"

Beast Boy puts his hands on Ravens shoulder "Just do what I do" Beast Boy says to Raven, Raven who usually never tries to imitate Beast Boy puts her hands on his shoulders "Now we just sway to the music from side to side" Raven rolls her eyes shaking her head, while Cyborg watches on _"WHAT! Raven is showing Beast Boy how to dance...I've seen it all now" _While dancing a question pops up in Ravens head "Why did you want to dance with me anyway?" Beast Boy thinks for a short amount of time "Well it's your always so independent and you don't have much fun so for one night only I wanted to bring you out of your shell" Beast Boy pauses while Raven hides a short smile "Me and Cyborg had a bet saying I couldn't get you to dance" Now the smile is gone on Ravens face "I see" Raven mutters, Beast Boy gets a small smile "I never thought I'd ever dance with myself" Beast Boy says while having a small chuckle, Cyborg continues to watch them like a hawk _"NOW RAVEN IS LAUGHING?!" _Cyborg takes his robotic eye out and cleans it to make sure he's not seeing things.

"You're actually a good dancer, you should do it more often" Beast Boy says, Raven returns a cold glare "This'll probably be the last time you'll see me dance" Beast Boy shrugs lightly, Beast Boy moves closer to Ravens ear and whispers "You know...you need to get a better costume it was like hell getting it off" Ravens eyes are glowing red in anger, Beast Boy continues to rest his head on Ravens shoulder Cyborg watching on in complete disbelief _"Now there resting on each others shoulder..." _Cyborg shakes his head and looks to see where Robin is, Robin is also resting his head on Starfires shoulder Cyborg has a short sigh to himself _"BB's got Raven...Robins got Starfire...what about me?" _Something catches Cyborgs eye that's behind him on the counter, Cyborg picks it up and its...a blender "I guess you'll do, I'll try not to stand on your plug" Cyborg holds the blender out in front of him and starts to slow dance with a blender.

Meanwhile during Raven and Beast Boy dancing "Do you know about this red head girl or something?" Raven asks, Beast Boy is quick to answer "Yeah I know her, is she the one that calls us a group of freaks?" Raven is quick to answer "Yes.." Beast Boy stops resting on Ravens shoulder "We get that from time to time, you probably don't know because you usually lock yourself in your room" Raven doesn't answer because she knows Beast Boy is kinda right "Now I know why you lock yourself in your room to get away from people like that"

"So Rae how does it feel being me?" Beast Boy cautiously asks "It's like a dream" Raven says sarcastically Beast Boy looks down in defeat "Well being you is much harder, just sitting there and watching other people have fun isn't fun" Raven rolls her eyes "But it's fun having a cape it feels like I'm super mysterious" Raven gets a small grin "Yeah the cape is cool" While dancing Beast Boy keeps staring into Ravens eyes "Rae you know something" Raven raises her eye brow "I have the most beautiful eyes!" Beast Boy says while looking at his old green eyes, as Beast Boy moves closer and closer to Ravens newly green eyes, Cyborg looks over his shoulder and has a huge gasp _"Raven is moving closer to BB'S FACE!" _Cyborg couldn't take it any more and faints on the dance floor which grabs the attention of Raven and Beast Boy who quit dancing and run to check on Cyborg who is passed out due to shock.

Raven stays with Cyborg while Beast Boy gets a glass of water and splashes it in his Cyborgs face, which wakes him up "Who? What? Where?" Cyborg holds his head "What happened?" Raven answers this one "You passed out...crushing your date" Cyborg looks to his side to see the blender is in pieces "Sorry about that" Beast Boy and Raven help support Cyborg to his feet which goes successful, Raven sees a great opportunity in Cyborgs misfortune "Seeing that your not so well...we might as well head home" Cyborg nods his robotic head "Sure...what about Robin and Star?" Beast Boy this time answers "Starfire can fly Robin home" Cyborg again nods "Yeah I hear ya, lets get going then" Cyborg leads Beast Boy and Raven to the parking lot _"Why did I pass out In the first place?" _Cyborg wonders.

Cyborg sits in the drivers seat while Beast Boy and Raven sit In the passenger seat while they take there long ride home, Cyborg enters his memory circuits but it's doing no use _"Whatever happened must have been a huge shock to my circuits" _The three Titans return to the tower and Cyborg is quick to head to bed because that night has been much too long for him, Beast Boy rubs his hands together "Great, now it's time to sleep" Beast Boy begins to walk to his room but is suddenly grabbed on the shoulder "You'll have to sleep in my room or else it'll look odd" Beast Boy looks down in disappointment "But your room is super creepy" Raven rolls her eyes "Listen I don't want to sleep in your room either, it smells terrible" Beast Boy gets a grin almost as if he's proud of the stench.

The two say goodnight to each other and head to their rooms "This room is a mess" Raven mutters while looking at all the clothes scattered across the floor, Raven avoids dirty clothed obstacle and lies down on Beast Boys bed "Even the bed smells uhh..." Raven complains, Meanwhile Beast Boy is in Ravens room "Remember don't touch a thing or else something even stranger will happen" Beast Boy has a short stretch and lies down on Raven's bed with his head lightly touching the destroyed pillow "No wonder Raven doesn't leave her room, her bed is so comfy" Beast Boy soon finds himself asleep.

A few hours pass and Raven still can't sleep "It's like sleeping on a pile of rocks" Raven sits up but soon remembers something _"I need to fix the mirror" _Raven again avoids the dirty clothes obstacle and walks out of her room and walks to Beast Boys new room (her room) Cyborg is having a short stretch while walking down the hallway "I can't sleep without my midnight waffles" Cyborg hears foot steps approaching and hides against one of the walls and peek out using his robotic eye to see Raven (Beast Boy) Cyborg gets a smile which soon turns to confusion "BB's usually playing games at this time" As he continues to spy at Ravens suspicious behavior he notices where Raven is going _"What is BB doing outside Ravens room at this time? He's not doing a prank at this time is he?" _Raven opens the door and heads inside her old room, Cyborgs eyes suddenly shoot open as wide as they can "BB...is going into Ravens room...in the middle of the night..." Cyborg faints again a loud phud is heard from Ravens room, Raven hears it but doesn't investigate as she's too busy getting the mirror Raven looks down at the sleeping Beast Boy "Looks like you've made yourself comfortable" Raven has a short sigh after and gathers the shattered pieces of the Mirror and runs out of the room back into Beast Boys room.

While at the Dance Club "Robin...i think our friends have done the ditching" Robin moves his head around the club "It looks like they have...just wait until I get back, abandoning there leader like this" Starfire puts her hand on Robins shoulder "I really enjoyed myself tonight Robin" Robin gives Starfire a small smile, the two head home with Starfire flying carrying Robin.


	3. On the Case

**Chapter 3: On the Case**

******A/N: I'm trying a different structure with this story to see if it's better if i do it single lined rather than paragraphed, let me know which structure you prefer to read from, Single Lined or Paragraphed.**

"I can't believe our friends would do the ditching to us" Starfire says with frustration while marching down the hallway with Robin at her side.

"We don't need to talk about it tonight, we just got home-" Robin is interrupted by tripping over something lying in the hallway, Robin rubs the back of his head "What the..." Starfire helps Robin back to his feet.

"Is that?" Starfire pauses while inspecting what Robin tripped over "Cyborg?" Starfire looks at her mechanical team mate knocked out on the floor "But what's he doing laying on the floor?" Starfire asks.

"We'll ask him in the morning, we need to get him to his room so no one else trips over him" Robin commands, Starfire nods and the two of them try to drag Cyborg to his room "Cyborg...next time...make your armour a little...lighter..." Robin complains while Starfire has no problem lifting Cyborg.

The next morning arrives with a majestic sunrise over Titan Tower, The tower soaks in the heat of the sun, Raven is one of the first to wake up she sits up In her green body having a small stretch and looks over to the desk where she put the mirror _"Fixing the mirror might take longer than I thought without my powers" _Raven turns her head looking at the door to see Cyborg standing there with a huge smirk catching Raven by surprise.

"YO BB" Cyborg greets waving his hand up "So are you going to dish the dirt?" Cyborg says while casually moving to the side of Ravens new bed, Raven tilts her head very confused at Cyborg.

"What do you mean?" Raven says while slowly getting out of bed along with another stretch.

Cyborg gets a sly grin "You know...you and Raven...dancing...sneaking into her room?" Cyborg continuously taps Raven on the shoulder childishly.

Ravens eyes shoot open wide "er...nothing happened...dude?" Cyborg stops tapping Raven on the shoulder and gives her a very suspicious stare.

"I wasn't born yesterday BB, you danced with her, you sneak into her room in the middle of the night and..." Cyborg pauses and looks over his shoulder at the mirror on Ravens desk "You took her belongings as well...and you BROKE IT!"

Raven shakes her head at Cyborgs accusations "She gave me the mirror to fix"

Cyborg shakes his robotic head at Ravens bad lie "Raven would never give you her mirror...unless..." Cyborg begins to tap the bottom of his chin staring deeply at Raven "She gave it to you as a romantic gesture!" Cyborg points directly at Raven who's lowered her head.

"Like I said before...She gave it to me to fix, anyway can you imagine me and bea...i mean Raven together?" Raven asks, while trying to push Cyborg out of her new room but Cyborg isn't budging.

"You got a point there BB, Raven doesn't seem like the kinda person who can have feelings for someone" Cyborg answers, Raven looks down at Cyborgs statement.

Cyborg pats Raven on the back playfully "I was wrong then haha, see you at breakfast BB" Cyborg exits her room, Raven stands there for a few seconds looking over her mirror surprised what Cyborg said.

"_Is that what they really do? Talk about me behind my back?" _Raven questions herself.

Meanwhile while Cyborg walks down the hall with grin on his face _"Man I was so stupid thinking BB and Raven were together" _As he thinks that he looks across the Hallway to see Beast Boy.

Beast Boy is waving his hands back and forth while walking down the hall humming a tune to himself.

Cyborgs jaw drops _"I've never seen Raven act that way before...was...BB lying to me?" _Cyborg shakes his head at what he just saw and approaches Beast Boy "So...without killing me here, how was the dance with BB?"

Beast Boy gets a sudden smile on his face "It was super" Cyborgs eyes shoot open at Beast Boys answer, Beast Boy shakes his head remembering he's Raven now "I mean...whatever" Beast Boy waves at Cyborg and walks into the main room.

Cyborg is stood there speechless "What the heck is happening?!" Cyborg yells at the top of his lungs, Starfire over his head for breakfast but notices Cyborg is still stood there motionless.

Starfire approaches the shocked Cyborg "Friend what is wrong?"

Cyborg begins to sway from side to side with his head tilted "I don't know whats happening to the world..."

Starfire taps the bottom of her chin thinking of an answer before answering "The world is a safer place, the brotherhood is no more"

Cyborg slowly shakes his head "Not that Star, come with me for a second" Cyborg puts his robotic hand around Starfires wrist and quickly pulls her to his room.

Starfire looks at the main rooms door "But what about breakfast?"

Cyborg looks into Starfires luscious green eyes "Star...i think BB and Raven are a couple..."

Starfire gets a sudden bright smile and flies in the air "Most wonderful, I need to ask Raven during the girl talk we have and I need to tell Robin"

Cyborg puts his hand over Starfires mouth "SHHH, Don't tell anyone If I'm wrong who knows what Raven will do to us?"

Cyborg gets his hand off Starfires mouth "Your secret is saved with me, how do you know this?"

Cyborg holds his chin "I have had my suspicions during the dance when then two of them danced with each other...then I saw BB sneaking into Ravens room in the middle of the night"

Starfire opens her emerald like eyes "That is most unusual for the two of them"

Cyborg gets a twinkle in his eye "That's why...I'm going to do some more investigating!" Cyborg grabs a light brown overcoat from his wardrobe and a detectives hat "Detective Cyborg is on the case!" Cyborg turns towards Starfire giving a thumbs up.

Starfire claps her hands with joy "May I help with the investigation?" Starfires asks "It sounds fun"

Cyborg paces up and down the room thinking of an answer "Hmm...two people is better than one...so...Starfire how do you feel about being my right hand detective"

Starfire gets a beaming smile "I would love to...do I get a costume too?" Starfire asks.

Cyborg begins to throw out a lot of his clothes which he never wears to find a costume, he finds a green over coat and another detectives hat, then hands it over to Starfire.

Starfire puts on the costume and jumps right into role "What's the first case?"

The two walk outside of Cyborgs room "We must find out...if BB and Raven are going out" Starfire claps her hands together full of joy.

As there walking down the hallway for breakfast they notices Raven is in the hallway as well, Starfire looks up at Cyborg "Their he is...I'll handle this" Cyborg turns his head confused, Starfire flies towards Raven with Cyborg behind chasing her.

Raven spots Starfire in front of her and Cyborg running behind her "Is there a Sherlock Holmes convention I didn't know about?" Raven asks while looking at Starfires costume.

Starfire raises her finger at Ravens green nose "Are you and Rav-" before she could continue Cyborg again puts his hand around her mouth.

"Haha silly Star, save it for the convention" Cyborg says in hope it stops Ravens suspicions, Raven supplies a shrug and walk into the main room.

Cyborg has a childish smile until Raven leaves, Cyborg lets go of Starfires mouth again "We can't interrogate until we have more evidence" Cyborg remains in role with his reason.

Starfire nods "I understand" She mutters, the two enter the main room to see Robin is cooking breakfast while Beast Boy and Raven sit and wait, Starfire and Cyborg sit opposite Beast Boy and Raven, Cyborg is giving a suspicious stare across the table to the two of them _"Evidence 1...their now sitting together" _Starfire thinks to herself.

"What's with the strange get up?" Robin asks Cyborg and Starfire, while giving out everyone's breakfast, Bacon and Eggs for everyone other than Raven who's in Beast Boys body, She has Tofu instead.

Cyborg is quick to answer "er..It's Sherlock Holmes week and we're paying tribute to the amazing collection of books..." Cyborg said a terrible lie but Robin believes him and sits down to eat breakfast with everyone.

Beast Boy looks down at his breakfast _"I...can't eat this...I'm a vegan..." _Beast Boy stares at his breakfast for sometime without picking up any cutlery "I'm going to skip breakfast this morning" Beast Boy says while pushing his breakfast back.

Robin raises his eye brow "What's wrong with it Raven?" Robin curiously asks "I didn't cook it wrong did I?" Robin asks.

Beast Boy shakes his head "Nothings wrong I'm just not hungry" Beast Boy wipes his forehead for dodging a bullet.

Raven looks down at her meal of Tofu, Raven cuts a very small section of the Tofu and puts it in her mouth then slowly chews it, Ravens expression tells the story that she doesn't like Tofu _"This isn't food..." _Much to Ravens dismay she eats the small piece but also pushes her breakfast back "I'm not all that hungry"

Cyborgs robotic red eye notices this _"Now there copying each other...hmm..." _Cyborg eats Beast Boys breakfast that he didn't finish instead, but no one cares to eat Ravens Tofu.

Everyone leaves the table after finishing their breakfast, Beast Boy heads for his room (Ravens room) Raven follows behind him, the two enter Ravens room "This isn't good...we can't stay here all day" Raven says to Beast Boy who sitting on the bed.

Beast Boy nods "If we stay they'll find out...what if we go to Jump City for the day and do our own things" Raven thinks about Beast Boys idea.

"I'd hate to say this but you're right" Raven says, Beast Boy looks up at Raven with a victorious smile that Raven admitted that he's right "We need to talk anyway to get to know each other so we know how to act with the others"

"So where do you want to go?" Beast Boy asks.

Raven provides a shrug "We'll just walk around Jump City and talk" Beast Boy nods agreeing with Raven "How will we get there? You can't teleport us there" Beast Boy gets another idea.

"You could shapeshift into a pterodactyl and carry us to Jump City" Raven seems surprised that Beast Boy has thought of two good ideas.

"We'll put a note on our doors so no one thinks we're missing" Raven says, Beast Boy nods to Ravens Idea.

After Raven and Beast Boy are finished writing their notes on there doors they head to the roof as silent as they can, Raven shapeshifts into a pterodactyl and carries Beast Boy to Jump City.

Meanwhile, Cyborg and Starfire are walking up and down the hallways looking for evidence and clues, but they come to a halt when they see Beast Boys door, Cyborg looks at a carefully written note on the door that reads _"Doing something Stupid not home" _Cyborg takes the note off the door and inspects it, while Starfire grabs a magnifying glass and looks at the note, Cyborg reads the note over and over again.

"Hmm...so Beast Boy isn't in his room...that means...he's in Ravens room!" Cyborg yells while pointing down the hallway to Ravens room "Star, you lead the charge!"

Starfire raises her eyebrow "Shouldn't you lead the charge?" Cyborg seems put off by the question and backs down a little in fear.

"er...It's just a promotion...you're..the...2nd superior officer of checking notes on doors" Cyborg says another lie, Starfire falls for the lie and gives Cyborg a warm smile and flies to Ravens room, to discover there is another note on Ravens door Starfire grabs the note to the sloppy written note it reads _"Doing something creepy not home" _Starfire gives Cyborg a wave to indicate the coast is clear, who's been peaking at the end of the hallway, Cyborg slowly walks over to Starfire.

Cyborg takes the note off Starfire and carefully inspects the note "Good going Star" Cyborg continues to re-read the note "So...Beast Boy isn't here...Raven isn't here...that means..."

"They're on as they say a romantic date?" Starfire asks, Cyborg gives Starfire a clever look.

"Starfire...I think you're right, it's very suspicious that the two of them are out at the same time, but where would they go?" Cyborg begins to tap his metal fingers Ravens wall trying to think where they could go "I know where Beast Boy would take Raven on a date...but what if it was Ravens Idea" Cyborg discusses with Starfire.

"You know where Beast Boy would be and I do the girl talk with Raven, so we should know where they should be" Starfire says with bright intentions, Cyborg clicks his fingers.

"Star...your the best 2nd detective I have ever had...to Jump City we go!" Cyborg says with great enthusiasm "We'll take the T-Car and park it somewhere out of sight" Cyborg runs as fast as he can to the garage while Starfire flies to the garage.

Meanwhile in Jump City, Beast Boy and Raven land in Jump City national park "What made you choose this place?" Beast Boy asks, Raven transforms back to her green human form.

"It's loud and theirs a lot of people so if anyone come looking for us we'll be hard to find" Raven answers, Beast Boy slowly nods his head and gives Raven a smile.

"First things first, we need to get something to eat...we kinda skipped breakfast" Beast Boy suggests, Raven gives off a simple shrug and the two of them go to Jump Cities famous Pizza Parlour, the two sit deep inside the parlour to make sure no one sees them, a smartly dressed waiter approaches the two of them "We'll have a half Vegetarian pizza and half...cheese pizza" Beast Boy orders, Raven has no objections to Beast Boy's order.

The waiter finishes writing there order and leave the two of them, theirs a long silence in the air between the two of them until Beast Boy breaks the silence "So...what do you do when your not locked in your room reading books?" Beast Boy cautiously asks.

"I go to the library to get more books, sometimes Star invites me to the mall and...that's pretty much it" Raven answers after Raven takes a drink of water.

Beast Boy suddenly bursts into laughter "You've gotta get out more often haha, I'm going to lose my mind in just a few days" Raven puts her head down but soon looks up at Beast Boy.

"As you can tell, I'm not the most social person in the world, anyway what do you do that's so much better?" Raven says the last line very sarcastically.

Beast Boy puts his hand on upper lip thinking of all the things he does "Besides video games and movies?" Beast Boy asks, Raven raises her green eyebrow.

"Besides them anything else?" Raven asks

Beast Boy begins to tap his fingers on the restaurant table "Well I like going to fun fares and carnivals, I play a lot of bowling but it's hard to get the others to go...er...I really like going to the zoo" Beast Boy delivers his speech on what he likes to do, Raven rolls her eyes.

"You mean I have to do stuff like that? Not a chance" Raven says, as the pizza is served in front of them, Beast Boy pays with Ravens money in her cloak which gets a hidden red glare from Raven, Beast Boy licks his lips before digging into the pizza.

Raven begins to eat her slice "How come you don't want to do the stuff I do?" Beast Boy asks with a veggie pizza in his mouth.

"It's not for me...I don't do stuff like that" Raven mutters, Beast Boy gets his attention off the pizza and looks at Raven with very sympathetic eyes.

"Rae, you should do stuff like that...your throwing your youth away by sitting alone in your room" Beast Boy says, Raven looks up at Beast Boy surprised at how serious he's being "I'll even go with you to do stuff, it's much more fun when your with someone else" Raven looks away from Beast Boy and looks at the door of the restaurant.

"Ok...but this is just to get you off my back, if I do some of this stuff will you stop saying I lock myself in my room?" Raven asks, Beast Boy gets a sudden smile.

"Yeah I'll stop because your showing me I'm wrong and you know how much you like proving me wrong haha" Beast Boy jokes which gets a small smile on Ravens face which only lasted for half a second.

The two finish their pizza and before they get up and leave "erm...Beast Boy?" Ravens calls out which causes Beast Boy to turn around "Thank you" Raven thanks Beast Boy who returns a smile to Raven.

The two walk to the Jump Cities national park where they originally needed to chat, the two sit down on an empty bench in a busy park "So when is the mirror going to be fixed?" Beast Boy curiously asks Raven.

Raven looks up at the sky "I'm not sure...without my powers it could take longer than what I said" Beast Boy looks down in disappointment at the ground.

Beast Boy soon perks up "Look on the bright side, I get to sleep in your comfy bed haha" Beast Boy jokes but Raven doesn't look impressed "So how did you sleep on my bed?" Beast Boy asks.

Raven puts her hand on her back as its still aching from this morning "It's like sleeping on a pile of rocks" Beast Boy scratches the back of his head.

Beast Boy tries to switch the conversation to something else "Anyway...what's up with Cy and Star this morning?" Beast Boy asks, Raven looks around the park moving her green head wondering if she should tell him or not.

Raven takes a quick sigh before answering "Well...Cyborg was in your room...and he thought we we're a couple due to us dancing with each other" Beast Boy continues to listen to Ravens every word carefully "But I told him it's not true"

Beast Boy is on the verge of laughing at Cyborgs weird ideas "What did you say to make him stop? He can be very stubborn" Raven again doesn't look like she wants to answer Beast Boys question but she has no other choice.

"I..told him to imagine...if we we're a couple...we both said it's impossible" Raven answered.

Beast Boy remains silent for a short amount of time thinking _"Impossible?they have a point me and Rae don't usually get along with each other" _"Yeah Cy's right It's impossible" Beast Boys says halfheartedly.

Meanwhile hidden in a huge bush is Cyborg with binoculars and Starfire with a magnifying glass.

Cyborg and Starfire are both in the park searching for there comrades "They think we're stupid...but we're not...this place is known as couple central" Cyborg says to Starfire who are continuing there search for Beast Boy and Raven.

"How about we go somewhere now? Than just sitting here on a bench?" Beast Boy cautiously asks.

Raven looks to her left at Beast Boy "Sure, what do you have in mind?" Raven answers with another question.

Beast Boy taps the bottom of his chin "There's not a fair in town, so we have a choice between the zoo or bowling, but I don't think you'd enjoy me beating you at bowling" Beast Boy childishly says.

Raven stands up off the bench "Let's play bowling then, you won't be happy when I beat you though" Raven accepts Beast Boys challenge.

Beast Boy gets a twinkle in his eye but also surprised that he's seeing Raven in a playful yet competitive attitude that he hasn't seen before "You've got it" Beast Boy stands up off the bench and leads the way out of the park.

"Star...Star I see them..." Cyborg says while repeatedly patting on Starfires shoulder getting her attention, which goes successful Starfire peeks out of the bush "Do you see them walking past the bench?" Starfire nods "I knew they were together...Beast Boy...lied to me..." a single tear sheds from Cyborg but he soon clenches his mechanical fist "They're on a date Star"

Starfire claps her hands furiously full of excitement "Most wonderful" Cyborg gives Starfire an unsettling stare "I mean...most suspicious, will we continue to do the investigating or will we let them go on their little date?" Starfire asks.

Cyborg looks at Beast Boy and Raven walking away "We still need more evidence and there are more questions need to be answered" Cyborg pauses "Like how long has it been? How it happened? And many more! Come on Star" Cyborg grabs Starfires wrist and the two continue to follow Beast Boy and Raven.


	4. Real Talk, Hidden Smile

**Chapter 4: Real Talk, Hidden Smile**

"Star do you see them in there?" Cyborg asks while standing outside the Bowling alley with his communicator.

"I see them...but why can't you come in?" Starfire hesitantly asks, Starfire is sitting at a table opposite the bowling alley with a menu over her face so Beast Boy and Raven won't be able to spot her.

Cyborg is quick to answer "I'm half robot, they'll spot me in a second if I walk in, while you're easier to hide" Starfire begins to nod her head at the table.

"I understand" Starfire responds.

"What are they doing right now?" Cyborg asks, while leaning on the wall of the bowling alley.

"They've gotten some new shoes...now their walking towards..a...lane 3" Starfire says while peeking over her menu.

"Keep me updated at all times Star and tell me if something suspicious is happening, I'll be your escape route if they notice you" Cyborg adjusts his hat.

"Lets Start!" Beast Boy yells while raising his pale grey hand.

"I can't hold my excitement for much longer" Raven says sarcastically while sitting down looking at the bowling balls.

Beast Boy types in the names much to Ravens dismay of choice of names he typed In "Beast Man and Rae-Rae" Beast Boy announces while Raven gives him a cold stare.

"Who's up first?" Raven asks.

Beast Boy grabs a red bowling ball and walks towards Raven "Your up" Beast Boy hands over the bowling ball to Raven who carefully looks it over, its not too heavy or too light for Raven to manage.

"_I'm not used to this body yet" _Raven mutters to herself while walking towards the lane looking at the carefully placed pins at the end of the lane, Raven puts her arm back and takes a few steps towards the lane, then rolls the bowling ball with as much force and accuracy as possible, Raven puts her head down fearing to look up if she's even hit one pin or not.

"Rae look" Beast Boy says while pointing at the pins, Raven looks up to see she's knocked down 8 pins.

"That's not bad" Raven mutters while grabbing another bowling ball, Raven takes her mark again and rolls the bowling ball down the lane, again Raven is hesitant to look up at the pins, Raven takes a short peek to realise she knocked down only 1 pin so overall she's knocked down 9 pins.

Raven has a careless shrug and takes her seat "Now your going to see how a real pro handles this" Beast Boy says confidently while grabbing a dark blue bowling ball.

"Wish me luck" Beast Boy says with a sly smile looking at Raven who rolls her eyes.

Beast Boy takes his stance staring intensely at the 10 pins opposite him _"First time playing bowling with someone...I see a strike coming my way" _Beast Boy takes a few steps back from the lane and runs up to it rolling the ball, Beast Boy letting overconfidence fuel him looks back at Raven giving a thumbs up knowing he's got a strike.

Raven points behind Beast Boy letting him know to turn around, Beast Boy slowly turns around looking at the pins "WHAT! ONLY 2 PINS!" As Beast Boy shouts at the pins a bowling ball near them cracks due to the dark energy Beast Boy is emitting, Raven gives Beast Boy a disappointed look.

"Remember my powers are based off emotion, so try to calm down a bit" Raven cautiously reminds Beast Boy who takes a deep breath and picks up another bowling ball.

"_Ok...Ok...Keep calm" _Beast Boy begins to remind himself, Beast Boy rolls the ball down to the 8 pins, Beast Boy keeps his eyes locked on the pins...this time only 3 pins fall, Beast Boy lowers his arms "Come on!" Raven looks around to see if Beast Boy Is causing any disturbance with his unpredictable dark energy but luckily Beast Boy keeps it under control.

"Hey, hooded freak keep it down" An annoyed teenage girl with long black hair shouts from her lane which is next to Raven and Beast Boys, the girl with long black hair looks down at Raven who's sitting down "Green monster stay away from normal people" Beast Boy walks over to her but Raven stands up moving Beast Boy away from her.

"Calm down, if you get a least bit of anger can cause this whole place to be destroyed" Raven constantly reminding Beast Boy to remain calm, Beast Boy has a long sigh.

"Sorry, we save people like that and look at how they treat us" Beast Boy complains.

"Just ignore it" Raven says, Beast Boy shakes his head.

"I can't...if only..." Beast Boy gets a mischievous grin looking at Raven.

"Listen Rae, do you want to get back at her?" Beast Boy asks while continuing to have his sneaky grin.

"No, why would I?" Raven answers with a question.

"Ok...then, we won't get back at her then" Beast Boy says who's wiped his smile off his face and looks down in slight disappointment.

Raven stands up grabbing her red bowling ball and looks down at the pins "Choke! Choke!" The girl keeps shouting at Raven who's trying her best to concentrate on the pins, Raven rolls the ball down the alley even with all the insults.

"haha, Only 1 pin" The girl laughs at Raven who takes a short sigh and walks towards Beast Boy who's sitting there trying to remain calm.

"Ok then, what do you have in mind?" Raven asks, Raven has also had enough of the annoying girls behaviour.

Beast Boy's sneaky smile returns and goes to one of Ravens pointy green ears "First of all you need to..." Beast Boy begins to whisper a plan in Ravens ear.

"Cyborg...Cyborg...Raven is whispering in Beast Boys ear" Starfire talking down into her communicator to Cyborg.

Cyborgs eyes shoot open as wide as they can "What is so private that they can't say out loud?" Cyborg asks himself while talking to Starfire.

Starfire begins to tap her fingers on the table trying to think of what they're talking about suddenly an idea sparks in Starfires head "Maybe...she's saying the 3 magic words...I...love...you" Starfire whispers back over in her communicator very shyly.

"BWHAHA" Cyborg bursts into a laughing frenzy "Star can you actually Imagine Raven saying that?" Cyborg asks Starfire while trying to remain serious.

Starfire begins to have a short giggle "It is most humerus, that Raven would say that" Starfire continues to watch the two of them like a hawk.

"And that's the plan" Beast Boy says while backing up from Ravens green pointy ear, Raven doesn't look at all confident at Beast Boys plan.

"Hey! Green freak, quit talking to the witch over there and bowl" The girl again yells at the two titans.

Raven gives the girl a sharp glare and looks back at Beast Boy "Ok...I'll do it, are you sure this'll work?" Raven cautiously asks.

Beast Boy gives Raven a quick shrug "It might work, but I'm not sure" Raven rolls her eyes at Beast Boys severe lack of confidence at his plan.

Raven walks away from her alley, out of site from the black haired girl who is continuing to bowl, Raven peeks out to make sure the coast is clear Beast Boy gives her a thumbs up to make sure "This'll probably be the last time I ever listen to one of Beast Boys plans" Raven shapeshifts into a spider and using her eight legs she carefully and slowly walks over to the black haired girls bowling ball rack, Raven successfully navigates herself through everyone's legs without getting stud on.

Raven looks at the bowling ball rack and climbs up onto an orange bowling ball, Beast Boy watches on with a mischievous smile _"She actually went through with it" _Beast Boy is rather surprised at Ravens behavior.

"Watch and Learn witch..." The black haired girl puts her fingers inside the bowling ball holes and feels something inside the hole, She takes her fingers out and holds the bowling ball up to her eyes to see what's inside, She sees a green spider.

A loud scream escapes her catching everyone by surprise, She suddenly drops the bowling ball landing on her toes "OWW!" She begins to hop around holding her toes but Beast Boy is more worried about Raven getting squashed when the bowling ball was dropped.

The black haired girl hops away holding her toes, which gives Beast Boy the opportunity to check on his team mate "Rae...Rae.." Beast Boy says with worry grabbing the bowling ball to see...she's not their "Oh no Rae...I knew it was a bad idea"

Beast Boy looks aimlessly at the bowling ball "We shouldn't have come here...if she was ok I'd even go to the library with her.." Beast Boy says out of sorrow.

Suddenly a green hand is patting Beast Boy on the shoulder, Beast Boy turns around seeing that Raven is standing behind him "Deal, lets go to the library after this game" Beast Boy lowers his head at what he just said almost as if he fell for that one so easily.

"Ok...then.." Beast Boy says while shaking his head disappointed that he let his guard down "But I'm going to whoop your butt at bowling" Beast Boy regains his competitive smile.

Raven picks up her bowling ball looking at the 9 pins in her sight, She rolls the ball down the alley it knocks all 9 pins down, Beast Boys jaw has dropped to the floor.

As the game resumes Beast Boy notices something different about Raven _"She's acting so different almost as if she's having fun" _Beast Boy ponders to himself.

"Star, keep me updated what's happening?" Cyborg speaks into his communicator.

"They're just doing the hanging out" Starfire shortly answers.

"I see, just keep your eyes open at all time" Cyborg responds.

After a thrilling game of bowling there is a victor "WHAT? HOW DID YOU WIN?" Beast Boy throws his arms in the air in surprise, Raven simply shrugs "You're actually a secret bowling ninja right?!" Beast Boys asks while raising his finger at Raven.

"No, I haven't even played bowling" Raven answers.

Beast Boy faints to the floor "I lost...to...a...complete noob!" Beast Boy is quickly back up on his feet "Technically I won the game, your in my body so I won" Raven shakes her head.

"The mind controls the body, so the mind won which means I won" Raven continues this banter, Beast Boy clenches his fist angry but soon finds himself laughing hysterically, Raven raises her eyebrow "What's so funny?"

"It's just its funny seeing you act this way" Beast Boy answers causing Raven to tilt her head still confused but she doesn't persist any more.

"We're going home now right?" Beast Boy asks, Raven gives an unimpressed expression to Beast Boy, Beast Boy can read Raven like a book and has a short sigh "Fine...lead the way" Beast Boy says while gesturing his arm out telling her to lead the way.

"They've finished there game of the bowling...they're been given some shoes back and..." Starfire begins to commentate what's going on.

"Star, get out of there now we need to find a safe place to hide where they won't notice us" Cyborg gives a direct order, Starfire follows that order and is quickly out of the bowling alley, the two seek refuge in a bush with their binoculars.

"So did anything happen and who won?" Cyborg bombards Starfire with questions.

"Well...Beast Boy won the match and nothing happened, they just seem to be doing the hanging out" Starfire answers.

Cyborg peeks through the bush to see Beast Boy and Raven walking out of the bowling alley "That's what they want you to think, they want you to think there just friends then BAM!" Cyborg punches his fist causing Starfire to flinch "Their a couple lying to their friends" Cyborg and Starfire continue to watch the two of them.

"Now where are you two going now..." Cyborg talks to himself.

Beast Boy and Raven walk into Jump Cities national library "Now I get it...first they did Beast Boys idea of a date, now there doing Ravens Idea of a date" Cyborg whispers over to Starfire.

"Do we go in?" Starfire asks, Cyborg raises his hand up stopping Starfire.

"The bowling alley is a very busy place, while the library Is a deserted place for pencil pushers and creepy people...no offence Raven" Cyborg insinuates "We'll stay here and wait for their next move"

Starfire nods at Cyborg "I understand"

"WOOW, and I thought your room had a lot of books" Beast Boy says with surprise at the colossal amount of book at the library "Do they have any comic books?" Beast Boy asks.

Raven who Is looking at the mystery section looks to her side at Beast Boy "What do you expect it's a library of course It has books, Yeah they do have comics over there.." Raven points to a section of the library, Beast Boy runs towards that section leaving Raven alone in peace.

"WOW they have Batman...Superman...Aquaman? What's so special about him?" Beast Boy continues to search through the comic books, but suddenly a gasp comes from Beast Boy "They...they have...Galaxy Wars...the collection..." Beast Boy has a huge gulp and puts his hand out grabbing the collection of books, Beast Boy runs back to Raven with the Galaxy Wars collection.

Raven sees a twinkle in Beast Boys eyes "Congrats...do you want to borrow it out?" Beast Boy nods and grasps onto the book like a child "Just let me get my books and we'll sort it out" Beast Boy looks down disappointed like an impatient child.

A few short moments later "You ready to go?" Raven says to Beast Boy who raises his head nodding "We'll have to get the library card from your cloak" Raven puts her hand in Beast Boys blue cloak pulling out a library card "Just go to the counter with this and the books, they'll sort it out" Beast Boy nods and grabs Ravens book.

Beast Boy walks to the counter to be welcomed by an older lady "Oh...Raven isn't it?" Beast Boy nods "You haven't been here in a while, hows everything been?" She asks.

"Oh..er...everything's fine, ever since the brotherhood's been defeated it's been quiet" Beast Boy answers, the old lady grabs Beast Boys books and begins to scan them but she soon looks over Beast Boys shoulder.

"Who is that boy over there with the green skin? Is he your team mate or boyfriend?" the old lady begins to guess what there relationship is.

Beast Boy look up waving his hands up and shaking his head "It's nothing like that...she's...i mean he's just a team mate" Beast Boy scratches the back of his head with a childish laugh.

"Don't be so shy Raven, hehe" the old lady answers while handing back Beast Boy his books and Raven's library card.

"Thank you" Beast Boy says his thanks and makes a quick retreat out of the library grabbing Ravens arm.

"What's the hurry?" Raven asks.

Beast Boy stops as soon as he gets outside "It's nothing...just a library is a creepy place for me to be" Beast Boy wipes his forehead again.

"I've got visual Star" Cyborg says tapping Starfires shoulder.

"I think we should head home now, it's getting kinda late" Beast Boy says to Raven who nods her head and shapeshifts into a pterodactyl grabbing Beast Boy and flying back to the tower, leaving Cyborg and Starfire confused.

"I think they're going home" Starfire says to Cyborg while watching Beast Boy and Raven fly away.

"It looks that way, we got a lot of evidence today we should head back too" Cyborg says while looking down at Starfire who is nodding her head.

As the two walk back to the T-Car "Should we say something to Beast Boy and Raven when we get home?" Starfire cautiously asks, Cyborg gets his keys out for the T-Car.

"We should, but don't make it sound like we're suspicious or anything just ask what they we're doing today" Cyborg answers, Starfire nods agreeing with Cyborg, the two sit in the T-Car and the two make there way home.

Beast Boy and Raven land on top of Titan Tower, Raven turns back into her human form, Beast Boy has a short stretch and looks at Raven.

"That was a fun day wasn't it?" Beast Boy asks Raven who Is looking out at the sun setting into the blue ocean.

"I'd hate to admit it but your right, today was kinda fun" Raven answers causing a sneaky smile to appear on Beast Boy with a twinkle in his eye.

"What about tomorrow we go to the zoo for a day?" Beast Boy asks while walking over to Raven to watch the sun setting.

Raven looks down at the floor before giving an answer "I'm not sure If I should, today was ok but..." Raven has a short pause to herself before carrying on "It's not for me being social...you said it yourself all I do is lock myself in my room" Beast Boy notices the seriousness of this conversation and puts his hand on Ravens shoulder giving her support.

"Listen Rae, Today I had a lot of fun with you today it was good getting to know the real you, not the one who locks herself in her room but the real Raven" Beast Boy tightens his grip on Ravens shoulder "I had a lot of fun today...so thank you"

Raven turns her head looking at Beast Boy "T...thank you" Raven finds herself locking her arms around Beast Boy in a short hug not lasting too long, Beast Boys expression is a mixture of confusion and shock, Raven breaks from the hug looking at the confused Beast Boy "Don't get used to that...Let's go to the zoo tomorrow"

"WOO HOO" Beast Boy throws his arms in the air in victory "You'll enjoy it tons, they have a parrot that can speak the alphabet, they have a polar bear that can juggle!" Beast Boy begins to fire a ton of facts about the zoo at Raven.

Raven has a short sigh "I'm going to check on the mirror" Raven begins to walk towards the door "aren't you coming?" Raven asks while looking over her shoulder, Beast Boy shakes his head.

"I'm just going to stay out here for a little while" Raven supplies a quick shrug and makes her way down to check on the mirror _"It's strange seeing Raven like this...but even though its strange I actually like it" _The sun has completely set _"I never thought I'd ever hug myself before" _Beast Boy jokes.

Beast Boy stands on the roof for a little while longer reminiscing what happened today, while Raven who has just entered her room to check on the mirror to see if the spell it's under is working, Raven moves through the obstacle of scattered clothes on the floor _"It looks like the mirror...is getting fixed but at a slow rate" _Raven has a short sigh looking over the mirror.

Beast Boy begins to walk downstairs but is stopped by someone who has just arrived at Titan Tower "Raven?" its non other than the emerald eye alien Starfire flying towards Beast Boy "You know what tonight is right?" Beast Boy tilts his head confused.

"Remember we do the hanging out and the girl talk" Starfire answers while holding up Beast Boys hands.

"About that Star I..." Beast Boy starts to answer but looks in Starfires eyes "Ok Star" Starfire jumps for Joy and begins to pull Beast Boy to her room.

"We must discuss the new hairdo's, clothes" Beast Boy begins to drain out Starfires explanation.

"_Does Raven really have girl talk with Starfire?" _Beast Boy questions to himself.

As Starfire drags Beast Boy into her room for girl talk, Cyborg is peeking around the corner _"Good going Star, you keep Raven distracted I'll ask the vulnerable Beast Boy the tough questions"_

Starfire opens the room to her door still grabbing Beast Boys pale hand, Starfire lets go of Beast Boys hand and sits down on in a pink beanbag chair, while Beast Boy sits in the purple beanbag chair opposite Starfire "So Raven, how was your day?" Starfire asks with a bright smile.

Beast Boy open his mouth wide ready to answer the question until realising he needs to remain in character "It was...the usual" Starfire raises her eyebrow asking for more "I just went to the library and that was it, how about you?"

"I had the most wonderful day, I got to wear a detectives uniform" Starfire says with excitement and putting her hands together.

"What was the uniform for?" Beast Boy asks curiously.

"Oh it was...er...a convention...me and friend Cyborg went to a convention" Starfire slowly answers.

Meanwhile in Ravens new room, Cyborg bursts into the room "YO BB, let's play this new game" Cyborg says holding a game up to Ravens face.

"Er...I'm a little tired today, I'll play another day" Raven answers, Cyborg raises an eyebrow at Raven.

"What was you doing all day to make you tired?" Cyborg asks with a sly smile which Raven can easily read and what he's planning.

"I just went to the bowling alley that's all" Raven answers while looking directly at her mechanical team mate "It's been a long day as well" Cyborg has a sudden sigh.

"Alright BB...maybe some other time" Cyborg walks out of Ravens room and walks down the hall thinking about what's happening _"I'm not Jealous that BB is hanging out with Raven and not me" _Cyborg walks into the main sitting room _"Let's hope Star is getting more answers out of Raven than I did with BB"_

"Raven, do you think my hair looks better in a ponytail or as it is?" Starfire asks while fiddling with her hair.

Beast Boy looks bored out of his mind "It's fine as it is Star" Starfires claps her hands with joy.

"Raven...this might be a little personal but..." Starfire hesitantly starts to ask something which catches Beast Boys attention "What is your opinion on love?" Starfire asks but suddenly hides behind her beanbag chair.

"Well...I..." Beast Boy sinks deep in his beanbag chair looking at the hidden Starfire _"How would Raven answer this?" _Not even Raven would know the answer that question "Depends on if you've experienced love or not, if you have you know the range of emotions and feelings for that person, your willing to sacrifice anything to be with that person" Starfire sits back down in her beanbag chair listening to Beast Boys every word "But I think love is a special thing between two people who have a hidden bond and connection not just physically but spiritually as well"

Starfires eyes are the size of dinner plates "Is that really what you think Raven?" Beast Boy nods his head "That...is a strong way of putting it" Starfire looks hesitant to ask another question "er...have you ever felt love?"

"erm...I'm not sure if it's love or not but it's a type of connection, but as friends" Beast Boy answers _"What the heck am I saying?! Starfire will know this isn't Raven"_

Starfire stands up out of her beanbag chair and gets on her knees eye level with Beast Boy who slowly sinks into the beanbag chair but suddenly Starfire grabs his hands "I hope you find a special person one day" Beast Boy looks at Starfire very surprised at how she's taking it.

Starfire sits back down In her beanbag chair but Beast Boy raises a very important question "Why did you want to know anyway?" Starfire is unprepared for that question and looks around the room thinking of an answer.

"Oh...er...no reason" Starfire answers but begins to rock back and forth in her beanbag chair looking at Beast Boy sat opposite her "Is the special someone...Beast Boy?" Starfire flinches after asking the question.

"Oh..er..me and Beast Boy we have a connection but it's more as friends than anything else" Beast Boy begins to scratch the back of his head childishly.

Beast Boy raises an eyebrow at Starfire "What about you and Robin is he your special someone?" Beast Boy gets a sick grin on his face reading payback.

"Me and Robin?" Starfire says whilst gob-smacked and blushing at Beast Boy "well...we..."

Beast Boy raises his hand up "Don't worry I'm only kidding, you don't have to tell me"

Starfire wipes her forehead glad she missed a bullet directed at her.

"It's getting late now so I'll be heading to my room" Beast Boy stands up out of the beanbag chair and has a short stretch to himself.

"Goodnight Raven" Starfire says while standing out of her pink beanbag chair.

"Goodnight Star" Beast Boy says, Beast Boy walks out of Starfires room and heads back to his room in the nice comfy bed, while Starfire has just picked up her communicator.

"erm...Cyborg? Raven is acting very different than usual" Starfire speaks into the communicator.

"What do you mean by different? Did she tell you anything?" Cyborg asks.

Starfire walks up to her window closing the curtains "She didn't tell me much but, I asked about her opinion on love"

"What did she say?" Cyborg asks.

"She told me love is a special bond between two people, it's not like Raven to say something like that" Starfire says while walking to the foot of her bed.

"I think she's in love, love can make you say strange and weird stuff" Cyborg answers into the communicator.

"Why can't Raven tell me she's in love with Beast Boy?" Starfire curiously asks.

"Maybe she doesn't want to admit it, It'll be hard for her to admit it because she's gone through years of getting annoyed by BB and she doesn't want to admit she likes him after all those years" Cyborg answers with a serious tone of voice.

"I...I..understand, Goodnight Cyborg" Starfire wishes her team mate goodnight and heads to bed.

The next morning arrives "Wakey Wakey, Rae" Beast Boy shakes Raven to wake her up which goes successful and gets Raven off her guard, Raven rubs her eyes to try to wake herself up.

"What time is it?" Raven asks while sitting up out of bed.

"It's 6:30" Beast Boy answers.

Raven lays back down on her lumpy bed "Why did you wake me up so early?" Raven asks.

"The early bird catches the worm, we've gotta go" Beast Boy grabs Ravens arm and begins to pull.

"Quit pulling, I'm getting up" Raven sits up again and Beast Boy lets go of her arm "I don't see why we have to go so early" Raven complains and gets out of bed.

"Is it ok if I bring my camera?" Beast Boy asks while going through his draw looking for his camera in the messy room.

"Sure, go ahead" Raven says while stretching her arms out with a yawn "What time does the zoo open?" Raven asks.

"9:00" Beast Boy says while pouring out his whole draw to see if the camera is in there or not, luckily the camera was in there and it drops out on the dirty floor.

"So what time do we set off?" Raven asks another question.

Beast Boy picks up the camera "We might as well set off now" Beast Boy looks into the library of his pictures to make sure theirs enough room for new photos and also checks the battery life which is full "We'll get some breakfast in Jump City somewhere" Raven has a simple shrug.

"Ok" Raven mutters, the two walk to the roof of Titan Tower, Raven shapeshifts into a Pterodactyl and flies to Jump City carrying Beast Boy in her claws.

The two make it to the City center where its surprisingly quiet in the morning "Follow me, there's a waffle house that makes the most delicious waffles" Beast Boy says grabbing Raven wrist pulling her again, Raven simply rolls her eyes at Beast Boy.

The two arrive at the waffle house where its empty with no customers until Beast Boy and Raven walk in and take there seats to be greeted by a waitress "Good morning can I take your order"

"2 of your biggest waffles as possible" Beast Boy says with a whimsical smile to the waitress who writes down the order and walks away.

"You'll love these waffles, there both tasty and delicious" Beast Boy says while rubbing his hand together frantically "You and Star have some funny conversations during girl talk haha" Beast Boy jokes but Raven shifts her gaze staring right at Beast Boy.

"You didn't say something I wouldn't say did you?" Raven asks while giving Beast Boy a demonic stare.

"Of course not...er...all we talked about was hair and clothes that's all" Beast Boy answers while sinking into his seat.

"Is that all?" Raven curiously asks.

Beast Boy nods and sits back up in his chair "That's all" Beast Boy tells a strong lie to Raven.

The waitress makes her return with two plates of waffles, she places the waffles in front of the two of them and Beast Boy pays using Ravens money, as soon as the waitress leaves Raven looks directly at Beast Boy again "Why can't we use your money to pay?"

Beast Boy keeps his site on the huge waffle in front of him "If you look in my wallet you'll see why" Beast Boy grabs a knife and fork ready to dig into the waffle.

Raven goes inside her pocket and pulls out a wallet, as soon as she opens it a few moths fly out "I get it...your broke right?" Raven asks.

Beast Boy simply nods, the two finish eating there waffles and head out of the shop to realise they have another hour to wait "Let's just go wait in line at the zoo" Beast Boy instructs Raven who has nothing better to do follows Beast Boy.

The two make it to the zoo to see there the only ones there that early "I guess we have a while to wait" Beast Boy says and sits down on the floor near the ticket office, Raven sits beside him the two continue to wait.

Meanwhile at the Tower, Cyborg enters Ravens new room "BB, you ready to play the game..." Cyborg looks around the room to realize his friend isn't there "He's probably with Raven again..." Cyborg has a dissatisfied sigh to himself, Cyborg walks out of the room and walks to Beast Boys new room and gently knocks on the door "Yo Raven is Beast Boy in there?" There is not a sound from the room, Cyborg slowly slides the door open peeking inside "Looks like Raven isn't here as well...which means only 1 thing!" Cyborg closes the door "They're on another date"

Cyborg feels a tap on his shoulder and flinches in fear that it Raven "No I didn't go in your room Raven" Cyborg turns around to see it's only Starfire "Oh...it's just you Star"

"Are we going to do some more of the investigating today?" Starfire asks.

"I don't think so Star, this new game came out and I must play it!" Cyborg says while lifting the game up to Starfires face.

"Most wonderful, can I play?" Starfire asks.

"Sure" Cyborg answers and the two walk into the main room to play the new game.

While at the zoo the ticket booth is opening up, Beast Boy and Raven stand to there feet, a line has formed behind them "Can we have 2 tickets please" Beast Boy asks while paying for it with more of Ravens money, they receive the two tickets and the two walk into the zoo.

"We've gotta see the Penguins first, in the morning they are so crazy" Beast Boy says while again dragging Raven by the arm.

The two see a group of small penguins swimming In the small portion of water they have "What's so crazy about them?" Raven asks.

Suddenly one of the penguins gets pushed in the water by another penguin, Beast Boy breaks into laughter while a short smile appears on Raven "I told you there crazy in the morning" Beast Boy says, Raven has a small nod agreeing with Beast Boy.

"What's your favorite animal?" Beast Boy asks Raven who's a little unprepared for the question.

"er...well I don't really have a favorite animal" Raven says.

Beast Boy gets his attention off the animal and looks at his side at Raven "Come on...everyone has there favorite animal" Beast Boy nudges Ravens side "It's not a Raven is it haha" Beast Boy jokes while Raven simply rolls her eyes.

"Tell me yours first" Raven says.

Beast Boy begins to tap the bottom of his chin thinking about all the animals "That's a tough one...I'll have to say either a Rhino or a Polar Bear" Raven raises her eyebrow "I told you mine tell me yours!" Beast Boy begs.

"er...well...It's a lion" Raven answers while looking away from Beast Boy not sure what his reaction would be.

"Cool a lion, how come?" Beast Boy asks.

"It's just I like there mane, it reminds me of my hood it surrounds them in mystery" Raven answers which causes Beast Boy adjust his hood.

"A lion mysterious...haven't heard that before, they have lions here if you want to check them out?" Beast Boy asks while still looking down at the penguins.

"It's fine, we've got the whole day here so we might as well look around a little more" Raven says.

"What animal do you want to see next?" Beast Boy asks while walking away from the penguins with Raven.

"It's up to you" Raven gives a short answer.

"What about the petting zoo?" Beast Boy asks, Raven gives a simple shrug and the two walk to the petting zoo.

While on the walk there Beast Boy notices something which causes him to almost laugh again "You know something, we kinda look like a couple walking around like this haha" Raven doesn't care to laugh at Beast Boys joke, Beast Boy notice something different as well a lot of stares from other people "Psst, Why are they all Staring?" Beast Boy whispers over.

Raven has a short sigh "Your wearing a long dark hood covering most of your face and I'm green it's a rather odd sight at the zoo" Beast Boy slowly nods agreeing with Raven.

The two arrive at the petting zoo with a few food pellets to feed the animals, as the two walk around Raven notices something rather odd a lot of the animals are starting to come to her "Why do they all come to me?" Raven asks.

Beast Boy who's petting a goat answers "You smell like an animal so they trust you first" Raven goes down to her knee level to the goats and begins to pet them on the head.

Beast Boy feels a sudden tug on his hood, he looks to his side to see a lamb has his hood in there mouth, Beast Boy begins to slightly pull the hood out of the lambs mouth but it's not working "Let go or else I'll get in trouble if you rip it" The lamb begins to nibble on the hood "Get off of it!" Beast Boy begins to pull, Raven notices he's having trouble with one little lamb.

"Don't tell me this little lamb is giving you trouble" Raven says.

"I'm working on it, this is one stubborn lamb" Beast Boy complains while still trying to pull the hood, Raven puts her hand on Beast Boys grey hand stopping him.

"If you pull you'll rip it even more" Raven says, Beast Boy quits pulling and looks directly at the lamb, Raven begins to pet the lamb on the head "How about I give you some food if you let go?" Raven makes a deal with the lamb, the lamb lets go of the hood catching Beast Boy by surprise Raven gives a handful of pellets to the lamb, Beast Boy stands up and takes a picture of Raven giving the lamb some pellets.

"That'll be a keeper...but your hood has a few holes and it's all his fault" Beast Boy says while pointing at the lamb, Raven stands up looking at Beast Boy.

"It's not the lambs fault you were pulling the hood causing it to rip a few holes" Raven answers, Beast Boy is ready to say something but puts his head down in defeat.

The two continue to enjoy the petting zoo but as there feeding the animal Beast Boy looks to his side at Raven _"It actually looks like Raven is having fun, never thought I'd ever think that" _Beast Boy jokes but Beast Boy suddenly begins to shake holding his stomach.

"Rae...I've gotta...you know..." Beast Boy says to Raven who shakes her head.

"You should have went before we left" Raven says but Beast Boy looks intensely at Raven and raises a really important question.

"Wait a minute...how do you go to the bathroom?" Beast Boy asks while tapping his grey fingers on his arm.

Raven looks around slightly embarrassed and off guard by the question "I...just turn into a fly and go like that" Beast Boy has a huge face palm to himself.

"Why didn't I think of that? it'd be easier doing that than walking all the way to the bathroom" Beast Boy says as the two walk out of the petting zoo.

"You're not seriously that lazy right?" Raven asks while raising an eyebrow.

Beast Boy raises his hands up "Of course not I was joking" _"When I get back in my body that's the first thing I'm going to do"_

The two arrive at the public toilets, Beast Boy quickly runs into the cubical _"At least I know how to get it off now" _Raven stands outside the public toilets looking at the Tigers.

While Beast Boy washes his hands, he looks into the mirror and pulls his cloak looking at the cloak with holes in _"She better have other robes" _Before he leaves the public toilets he spends a lot of time looking into the mirror, Beast Boy gives a smile looking into the mirror and notices something he's never noticed _"Raven actually has a cute smile, She usually never smiles but she should" _Beast Boy is going to leave the toilets again but walks back to the mirror _"er...just a small picture couldn't hurt" _Beast Boy looks in the mirror giving a warm smile and takes a picture _"It's not creepy it's just a picture of Raven smiling" _

Beast Boy walks out of the public toilets and spots Raven looking at the tigers "You ready to see the lions now?" Beast Boy asks, Raven gives Beast Boy a simple nod.


	5. Confrontation and Acceptance

**Chapter 5: Confrontation and Acceptance**

"WHAT!" Cyborg yells at the screen while Starfire sits next to him holding the controller "How...how did Star win? First it was Raven who beat me now it's Star!" Starfire claps with joy other her victory.

The doors behind them open the both titans switch there gaze to the door to see who's coming in "er...what's with the stares guys?" Robin asks while walking into the kitchen to have a drink.

"Oh..er...it's nothing, anyway where have you been?" Cyborg asks.

Robin walks to the a seat beside Starfire "Training, ever since the Brotherhood got taken out it's been kinda boring here" Robin says while lifting his feet on the table.

"Do something then" Cyborg says while putting down his controller on the table, Starfire does the same and puts down her controller.

Robin tilts his head "What can I do? Theirs nothing to do" Robin puts his hands behind the back of his head to relax.

"You should take note from Beast Boy and Raven" Starfires says out loud causing Cyborg to put his mechanical hand around Starfires mouth, Robin raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean take note from Beast Boy and Raven, what are they doing so special?" Robin asks, Starfire gets Cyborgs grip off her mouth Cyborg stands up out of his seat.

"Beast Boy and Raven are doing the hanging out in Jump City" Starfire answers, Cyborg has a short sigh to himself.

"Really? Raven hanging out with Beast Boy?" Robin asks the two of them who gives Robin a simple nod "Is Raven feeling ok? She usually can't stand Beast Boy" Robin reminds his other two members.

"I know, it's a little odd" Cyborg says.

Starfire picks up the controller to continue playing with Cyborg who has taken his seat picking up his controller "This time Star, I'm not going easy on you"

Meanwhile at the zoo "Wake up!" Beast Boy yells at the sleeping lions at the zoo, Raven puts her hand on Beast Boys shoulder.

"Don't worry, there are other animals in the zoo that are awake" Raven says to Beast Boy, Beast Boy puts his head down in defeat while Raven gets her hand off his shoulder Raven walks up to a sign which has the layout of the zoo "What about this one?" Raven asks while Beast Boy is walking up behind her.

"The Cave?" Beast Boy asks while his legs are shaking, Raven notices his scared behaviour.

"You're not scared are you?" Ravens asks.

"Of course not, It's just cold that's all" Beast Boy answers, Raven looks up at the sky to see it's a very sunny and warm day.

The two walk to one of the zoo's biggest attractions 'The Cave' "Looks like theirs a long line, we better wait until it shortens" Beast Boy begins to walk away but is pulled into the line by his hood by Raven.

"4 people isn't a long line" Raven says while letting go of Beast Boys hood.

"What are you so scared of? You know every animal in the world, they won't surprise you" Raven says.

"Like I said before I'm not scared" Beast Boy mutters.

Beast Boy and Raven walk inside 'The Cave' expecting the unexpected the cave is incredibly dark and water is dripping from the top of the cave, as there walking through the cave Raven notices Beast Boy is standing more closer to her "Are you sure you're not scared?" Raven asks, Beast Boy shakes his head, Suddenly a bat swoops down flying next to Beast Boys head which causes Beast Boy to slightly flinch _"Yeah...he's scared" _Raven thinks to herself.

As they continue to walk through the cave a swarm of bats surround the two of them, causing Beast Boy to flinch again but this causes a disturbance in the cave as a Cave spike drops from the ceiling because of Beast Boys new powers, the spike drops between them, inches away from hitting them the swarm of bats fly away, Raven looks across at Beast Boy raising an eyebrow "Ok...I'm kinda scared I admit it" Beast Boy puts his head down in defeat, Raven has a grin of victory as the two leave the cave.

Beast Boy folds his arms rubbing his upper arms "Caves give me the creeps" Raven just rolls her eyes at Beast Boy.

"So where are we going next?" Raven asks Beast Boy as there walking around.

"er...what about the...Gorillas?"Beast Boy asks, Raven gives a short shrug as the two make there way to the monkey enclosure.

"Do you see that one other there?" Beast Boy points at one of the Gorillas, Raven nods "He's the alpha male" Raven tilts her head confused.

"How do you know he's the alpha male? It could be him" Raven points at another Gorilla lying down, Beast Boy shakes his head.

"The alpha male is the one that gets all the attention, he's the one that keeps order and balance in his group" The two continue to watch until it was feeding time "Right now everyone is moving aside to allow the alpha male to eat first" Raven nods her head at Beast Boy but soon turns to him.

"It's strange hearing you teach me something" Raven jokes but Beast Boy has a careless shrug.

"Let's grab something to eat" Beast Boy orders while grabbing Raven by her shoulder.

"Sure...you don't have to drag me there, I'm perfectly capable of walking" Raven says half-heartedly.

The two walk up to the food stand "Can I have a Rhino Veggie Burger and what would you like?" suddenly their indicators go off, Beast Boy stamps his foot on the ground.

Raven picks up her indicator "What's the problem?" Raven asks into the indicator.

"It's Control Freak, he's robbing another DVD Store" Robin shouts into his indicator.

Beast Boy moves over looking down Raven's indicator "Can't you three handle this...we're..." Beast Boy gets interrupted.

"Sorry Raven, we need all hands on deck for this mission Robin out" Robin hangs up his indicator, Beast Boy again stamps one of his feet on the floor causing a trash can to explode with dark energy.

"What if we ditch them for one mission?" Beast Boy asks while looking at Raven putting away her indicator.

"They might need us though" Raven says to Beast Boy who looks disappointed.

"Yeah...whatever lets go" Beast Boy says unenthusiastic.

While at the DVD Store "Where the heck is BB and Raven?" Cyborg yells at Robin while having a power struggle with a Frankenstein monster controlled by Control Freaks remote.

Robin avoids some ninja stars with some impressive back flips "I told them...they said they'll be here" Suddenly the ninja he's battling with draws out a sword while Robin pulls out his staff.

"You cannot defeat me, I control everyone and everything in the store haha" Control Freak begins to gloat until an array of Starbolts are directed at him while he's stud on the counter, Control Freak suddenly moves out of the way "I forgot about you" Control Freak aims his remote at Movie poster for a new Spy Movie, out comes a Spy wearing a jetpack flying at Starfire.

"When there's only 3 titans you all don't stand a chance haha" Control Freak begins to gloat some more but then stops himself "Wait a minute...usually in films the other members of the group appear just about...now" Control Freak turns his head towards the store door to see Beast Boy and Raven standing their "I KNEW IT! HI FIVE!"

Control Freak walks towards the two of them asking for a hi five but all he gets is a cold stare from Raven, Control Freak walks back to the counter "Not in a good mood I see, but I know a guy who can put you out of your misery" Control Freak aims his remote at another movie poster for an duel alien film, Control Freak fires the remote at the poster and out comes 2 identical alien creatures with menacing claws and a huge size advantage.

Beast Boy has a huge gulp "Please tell me you know what you're doing?" Beast Boy asks Raven who's already in a fighting stance.

"I kinda know your powers, but you on the other hand..." Raven says but luckily her team mates are too busy fighting.

Raven shapeshifts into a Rhino and charges one of the aliens through the wall "Beast Boy! Take it easy on the damage!" Robin yells while having a sword struggle with the ninja, Beast Boy begins to back up slowly as the alien approaches him.

"Listen...i have no problems with aliens, so how about we go and get a bite to eat instead?" Beast Boy asks the alien who suddenly raises his claws ready to strike "We can go out and get some veggie burgers" Beast Boy asks but the alien strikes his claws down on the floor, Beast Boy narrowly avoids it "I guess your not a vegetarian" The alien charges at Beast Boy who again dodges it _"What are those words that Rae says...come on...it's on the tip of my tongue"_

"I've got it!" Beast Boy clicks his fingers and rubs his hands together facing the menacing alien "haveabath, ketchupon mapplecyrup!" Beast Boy shouts which grabs everyone's attention looking at him very confused _"That's probably not it..."_

While outside of the DVD Shop Raven has her hands full with her alien, Raven shapeshifts into a pterodactyl grabbing the alien by his slimy shoulders luckily not slipping out of her clutches, Raven drops the alien in a open dumpster closing the lid as well, Raven flies above the dumpster and shapeshifts into a elephant then lands on top of the dumpster crushing it to pieces, Raven transforms back to her human form "I need to check on Beast Boy" Raven says while running back into the shop.

"How about asabath, flareon, tinfoil!" Beast Boy gestures his arms out at the alien which does nothing but angers him even more, Raven spots Control Freak laughing hysterically at the other titans, Raven shapeshifts into a snake and slithers around Control Freaks legs and wraps around his feet dropping him to the floor.

"Look friend Beast Boy has the freak that controls" Starfire points out while doing an eye blast aimed at the spy on the jetpack sending him to the floor, Starfire swoops down grabbing the remote from Control Freak "What do I do?"

Cyborg blasts the Frankenstein monster with his sonic blaster "Throw it here Star" Starfire throws the remote to Cyborg which he swiftly catches, Cyborg presses a few buttons and all of Control Freaks minions are gone.

Beast boy has a sigh of relief _"Phew...if that went on any longer I'd have turn into Raven soup" _Raven still has a tight grip around Control Freaks legs not allowing him to go, Robin walks over and puts some handcuffs on Control Freak, Raven lets go of her grip and shapeshifts back into her human form.

"Good Job today Titans" Robin praises the group for a job well done.

Beast Boy snaps his grey fingers "Now I remember...it's azarath metrion zinthos" The whole building crashes down on everyone, Cyborg luckily shields everyone from getting hurt.

As soon as the dust has cleared everyone looks up to see Control Freak has escaped all that's left are the handcuffs, Robin clenches his fist and picks up the handcuffs "He...he got away..." Robin says with disgust, Robin looks at his other team mates "It's only 1 persons fault..." Robin glares at his other team mates.

"It's Beast Boys fault why Control Freak got away" Robin points directly at Raven who seems surprised that she's getting pointed at "If you didn't crash through the side of the building, this building would have still been standing" Raven shakes her head at Robin knowing full well who's fault it is.

"It's not my fault, it's his...i mean Ravens fault" Raven points at Beast Boy who is trying his best to stay out of it.

"Quit blaming other people, you need to know when you made a mistake!" Robin yells at the top of his lungs, Cyborg tries to pull Raven back while Starfire tries to reassure Robin.

"BB don't argue" Cyborg says to Raven.

"Robin, friends don't blame each other" Starfire says to Robin.

Raven shakes her head "You tell me to quit blaming people, you're doing the same!" Raven yells back at Robin who's eyes have widened.

"I'm you're leader Beast Boy" Robin says back to Raven.

Raven shakes her head and transforms into a pterodactyl and flies off back to the tower, Beast Boy puts his hand on Robins shoulder "Robin...It was kinda my fault" Robin shakes his head.

"It wasn't Raven, Beast Boy just took more of a destructive route rather than a productive route" Robin answers back.

Beast Boy doesn't raise his voice again "When we get back to the tower let Beast Boy have time to himself, he needs to think about his actions" Robin orders.

"But..." Starfire tries to talk but is interrupted by Robin.

"Sorry Star, but that's an order" Robin mutters.

"_Robin was kinda harsh on Raven tonight, I mean it's more my fault than hers...I wonder how Raven feels" _Beast Boy thinks to himself while entering the T-Car.

Meanwhile at Titan Tower Raven is quick to enter her new room in total silence she sits on her bed thinking about today _"Robin is usually never that harsh with me, Cyborg and Star but because I'm in Beast Boys body he puts more pressure on me" _Raven picks up her communicator from her pocket _"If that's how our leader is with a member of the titans...maybe I shouldn't be part of the titans" _Raven puts her communicator on the table near the mirror "It could take a few more weeks until the mirror is finished"

While on the journey back in the T-Car there is complete silence in the air until Beast Boy breaks it "er...don't you think you was kinda harsh on..er...Beast Boy today?" Robin looks back at the passenger seat.

"I'm doing what any other leader would do and that's help improve the team" Robin answers.

Beast Boy again shakes his head at Robin "So the right thing is to embarrass a team mate in front of the entire team?" Beast Boy asks.

"Raven calm down" Cyborg says while keeping his eye on the road.

"I didn't embarrass him...i was just correcting his mistake" Robin answers again.

"Theirs better ways of correcting someone's mistakes" Beast Boy mutters, everyone in the car seems surprised at Ravens (Beast Boys) attitude.

Meanwhile at Titan Tower Raven is lying back on her new bed _"Robin blames me while I'm in Beast Boys body but If I was in my body he'd still blame Beast Boys body" _Raven continues to complain to herself, until she hears an almost silent knock on the door.

"Rae, it's me sorry about today" Beast Boy whispers up against the door.

"You have nothing to be sorry about" Raven whispers back while standing near the door.

"Anyway...I brought you some toast and tea if you get hungry or thirsty, we didn't have enough time at the zoo to grab something to eat" Beast Boy says while holding a tray with toast and tea on it.

Raven opens the door grabbing the tray off Beast Boy "Thank you" Raven thanks Beast Boy who gives a small smile to Raven.

"Are you feeling ok?" Beast Boy asks, Raven simply nods and closes her door.

"I'll be going now ok? Just don't take Robin too seriously" Beast Boy comments before leaving Raven to her privacy.

Beast Boy walks down the hall leaving Raven to have her privacy, while in the main room there is an awkward silence in the air along with conflict, Beast Boy sits down on the sofa with Cyborg and Starfire, while Robin is watching the TV from a distance.

"So...does anyone know any good movies we can watch?" Cyborg attempts to break the silence but he gets no answer just complete silence in the air.

Night sneaks up on everyone as they head to bed, while in the middle of the night Beast Boy ventures out of his new room to check on Raven again, "Rae...it's me..." Beast Boy whispers up against the door, but there is no answer _"I don't think she'd be asleep yet, like she said it's like sleeping on a pile of rocks" _"I'm coming in ok...don't turn into a T-Rex or anything" Beast Boy jokes as he slowly slides the door open, to realise Raven isn't there.

Beast Boy scratches the back of his head confused to where she could be, Beast Boy wanders around his old room wondering but soon clicks his fingers and heads to the rooftop.

Beast Boy opens the door to see Raven sat near the edge of Titan Tower looking over at the dark ocean at night "er...Rae?" Beast Boy slowly approaches Raven, who didn't hear what he said Beast Boy is in arms reach of Raven "Rae?" Beast Boy questions again, Raven turns around looking at Beast Boy.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asks.

Beast Boy sits down beside Raven "That's what I should be asking you" Beast Boy answers.

"I'm here to get my mind off what's happening in there" Raven says while closing her eyes and taking a long sigh.

"Yeah Robin can be kinda harsh on me" Beast Boy says while leaning back slightly looking up at the stars.

"Is he like this all the time?" Raven curiously asks.

"You probably don't know because you stay in your room, it's not all the time he's just very..." Beast Boy pauses to try and think of a word "Strict...that's the word"

"Don't worry though you're only in my body for a few more weeks or a month, so you'll be fine soon" Beast Boy reassures Raven.

"Anyway, I'm here to show the pictures we took at the zoo" Beast Boy pulls out his camera, Raven scoots next to Beast Boy so they both can see it.

"Remember this one with the lamb" Beast Boy shows and laughs "That little lamb did a number on your cloak" Raven nods.

"You got some good pictures" Raven compliments while Beast Boy gives Raven a cheeky smile.

"Yeah I did...we'll just skip that one.." Beast Boy quickly skips one of the pictures, which causes Raven to raise an eyebrow.

"Why what's wrong with that picture?" Raven asks.

"Oh nothing at all...just something...er...look at the tigers" Beast Boy waves his hands childishly _"If Rae saw the pic of her smiling, she'd throw me off the roof"_

After getting through all of the pictures "So I guess we do our own things tomorrow..." Beast Boy says very disappointedly, Raven gives a small shrug.

"Well I still need to read my books, but these few days have...been...fun" Raven tries to hide the last words of her sentence but Beast Boy hears all.

"Yeah! Rae admitted to having fun, we should do it more often" Beast Boy says to Raven while looking intensely at her.

"Don't push it" Raven mutters, Raven stands up looking down at Beast Boy "Goodnight"

"Goodnight Rae" Beast Boy wishes Raven goodnight, as Raven walks downstairs, Beast Boy stays out on the roof top for a little while longer.

"_Never thought I'd ever think this but...Raven is actually pretty cool, after the past few days I've really gotten to know her not the one who locks herself in her room but the real Raven and I really like it" _Beast Boy pulls out his camera looking at the pictures and stops on the smile he took _"She's even got a cute smile"_

Beast Boy suddenly stands up realising what he's thinking _"I'm not...falling for Raven am I?" _Beast Boy feels a sudden impulse in his heart when he thinks about Raven_"Oh...no..." _Beast Boy feels a small blush appear on his face _"I...can't..."_

The next morning arrives as Raven is walking down the hallway she sees Robin, the two have a small stare down with no words exchanged between them, Raven silently walks past Robin not muttering a word She walks into the main room to see Cyborg is playing a game with Starfire "Star...quit cheating!" Cyborg yells at the top of his lungs.

Raven sits beside the two of them to see what's going on "How am I cheating?" Starfire asks while clicking the buttons on her controller.

"Sitting in a corner shooting your laser is cheating!" Cyborg yells again.

"But it's not against the rules" Starfire answers, Cyborg has a long sigh and looks to his side to see Raven sitting there.

"BB, how have you been since yesterday?" Cyborg asks while trying to keep his attention on Raven and the game.

"I'm fine" Raven gives a short answer, Cyborg doesn't care to question any more and returns to playing the game.

Cyborg loses on the game again to Starfire and lowers his head in defeat "I've really lost it..." Cyborg mutters but again he looks over at Raven "BB do you have any plans today?" Raven shakes her head "Do you want to go to the movies tonight? It's got you're favourite film Zombie's VS. Unicorns...the sequel...more brains and horns!" Cyborg nudges Ravens side.

"I'm not sure I..." Raven begins to answer but is interrupted when Beast Boy walks in.

Starfire flies out of her seat and approaches Beast Boy "Friend Raven, I have again defeated Cyborg on the game of videos!" Starfire grabs Beast Boys grey hands "I think I might be able to beat you"

Beast Boy shakes his head "Congrats Star, but I can't play" Starfire lowers her head.

"Why not?" Starfire asks.

"er...I've...lost the ability to play games" Beast Boy slowly answers.

Beast Boy and Starfire sit down with Cyborg and Raven "So the gangs all together...wait where's Robin?" Cyborg asks.

"I haven't seen him" Starfire says.

Beast Boy taps Raven on the shoulder grabbing her attention "Rae...There's a small problem..." Beast Boy whispers to Raven, Raven looks around to make sure no one is eavesdropping.

"What's the problem?" Raven asks.

"Just watch" Beast Boy whispers over as he sits next to Starfire.

Starfire and Cyborg begins to cough "Someone ***cough*** smells ***cough***" Cyborg says out loud.

Raven lowers her head _"Now I get it...Beast Boy is making my body smell..." _Raven rolls her eyes and grabs Beast Boys shoulder "Come with me" Beast Boy nods his head as the two walk out the main room.

"Psst...they're at it again Cyborg" Starfire whispers over to Cyborg who nods his head agreeing.

"I think it's official now between them two, look at what happened when we went home in the T-Car Raven defended her Boyfriend, when Robin blamed him" Cyborg whispers over.

"So what are we going to do?" Beast Boy asks while they walk inside Ravens room.

"Easy, your just going to shut your eyes and..." Raven begins to explain until a huge book is struck against the side of Beast Boys head knocking him out "Sorry about that...it's just the easiest thing to do" Raven apologises to the unconscious Beast Boy, Raven has a short sigh to herself looking down at Beast Boy.

"Wh...where am I?" Beast Boy asks while he sits up in his new bed as his vision is very blur, Beast Boy rubs the size of his face "It feels like an anvil dropped on my head"

"It was just a 2000 page book that's all" Raven answers who's been sat in a chair the entire time until he woke up.

"I never knew they had books with that many pages...anyway why did you do that?!" Beast Boy yells with anger and confusion.

Raven stands up out of her seat "It was the easiest thing to do, I can't have you getting a shower in my body" Raven answers, Beast Boy opens his mouth ready to say something.

"Am I clean now?" Beast Boy asks, Raven nods.

"New robe and everything" Raven says.

Beast Boy stands up out of his new bed still very dizzy "So now what?" Beast Boy asks.

"If you look at the clock you'll see its..." Raven begins to answer until she's interrupted.

"IT'S 18:30!" Beast Boy screams at his shady alarm clock.

"You was knocked out for a long time" Raven says, until there's a knock on the door.

"YO, BB I hear you in there, are we going to the movies tonight or what?" Cyborg asks while on the other end of the closed door.

Beast Boy nudges Raven "Come on go...I want to go too!" Raven puts her finger on her lips telling Beast Boy to be quiet.

"Oh I heard you in there Raven, trying to get BB to go, you can come too" Cyborg says while still knocking on the door.

Raven opens the door "Fine...I'll go" Raven answers.

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg yells while throwing his arm in the air victorious.

"What time does it Start?" Beast Boy asks Cyborg.

"It starts in Half an hour so we have to get our booties going!" Cyborg says while picking up Raven and Beast Boy running to the T-Car.

"You sure this was a good idea?" Raven asks Beast Boy who are still being carried to the car at great speed.

"You worry too much" Beast Boy says to Raven luckily Cyborg didn't hear that as he's too busy concentrating on his running.

After a short ride in the T-Car the three arrive at the Movie theatre, after grabbing their tickets and snacks the three titans sit in there seats ready to watch the film.

While at Titan Tower, Robin Is furiously training with the marital arts dummies, A strong agile kick lands on one of the dummies hear launching its decapitated head down the room, Robin punches one of the dummies in the gut, his hand comes out the back of the dummy "Cheap dummies" Robin pulls his arm out of the dummies gut, he looks over his shoulder to see Starfire standing there.

"Oh...er...hi Star" Robin turns around facing Starfire who has a different expression rather than her joyous expression.

"Robin...can I talk to you about Beast Boy?" Starfire hesitantly asks.

"Sure" Robin says as he sits down on the floor catching his breath back.

"During today...Beast Boy stayed in Ravens room all day today...I'm worried" Starfire says, Robin slightly turns his head confused.

"What's their to be worried about?" Robin asks.

Starfire sits on the floor facing Robin "It's just...it seems like everyone has different sides of the group rather than together as a group" Robin still looks puzzled at what Starfire is getting at "Raven hangs out with Beast Boy all the time, while the three of us hang out together" Robin begins to nod his head.

"I see, so you don't think we're a group any more" Robin answers, Starfire nods.

"And I think you need to apologise to Beast Boy" Starfire says.

"I have nothing to apologise about" Robin says.

Starfire moves closer to Robin sitting at his side "I thought you was as they say harsh to Beast Boy"

Robin looks to his side at Starfire "I was just...correcting his mistake so he doesn't make it again"

"But it seems it made more harm than good..." Starfires looks down out of sadness.

Robin stands up looking down at Starfire giving his hand to help her up "I think you're right...we need to do more things as a group...how about tomorrow the titans go to the City for the day"

Starfires stands up with the help of Robin bouncing with joy "Most wonderful everyone will be so happy" Starfire claps with joy "Thank you Robin" Robin shakes his head "No...thank you Star"

While at the movies _"This film...isn't that good who on earth thought Zombie VS. Unicorns was a good idea?" _Raven thinks while leaning on her her hand watching the film.

"Damn them Zombies...why won't they allow the Unicorns go to the forest of marvellous apples!" Cyborg shouts at the screen while Raven continues to roll her eyes.

Beast Boy begins to munch on his pop corn _"This film is so good!" _Beast Boy thinks with praise.

Halfway through the movie Raven is still lost with the story of the film _"I'm lost...so the Zombies and Unicorns are working together while at the same time fighting?" _Raven questions the logic of the film but looks to her side to see Beast Boy is slowly losing his fight with sleep which baffles Raven _"How can he be tired? he's been asleep for the majority of the day!" _Raven feels some weight on her right shoulder, she looks to her right to see Beast Boy has fallen asleep on her shoulder, Raven begins to pat Beast Boy on the arm trying to wake him up but it does no use "Wake up" Raven whispers to Beast Boy but yet again it does not use.

Raven again holds her head but Cyborg looks at his side at the two of them _"Raven is sleeping on Beast Boys shoulder! Talk about cheesy"_

The film finishes and Cyborg is first out of his seat looking down at his team mates "Do you want to carry her or me?" Cyborg asks Raven who shakes her head.

"You can" Raven answers.

Cyborg picks up his sleepy team mate "Well that was a good film wasn't it BB?" Cyborg asks, Raven gives a simple shrug.

"So you and Raven are getting suspiciously close right?" Cyborg says with a smirk on his face as they get to the T-Car, Raven shakes her head.

"It's not what you think, we're just friends" Raven answers.

Cyborg continues to have a sly grin "Yeah...whatever you say BB" Cyborg says whilst winking at Raven who just lowers her head.

The two manage to get Beast Boy in the T-Car with minimum problem, the three titans drive back to the tower, not waking the sleeping Beast Boy.


	6. Plans Change

**Chapter 6: Plans Change**

"I'll carry her to her room, you can head to sleep BB" Cyborg says to Raven while carrying his sleeping team mate.

"Thanks, Goodnight" Raven says to Cyborg.

"Goodnight BB" Cyborg wishes goodnight back to Raven, Raven begins to walk to her room but Cyborg turns to her "Aren't you going to wish your girlfriend goodnight?" Cyborg mocks with a cheeky smile, Raven returns a sharp glare and enters her new room.

Cyborg opens Beast Boys new room and takes in the dark scenery around him _"This room gives me the creeps" _Cyborg lies his sleeping team mate on the bed _"Now it's time for me to high tail out of here" _Cyborg walks to the door ready to exit it the room until Beast Boy begins to mumble in his sleep.

"No..leave the Unicorns alone...you sick freak..." Beast Boy mutters in his sleep while moving from side to side, Cyborg looks over his shoulder.

"_Looks like Raven loved the film..." _Cyborg closes the door and lets out a loud yawn walking down the hallway to his room.

Meanwhile in Ravens new room, Raven moves from side to side sleeping on her lumpy bed _"I wouldn't even have a dog sleep on this thing"_ Raven moves her head looking at the desk with the self repairing mirror on _"If only it could repair faster" _Raven complains but lies her head back down on the concrete like pillow.

Next morning arrives Beast Boy sits up in his new bed with his arm stretched out "Leave the unicorns alone!" Beast Boy rubs his eyes trying to wake himself up, he looks around the room to see he's in his bed "I guess I fell asleep" Beast Boy has a small stretch and gets out of bed.

"TITANS DANGER! EVERYONE IN THE MAIN ROOM!" The speaker yells around Titan Tower.

Beast Boy rushes out of his room and enters the main room to see Raven, Cyborg and Starfire are already sitting there waiting for their leader to arrive, Beast Boy sits in between Raven and Cyborg "psst, what's all this about?" Beast Boy whispers over to Raven who gives a small shrug, Beast Boy looks across the sofa to see Starfire with a bright smile "psst, Star do you know what this is about?"

"Oh...i do not know of what is about to happen" Starfire answers.

Beast Boy lowers his head _"She knows what it's about, it's probably about Ravens outburst a few days ago to Robin" _

The doors behind the group opens and Robin walks in with his head held high and his back straighten with a ton of confidence "Morning everyone" Robin says with a huge smile on his face, causing everyone but Starfire to raise an eyebrow thinking the exact same thing.

"_He's up to something" _Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg think.

Robin stands in front of his confused team mates, clapping his hands together "I bet your all wondering why I brought you all here today" Raven has a small shrug "The past few days have been tough on us all, I'm here to say we're all cool" Robin approaches Raven putting his fist out for a fistbump, Raven looks at Robin really confused but she rolls her eyes and bump fists with him.

Robin walks back into the centre of the room "I think we need to be more of a team so-" Robin gets interrupted.

"This better not be a team work training session" Cyborg says out loud.

Robin shakes his head "No, it's not that buddy, we're all going to Jump City!" Robin says while raising his fist in the air, Starfire claps with joy.

"We're not doing a patrol of the city are we?" Beast Boy asks, again Robin shakes his head.

"It's not that either we're going to have fun and chill out" Robin answers causing a strong burst of laughter by everyone, Robin tilts his head "What's so funny?"

"We can't imagine you having fun" Cyborg answers.

"Well you better believe it, we're all going to have fun today...that's an order" Robin says with a grin on his face.

Beast Boy raises his pale grey hand "What are we going to be doing in Jump City?" Beast Boy asks.

Robin points directly at Beast Boy "Anything we want to do, but later tonight there's a fair in town with a Ferris wheel, spinning teacups and more" Robin answers, Beast Boy nods agreeing with Robin.

"Everyone it's time to set off!" Robin yells with passion and spirit while pointing at the door, everyone shrugs as they make there way down to the garage to get in the T-Car.

"Good idea Robin, everyone looks so excited about this trip" Starfire praises Robin who still has his confident grin.

"Thanks Star" Robin says while giving a thumbs up to Starfire.

The Titans enter the T-Car, while on the drive down it is oddly quiet until Starfire breaks the silence "May we go to the mall of shopping?" Starfire asks.

"Of course we can, we have a lot of times on our hands" Robin answers, Starfire claps with joy and turns her head towards Beast Boy.

"Raven do you care to get the hair and nails done?" Starfire asks, which causes a small snicker to come from Cyborg.

Beast Boy taps his chin thinking of an answer but looks to his side at Raven who is giving him a glare which is screaming no "er...I'll have to think about it Star" Starfire lowers her head slightly disappointed.

The Titans arrived in Jump City near the mall "So where to first guys?" Robin asks, Starfire grabs Beast Boys arm and drags him in front of the mall.

"Me and Raven are going to get our hairs and nails done!" Starfire yells while Beast Boy shakes his head while getting dragged into the mall.

"_Please someone help me!" _Beast Boy begs.

"_Welcome to my world" _Raven thinks to herself as Beast Boy gets dragged into the mall against his own will, the other three Titans stand out the mall looking at each other.

"Now that the girls are gone, lets have some guy time" Cyborg declares while clenching his fist "We're going to do something us guys only know how to do" Robin gets a smirk almost as if he can read Cyborgs mind, Raven just tilts her head wondering what guy time is.

"The arcade is guy time?" Raven asks while standing dead centre in the arcade with her team mates.

"Of course it is, oh but of course you'd rather spend time with your girlfriend" Cyborg mocks Raven who gives him a demonic stare.

"He...she's not my girlfriend!" Raven yells but slowly regains composure while Cyborg and Robin have a mischievous laugh with each other, Raven holds her forehead with her hand _"I wonder how Beast Boy is doing...if it's anything like I went through it must be torture for him"_

"No...No...No" Beast Boy pleads as he's sat in the nails salon "I want purple nail polish not black" Starfire smiles with joy as she gets her nails polished.

"Great choice Raven" Starfire compliments.

"_Who knew getting your fingernails painted could be so...relaxing..." _Beast Boy thinks to himself while sitting back in his seat.

"How about it BB, me and you...Air Hockey" Cyborg dangles a puck in front of Ravens face.

"Why not ask Robin?" Raven asks.

"Look behind me" Cyborg says, Raven looks behind Robin to see a terrifying sight.

"He's playing...DDR? (Dance Dance Revolution)" Raven says while raising an eyebrow.

"You know how Robin gets when he gets in the groove of DDR, as soon as he starts...he never stops, when it's time for us to leave we'll need crowbars to get him off the machine" Cyborg says in a serious tone.

"Are you serious?" Raven asks, Cyborg gives a strong nod "Ok, I'll play" Cyborg gets a huge smile on his face.

"in Arcade I am king of Air Hockey" Cyborg says as the two stand on opposite side of Air Hockey table.

The two grab their Hockey Mallets ready to play some Air Hockey, Cyborg strikes the puck which immediately goes in Ravens goal due to Cyborgs amazing strength, Raven raises her eyebrow while looking at her opponent opposite her _"I should have been expecting that...considering I'm facing Cyborg who has the strength of 10 Gorillas...Gorillas?" _Raven picks up her puck but shapeshifts into a Gorilla.

Cyborg gets a grin on his face "It'd be too easy if you wasn't that big and strong" Raven puts down the puck and smashes it with all her strength but Cyborg is able to block it and strike it back at Raven who also strikes the puck causing it to ricochet against the walls, Cyborg tries to follow the puck but loses it as it ends up in his goal.

"You got lucky..." Cyborg says as he gets his puck back on the table, Cyborg strikes the puck with all his strength as the two continue their competitive match.

"So we have the nails done...what about our hair?" Starfire asks while the two are walking through the crowded mall, Beast Boy nods.

Starfire flies above the ground going nose to nose with Beast Boy "I don't know who you are or what you've done to my Raven...but I like it, I guess having a boyfriend does that to you" Starfire giggles as she gets her feet on the ground.

Beast Boy mouth has almost dropped to the ground and a small blush has appeared on his face but is hidden by the hood "Me and Ra- Beast Boy...we're...er...not dating" Beast Boy stutters causing Starfire to get a suspicious eye on Beast Boy.

"Whatever you say Raven...lucky girl...hehe" Starfire giggles again as Beast Boy lowers his head.

"_Star...it's not like that..." _Beast Boy thinks to himself.

The two arrive at outside of the hair salon, Starfire lets out a squeal of excitement "Lets go" Starfire grabs Beast Boys arm dragging him into the hair salon.

"BB, quit doing that cheap move!" Cyborg yells across the table, Raven continues to have a small grin in her Gorilla form _"Ricocheting it all the time is cheap...also quit blocking the goal!" _Cyborg complains as he hits the puck with all his might which gets a quick block from Raven, Raven hits the puck off the wall causing it to ricochet all over the table, Cyborg has a hard time following the puck but soon an idea sparks in Cyborgs head, Cyborg lifts the table from his side tilting it so the puck is goes In Ravens goal, Raven shapeshifts back into her human form.

"So we're playing it like that now are we?" Raven asks while getting another 4 Air Hockey Mallets, Cyborg tilts his head what his green friend is planning, Raven shapeshifts into an octopus grabbing all the Hockey Mallets ready to play.

"BB...that's a new low even for you...but I'm still going to kick your butt" Cyborg says with a sly smile.

While at the hair salon "Quit getting it in my eyes!" Beast Boy yells at one of the members of staff washing his new long hair but he soon relaxes _"Who knew getting your hair washed could be...so relaxing" _

"Raven...you seem oddly relaxed?" Starfire asks who is sat next to her getting her hair done.

"I never knew getting your hair washed could be this relaxing...we should do this more often Star" Beast Boy answers, Starfire gets a warm smile on her face.

"I'd love to do the more hanging out with you" Starfire says.

"Haha told you BB, I'm the king of the arcade!" Cyborg raises his arms in victory "Even with 8 legs you lost" Cyborg taunts, Raven shapeshifts back to her human form and just rolls her eyes "Go Cyborg...Go Cyborg" Cyborg cheers himself on.

"Is Robin still on that dancing game?" Raven asks, Cyborg look over his shoulder at Robin.

"Yeah he is" Cyborg says in a serious tone.

"_Our leader loves DDR...our leader everyone" _Raven thinks to herself.

Raven fearlessly approaches her leader who is still dancing on the machine with a huge line behind him "er...Robin there are other people who want to play on this too" Robin doesn't seem to have heard Raven but suddenly a huge mechanical hand is on her shoulder.

"BB, getting Robin off DDR is like telling a fish not to swim...it'll never happen" Cyborg whispers to Raven hoping there leader doesn't hear that.

While at the mall "Wonderful, we got our hair done and our nails done...you know what's next" Starfire says with joy, Beast Boy tilts his head to the side.

"What's next?" Beast Boy asks.

"The clothes of shopping of course" Starfire says while again dragging Beast Boy by his arm into the clothes shop, the clothes shop is rather busy as Starfire looks at the new clothes Beast Boy watches on very bored.

"_I don't get it why girls like clothes shopping...all you need to do is have 1 suit of clothes and that's all no need for others" _Beast Boy complains.

Starfire pulls out a pink shirt with a kitten on it "What do you think?" Starfire asks while holding up the shirt.

"It's up to you" Beast Boy answers.

"Hmm...I think purple is more your colour not pink" Starfire says while putting the shirt away, Beast Boy shakes his head.

"We're not clothes shopping for me" Beast Boy announces, but Starfire chooses to ignore him.

After a quick swoop around the clothes shop, Starfire pulls Beast Boy to the changing rooms, Beast Boy turns his back to Starfire who's in his changing room "Oh sorry I'll find another room" Starfire tiles her head confused at Beast Boy.

"We're sharing" Starfire says.

Beast Boy turns around at Starfire "What do you mea-" Before he could continue he puts his hands over his eyes, Starfire has took her shirt off, Beast Boy rushes out of the room with his hands over his eyes with a blush_"I can't look, I can't look" _Starfire has a small giggle and closes the changing room door.

Starfire exits the changing room wearing her new shirt "What do you think?" Starfire asks for Beast Boys opinion.

"er...you look great Star" Beast Boy compliments.

Starfire smiles with joy but raises a question "Why did you run out the room of changing?"

Beast Boy looks around unprepared for that question "Well...I...er...something was in my eye...so I ran out of the room to get it out of my eye..."Beast Boy hopes to lie his way out of the situation, Starfire taps the bottom of her chin at Beast Boys lie.

"Now I get it, I thought it was rather odd that you did that" Starfire says.

Starfire pays for her clothes, Beast Boy didn't choose to buy any clothes in fear for his life, the two exit the clothes shop Starfire turns to Beast Boy "Where do you wish to go now?" Starfire asks.

"er...I'm not sure it's up to you" Beast Boy says unenthusiastically.

Starfire lets out a strong sigh and lowers her shoulders "We'll see what the boys are doing" Beast Boy supplies a small shrug as the two search for their team mates.

"Robin are you ready to come off now?" Cyborg asks Robin who is still on the Dance Machine.

"Just one more dance" Robin insists.

"You said that 5 songs ago" Raven says while leaning up against the machines.

"Oh...there you are" Starfire rushes over to her team mates with a bright smile "Me and Raven had the greatest time at the mall of shopping" Raven looks over Starfires shoulder to see Beast Boy with his head down.

"_Better him than me I guess" _Raven thinks to herself with a small smile.

A few hours pass and Robin is still dancing away, Cyborg checks the time on his watch "Robin...you do know what time it is" Robin has a shrug while dancing away with a line behind him that's so long it's 3 blocks down the street "It's 17:10" Cyborg says while looking at his built in watch.

Robin suddenly jumps off the machine, the whole team have a sigh of relief that he's finally off the machine "That was fun, let's go to the fair...Titans GO!" Robin with a burst of speed runs out of the arcade with the other titans trailing behind.

While on the walk to the fair "So how was girl time with Star?" Raven whispers over to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looks down at his newly painted nails "er...it wasn't as bad as I thought..." Beast Boy mutters with slight embarrassment.

"You can't be serious?" Raven questions.

"Of course not I was joking haha..." Beast Boy gives a hesitant laugh at the end.

"This is the fair of fun?" Starfire asks while looking up at the flashy sign of the fair.

"This is it Star" Robin answers, Raven looks slightly unimpressed while Beast Boy's eyes are twinkling at the size of the ferris wheel, the titans enter the fun fair which is a very busy and populated fair full of many people.

"Look Robin...they have games..." Starfire points while pulling Robin to the stall games of knock the cans over and the water gun game.

"I guess it's just us three then" Beast Boy says to his other two titans.

"Eating Contest?! Sorry guys you're on your own" Cyborg shouts while looking at the sign, Cyborg has a short wave at Beast Boy and Raven, then with a sudden burst of speed runs to the food stalls.

"I guess it's just me and you then Rae?" Beast Boy says, Raven rolls her eyes.

"Robin...what are they doing?" Starfire asks while pointing at someone throwing a baseball at a stack of cans.

"You just throw the ball at the cans to knock them down, then you get a prize" Robin explains to Starfire "I'll show you" Robin gives his money to the stall owner "3 Baseballs please" The stall owners nods his head and slides over the baseballs "I probably won't need 3 but...thanks" Robin says with overconfidence.

Robin throws the first Baseball it's just wide of the cans "That was just a warm up throw no biggie" Robin picks up the second Baseball and stares intensely at the cans, Robin throws with all his might it just merely skies it.

"Robin may I try?" Starfire asks, Robin shakes his head.

"It's fine Star...I can handle this" Robin picks up his last Baseball, gripping it tightly he takes his stance, he throws the Baseball with all his might, it again misses it's target "I was just tricking you...er...3 more please" The stall owner slides over 3 more Baseballs.

While at the food stall Cyborg sits down in his seat with 5 other opponents to his left hand side "The starter for out fearless challengers is...Taco's!" The host presents a try of many different Tacos with different fillings, the crowd cheers.

"I was born for this kinda competition" Cyborg says while rubbing his mechanical hands together, Cyborg picks up the first Taco and begins to munch on it's delicious goodness but soon puts it back down "HOT SAUCE!" Cyborgs mouth is on fire "Who puts Hot Sauce on a Taco?!" Cyborg begins to fan down his mouth but picks the Taco to begin his second attempt.

"So Robin says we're doing this so everyone can hang out with each other but he's gone on his little date with Star while Cyborg is eating" Raven says to Beast Boy.

"I don't see a problem, Star and Robin are hanging out while Cyborg is having fun with his stomach" Beast Boy looks at the many rides they have on show "Anyway, we can have fun on the rides!" Raven raises an eyebrow.

"You was scared to go in the cave at the zoo but your ok with rides?" Raven questions.

"Well I know what to expect with rides, while the cave...is dark and scary" Beast Boy shivers at the thought of the cave.

"If that's the case I guess we can't go to the haunted house" Raven sarcastically jokes, causing Beast Boy to laugh.

"haha, you're really beginning to grow on me" Beast Boy says out loud but covers his mouth realising what he just said.

"er...let's just go on one of the rides then" Raven says hoping to forget what Beast Boy said, Beast Boy nods agreeing with Raven _"What did he mean I was growing on him?" _Raven asks herself.

They go on the spinning tea cups ride "You better keep hold of your lunch Rae or you'll lose it!" Beast Boy says with a huge smile on his face.

The ride starts as the ride continues to spin and spin both of them are getting very dizzy "WOAH!" Beast Boy yells his eyes are all over the place, Beast Boy peeks his eyes open to see Raven actually smiling _"Even Rae is having fun on the ride!" _

The ride stops, Beast Boy and Raven barely walk off the ride, the two support each other standing up so they don't hurt themselves or anyone else, "Do you want to go again?" Beast Boy asks the dizzy Raven, Raven looks to her side at Beast Boy.

"Never...again!" Raven demands causing Beast Boy to have a short laugh.

"We'll try another ride then" Beast Boy says.

"Robin...may I give it a throw?" Starfire asks Robin who has already gone through another 4 rounds of Baseballs.

"It's fine Star...I'm just...er...tired from all the dancing now I have found my edge" Robin answers.

Starfire has a small sigh to herself "Ok Robin" Starfire continues to watch Robin fail at knocking down a stack of cans.

While at the eating competition "Seeing that...most of the contestants passed out due to the extreme Hot Sauce, we only have 2 contestants left we have Cyborg...and Mammoth!" The crowd cheers while Cyborg looks down the table to see Mammoth sitting there.

"_When was mammoth here? I thought he was in jail?" _Cyborg asks himself.

"The main course for this evening will be...a steak" Cyborg gets a grin of easiness on his face "The size of a king size mattress!" Cyborgs jaw drops to the floor.

"_They have steaks that big?" _Cyborg again asks himself.

10 men carry the heavy steaks to the table, luckily the tables is able to support the weight of the steaks "This'll be tough" Cyborg says while looking down the the massive steak.

"LET ME OFF LET ME OFF!" Beast Boy begs and pleads while on the twister ride, Raven doesn't seem to be as shook up as Beast Boy is.

"It was your idea to go on this ride" Raven says to the panicking Beast Boy.

Beast Boy closes his eyes not wanting to open them, Raven has a small chuckle at Beast Boys misfortune, Beast Boy is all ears hearing Raven laugh _"I made her laugh...FINALLY!" _The ride comes to a sudden halt allowing the riders to get off.

"Where to next Rae-Rae?" Beast Boy says cheerfully while nudging Raven in the side.

"Er...well..." Raven begins to look around to see if any other rides catch her eyes.

"We can't come all this way and not go on the ferris wheel!" Beast Boy interrupted and threw his pale grey hands in the air.

"Fine we'll go on the ferris wheel" Raven says while giving a short sigh after.

"Robin...may now I-?" Starfire asks again but gets interrupted by Robin who has lost a record 25 times on the game.

"G...go ahead Star" Robin slides the Baseballs over to Starfire, Robin puts his head down shaking his head surprised that he didn't get a prize _"Maybe throwing Baseballs isn't for me-" _Robin gets interrupted in his thought.

"We have a winner!" The stall owner says, Robin looks up to see Starfire clapping with joy "Pick you're prize little lady" Starfire points at a small kitten stuffed animal.

Robin is completely gob smacked that Starfire won and he didn't "er...good job Star...but how did you do it?" Robin asks, ready to make mental notes how to knock the cans down.

"Well..." Robin is all ears "I threw the ball and the cans fell down" Starfire simply explains causing Robin to have a facepalm moment.

"_Why didn't I think of that?" _Robin asks himself.

Starfire tugs on Robins sleeve "May we go to the wheel of ferris?" Starfire asks Robin who gives a small nod, he's still in shock over what happened.

"Your winner for tonight's eating competition is...Cyborg!" The host says while raising Cyborgs arm in the air while Mammoth is being stretchered out of there "What I think the audience wants to know is, How did you do it?" The host asks, Cyborg taps the bottom of his chin thinking of an answer.

"I pretty much just put the food in my mouth and began to chew" Cyborg gives a brief explanation.

"Not only is he your winner but he's also got a good sense of humor" The host says causing the audience to cheer for Cyborg.

"What's my prize?" Cyborg asks with his hand held out.

"You get...two tickets to a new fancy restaurant opening up next month, using these tickets you can get your starter, main and desert completely FREE!" The host says with much enthusiasm while handing the tickets to Cyborg.

Cyborg begins to shake uncontrollably "Thank you...Thank you..." Cyborg thanks the host with tears in his eyes.

After everything on the stage has gone Cyborg stands down off the stage looking at the tickets "Sweet two tickets for free meals" Cyborg looks up to see Beast Boy and Raven walking to the ferris wheel "YO BB, RAVEN!" Cyborg tries to get there attention but it doesn't work, but looks again to see Robin and Starfire walking to the ferris wheel "YO ROBIN, STAR!" Cyborg tries to get their attention but again it doesn't work, Cyborg walks to the ferris wheel ride as well.

The titans stand together in the line, Starfire shows off the prize she won, while Cyborg gloats about winning the tickets to the new restaurant, Raven just rolls her eyes at her team mates, Beast Boy and Raven enter one of the Gondolas, as there Gondola gets lifted Cyborg enters the one behind them "You guys coming?" Cyborg asks the other two titans.

"It's fine Cyborg, me and Star will get one together" Robin says, Cyborg pouts his lip as a man dressed in a business suit sits next to him instead.

The next Gondola comes down, Robin and Starfire enter it taking there seats while it gets moved to the top.

Cyborg sits back in his seat but notices that Beast Boy and Raven are in front of them _"Wait a minute...this'll be a good opportunity to keep my eyes on BB and Raven" _Cyborg pulls out his already built in binoculars, the guy in the suit next to him tilts his head confused.

"What are you doing?" The guy asks.

"er...making sure my friend doesn't do something stupid" Cyborg answers.

"What do you think of the kitten Robin?" Starfire asks while hugging her prize close to her heart.

"I think it looks great Star...Anyway how was your day?" Robin asks while looking down on the fair as the Gondola gets higher and higher at a calm speed.

"Oh...my day was most wonderful, Raven finally got her hair and nails done!" Starfire says with a ton of joy, Robin raises an eyebrow.

"Really Raven did that?" Robin asks for conformation.

"Yes Raven did, she has changed a lot ever since getting a boyfriend" Starfire says, Robin eyes shoot open.

"BOYFRIEND?!" Robin yells at the top of his lungs.

"Yes? Friends Beast Boy and Raven are doing the dating" Starfire says calmly.

"How do you know this? Did they tell you?" Robin bombards questions at Starfire.

"Well...they haven't told us yet but it appears its obvious, I've never seen Raven this happy since doing the hanging out with Beast Boy" Starfire answers.

Cyborg continues to watch Raven and Beast Boy like a hawk "I've got my eyes on you two...the damn wheel's turning to fast!" Cyborg complains and pulls out his hacking program built in his arm and begins to hack into the machine bringing it to a sudden halt _"Good...now it's easier" _

"That's great..." Raven says sarcastically when the wheel suddenly stopped.

"So...er...Rae, how long until the mirror is fixed?" Beast Boy hesitantly asks.

"I told you it could be a few weeks or a month" Raven says.

"I don't mind, It's been kinda fun hanging out with you" Beast Boy says, catching Raven by surprise as he carries on "I think I'm really starting to like you Rae" Raven raises her eyebrow.

"You didn't like me before then?" Raven asks with her head slightly down.

Beast Boy shakes his head waving his hands up "No...i liked you before then, I just like you even more now hehe" Raven again raises her eyebrow "I mean er...not like like I mean like not like like of course hehe" Beast Boy begins to lose track of his words, Raven has a short smile while Beast Boy panics.

Raven puts her green hand on Beast Boys shoulder "Don't worry, it's hard for me to say this but I'm beginning to really like you as well" Raven says, Beast Boy feels a strong impulse in his heart.

Cyborg continues to watch with his new buddy "Look Look" Cyborg holds out the binoculars over the guys eyes "You see BB, he's doing to move to Raven putting his hand on her shoulder, I bet they're going to kiss" Cyborg says.

"I don't think so" The guy says.

"Ok then, I bet 5 bucks they kiss" Cyborg puts his hand out for a handshake which the guy sat next to him accepts the challenge.

"Maybe, switching bodies was more of a good thing than a bad thing" Beast Boy says, Raven shakes her head disagreeing.

"I disagree, I'm green, I smell and I sleep on a rocky bed" Raven complains while lowering her hand of Beast Boys shoulder.

"Anyway isn't there something in your books that can fix the mirror faster?" Beast Boy asks.

Raven has a small shrug "I'm not sure...it'll take a long time to check" Beast Boy puts his hand on Ravens shoulder.

"LOOK LOOK, now Ravens putting her hand on BB's shoulder they're going to kiss!" Cyborg yells to the guy sitting next to him who is shaking his head.

"If the two of us look for it, it'll be faster" Beast Boy says.

"Ok...we'll have a look through the books to see if there is a faster way" Raven says while having a small nod, Beast Boy takes his hand off Ravens shoulder.

The ferris wheel begins to move again as it brings everyone back down, Cyborg shakes his head "No, no it can't go like this" The guy sitting next to him pulls out his hand because he won the bet, Cyborg pulls out 5 bucks and hands it to him "damn...know it all...business guy...Mr. KnowItAll" Cyborg mumbles to himself.

As everyone gets off the ride Robin checks his watch "Look at the time guys, it's 22:35 we better get going" Robin orders the team who all walk back to the T-Car.

"Robin?" Starfire calls out, Robin looks to his side at Starfire "Thank you for today...everyone seems to have gotten closer" Robin looks ahead to see Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg chatting away.

"Thank you Star for giving me this idea" Robin thanks Starfire.

The group enter the T-Car ready for there trip home, the T-Car makes it to Titan Tower in record time as everyone heads off to bed, Beast Boy is still awake in his room hugging his pillow _"Its happened again...in my heart...I have feelings for Rae..." _Beast Boy buries his head in the pillow _"But I shouldn't...we're the complete opposite" _Beast Boy looks up at his door _"I wonder what Raven would think if I told her? I've really started to like her but if I told her how I feel it could ruin our friendship...forever" _Beast Boy lays back on his pillow but suddenly sits up on his bed _"Wait...I'm helping her find the book tomorrow...I'll try to ask but not make it obvious!" _Beast Boy lays back on his pillow _"Tomorrow..." _


	7. My Emotions

**Chapter 7: My Emotions**

"ZZZZ, Unicorns..." Beast Boy is still in his slumber, but he suddenly sits up and has a small stretch to himself "What a weird night..." Beast Boy scratches the sleep out of his eyes.

"What happened last night?" Someone asks.

Beast Boy looks up to see Raven standing there and he immediately puts the blanket over his face "er...nothing happened last night...i was...just..." Beast Boy tries to think of a lie.

"Never mind, are you ready then?" Raven asks.

"Ready for what? Checking the books?" Beast Boy asks, Raven gives a small nod, Beast Boy climbs out of his comfy bed "Ok where do we check first?" Raven pushes her bookcase to the side to reveal another room full of bookcases filled with many thick and heavy books, Beast Boy's jaw has dropped "All...of these books are yours?" Raven again nods "It looks like you robbed the library" Beast Boy jokes.

"We'll start over here then we'll work ourselves up" Raven points at the first bookcase, Beast Boy nods agreeing with Ravens plan, the two make there way to the bookcase, Beast Boy's head is looking from side to side trying to take the scenery in.

"_This place is creepier than Raes room, look at all the cobwebs.." _Beast Boy complains to himself, as Raven grabs one of the books off the shelves and begins to flick through the book, Beast Boy pulls out another book and reads the title of the book _"The brief history of...Azarath" _Beast Boy struggles picking the book up "It's so heavy...how is this brief?!" Beast Boy complains as he drops the book.

"Watch what you're doing" Raven says.

Beast Boy goes on his knees to flick through the book instead, Beast Boy opens the first page "What exactly are we looking for?" Beast Boy cautiously asks.

"A book that tells us something about the mirror" Raven answers while looking up from her book.

"Oh I see...what's an Azarath?" Beast Boy continues to question Raven.

"It's where I was born" Raven gives a short answer which raises Beast Boys eyebrow.

"What was It like?" Beast Boy asks another question.

Raven grips the book tightly "Do you mind...if we don't talk about that?" Raven asks.

"Oh...er...sorry about that" Beast Boy apologises.

Beast Boy continues to turn the pages of his first book while Raven is already on her third book "WOW...Azarath looks so cool..." Beast Boy comments on the pictures "It's as if a horror movie had it's own dimension or planet" Raven has a short sigh to herself.

"Yesterday was fun wasn't it?" Beast Boy asks, Raven supplies a hesitant nod almost as if she hates admitting she had fun.

Beast Boy closes the brief history of Azarath book and struggles putting it back on the shelf, Beast Boy runs his grey fingers across the bookshelf trying to find a book that catches his eye, Beast Boy spots one immediate and pulls it off the shelf, 'Volume 1 of Spells' Beast Boy opens the book _"Let's see if there's a spell to fix the mirror" _

Raven is constantly flicking through the books and has occasional peeks at Beast Boy to make sure he's not ruining her books _"At least it looks like he's taking it serious" _

"_Let's see...Teleportation...Dark Energy burst...that sounds cool...wait a minute...mind spells...Rae did tell me it's a portal to her mind so..." _Beast Boy turns to the page of the book and analyses the spells _"Mind freeze...i get that when I have an ice pop" _Beast Boy jokes.

"_Hidden emotion?" _Beast Boy questions as he tries to read through the description of the spell he's just more confused _"Why would there be a spell to hide emotion?" _Beast Boy questions himself but has a small shrug and continues to flick through the book.

While Beast Boy flicks through the book he peeks over at Raven who has already flicked through 12 books already _"I said I'd do it last night...but why am I so scared now?" _Beast Boy casually leans over against the bookcase where Raven is sitting on the floor Beast Boy taps the bottom of his chin while looking at the book _"How the heck am I suppose to get Rae to talk about her feelings?!" _Beast Boy spots a spell in the book that gives him an idea "WOW, there are a lot of love spells in this book" Beast Boy says aloud but Raven ignores him "Have you ever used one of these Rae?" Beast Boy asks.

"No I haven't" Raven calmly says while pulling down another book off the shelf.

"Why not?" Beast Boy asks while hiding his face with the book.

"Why would I?" Raven answers Beast Boys question with another question.

Beast Boy is unprepared for that question and looks around the room hoping to thinking of an answer "er...just wondering why you have the spell if your not going to use it?" Beast Boy wipes his forehead.

"I have no use for it, It's something I was forced to learn in Azarath" Raven answers.

"So...does that mean in Azarath you had feelings for someone?" Beast Boy asks while again hiding his face with the book.

"No I haven't" Raven again gives a short angry tone answer.

"Sorry I was just wondering" Beast Boy apologises.

Raven shakes her head at Beast Boy and continues to flick through the books.

A few hours pass, after there last conversation there is a long silence in the air between the two _"I'm such an idiot, we were getting along fine...until I asked that stupid question" _Beast Boy continues to kick himself, Raven is still sat down looking through the books, Beast Boy approaches Raven sitting down opposite her.

"Have you found anything yet?" Beast Boy asks.

"Not yet...what about you?" Raven asks, Beast Boy shakes his head.

"Maybe this was a bad idea" Beast Boy says, Raven shakes her head.

"We might as well try to check if theirs a quicker way" Raven says, Beast Boy has a small shrug and pulls out one of the books.

"er...sorry about earlier...asking personal stuff" Beast Boy apologises.

"Don't worry" Raven assures Beast Boy.

Beast Boy flicks through the book and has occasional glances at Raven _"I should have known it was a bad idea..." _Raven notices that Beast Boy is lower than usual.

"What's wrong?" Raven asks.

Beast Boy puts down the book and looks directly at Raven "Nothing...er...I just want to find a book that's all" Raven has a short sigh to herself.

Raven looks down at her book but suddenly stands up with the book in her hands "I found it" Beast Boy stands up moving closer to Raven looking over her shoulder.

"Really?" Beast Boy asks, Raven nods.

"It's an old spell but it may work...there will be some consequences though" Raven answers.

"Who cares just do the spell" Beast Boy orders, Raven shakes her head.

"We did that last time which caused us to switch bodies, just listen to the consequences first" Raven in a slightly angry tone reminds Beast Boy.

"Sure, I'll listen" Beast Boy says unenthusiastically.

Raven grabs a stick with a piece of chalk on the end of it and begins to draw a variety of symbols on the floor "Why are you drawing on the floor?" Beast Boy asks.

"This'll be a portal for the mirror and us" Raven answers "But the problem with doing it this way is..." Raven has a short pause to herself before continuing "If we do it this way and it works...my emotions will be in charge of my body...for a short time" Beast Boy tilts his head confused.

"Whys that?" Beast Boy asks.

Raven finishes drawing the symbols in the center of the room "When I regain control of my body my emotions will try to...take control...It'll take a short while for me to regain control" Beast Boy raises his eyebrow.

"How long is a short while?" Beast Boy asks.

Raven looks down at the floor with symbols on it and looks at the book to make sure it matches "The longest is two days" Beast Boy wipes his forehead.

"That's not a problem then" Beast Boy says confidently, Raven shakes her head disagreeing.

"I won't have control over the emotions...so I need your help" Raven almost silently says the last line.

"Why do you need my help?" Beast Boy asks.

"You need to keep my emotions in my room, if they escape I don't know what they'll do" Raven answers.

Beast Boy nods his head and puts his grey hand on Ravens shoulder "Don't worry I have your back...until anger shows up, then you'll be on your own" Beast Boy laughs at the end.

"That better be a joke" Raven says, Beast Boy nods.

"I need to get the mirror, you stay here" Raven says to Beast Boy who again nods, Raven rushes into her new room to grab the mirror while Beast Boy stares down at the symbols on the floor, Raven enters back in the room with the mirror and it's pieces, Raven places the pieces in the center of the symbol and walks towards Beast Boy handing him the book "You need to say this spell"

Beast Boys legs begin to shake "Why do I have to say it why not you?" Beast Boy asks while holding out the book to Raven.

Raven pushes the book back to Beast Boy "It only works if the spell user has the blood of Azarath" Raven answers, Beast Boy has a small sigh to himself and looks at the spell.

"How the heck am I suppose to say that?" Beast Boy asks.

"Just say it" Raven commands.

Beast Boy shakes his head looking at the spell very confused "Azarath, Ukualua, Varutisl" As Beast Boy read through the line a ray of light emanates from the outer symbol, Raven is surprised that Beast Boy is actually doing it "Wimazko, Gaaultcty, Zinthos!" Beast Boy looks up from the book to see there's a wall of darkness surrounding them and the symbol "I...is this suppose to happen?" Beast Boy asks Raven who nods her head.

A portal appears above the titans head, the two begin to levitate towards the portal along with the mirror, Beast Boy begins to shake out of fear "er...maybe waiting a few weeks for the mirror to fix is the better option" Raven rolls her eyes at Beast Boy as she enters the portal first followed by the mirror and finally Beast Boy enters the portal.

The two and the mirror get dropped off in a very familiar place for the two of them "Wait...this is where I was last time" Beast Boy points out but then he looks at his hand "I'm still grey...why aren't we in our own bodies...it didn't work and now were trapped here!" Beast Boy begins to panic.

Raven stands up looking around but looks down at the ground and notice the mirror is completely fixed, Raven picks up the mirror "If this is fixed that means the portal out of my mind is fixed as well" Raven says.

Beast Boy jumps for joy "Does that mean we'll get our own bodies back?" Beast Boy asks, Raven nods her head.

"All we need to do is enter the portal at the same time" Raven answers.

Beast Boy throws his fist in the air but suddenly lowers it and looks around "erm...where's the pink and grey Ravens?" Beast Boy asks, Raven looks over her shoulder.

"I'm not sure...they could be somewhere else, anyway we need to get to the portal" Raven orders, Beast Boy nods, Raven hands the mirror over to Beast Boy

Raven shapeshifts into a pterodactyl and grabs Beast Boy by his shoulders and flies in the air searching for the fixed portal "There it is Rae!" Beast Boy points at the portal, Raven begins to fly towards it until a laser beam hits one of Ravens wings, Raven lands rough on the ground along with Beast Boy but the mirror stays in tack, Raven shapeshifts back into her human form.

Beast Boy and Raven look up to see a familiar foe flying towards them "It's those monsters from last time" Beast Boy points out.

The gargoyles begin to fire there lasers again at the two of them who quickly roll away "Keep them away from the mirror and the portal" Raven orders, Beast Boy nods as he clutches the mirror tightly.

"Can't we just go through the portal?" Beast Boy asks, Raven shakes her head as the two run for cover.

"If we go through the portal while we're fighting there's a chance that we won't enter it at the same time causing this whole trip to be pointless" Raven explains as the two of them hide behind a rock "We'll have to wait until there gone" As there hiding Beast Boy notices something in the distance a steel cage.

"Why is there a cage in here?" Beast Boy asks.

"I have to keep some of my emotions locked up so they don't hurt anyone" Raven answers.

"But isn't it bad to lock away your emotions?" Beast Boy asks.

"Well...I..." Raven begins to answer until a laser beam shoots past there heads.

"er...heads up?" Beast Boy jokes but Raven simply shakes her head.

The two titans hide there for a short amount of time until the gargoyles have gone, Beast Boy peeks out at the portal to make sure the coast is clear "I...think they're gone" Beast Boy whispers to Raven.

Raven has a peek at the portal to make sure they're gone "Looks like it"

"Lets go then" Beast Boy says and begins to walk to the portal but Raven suddenly grabs his hand pulling him.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? If we do this you'll have to make sure my emotions won't do anything" Raven asks, Beast Boy nods his head.

"Sure I'll make sure your emotions stay in your room" Beast Boy says with confidence.

"Ok...I trust you" Raven says while letting go of Beast Boys arm.

Beast Boy freezes in place trying to process what Raven said to him _"She...trusts me?" _Beast Boy thinks to himself, the two titans walk to the portal.

"Make sure my emotions stay in my room" Raven says to Beast Boy.

"No problem how many of them will there be?" Beast Boy asks.

"Only 1 at a time, each of them will try to take over my body for a random amount of time it could be a few seconds, a few minutes or even a few hours" Raven explains.

Beast Boy nods his head "Now I get it"

"So are you ready?" Raven asks, Beast Boy supplies another nod.

The two step inside the portal at the same time, A portal opens up on Ravens ceiling, the two drop out of it Raven lands softly on the bed while Beast Boy lands heavily on the floor, Beast Boy scratches the back of his head and notices something with his hand "I'm green again!" Beast Boy stands up striking a pose "I'm back in my own body, hey Rae it worked!" Beast Boy turns around to Raven who's cloak has suddenly changed colour "When did you change into pink?"

Raven suddenly jumps out of bed "WOW...so this is Ravens room...where's the colour?!" Raven yells at the walls, Beast Boy scratches the back of his head.

"I guess this is...the happy Raven?" Beast Boy questions but suddenly the pink Raven turns towards him.

"Hey BB, what am I doing here?" Pink Raven asks.

"Well...it's a long story...the real Raven will explain later" Beast Boy says.

The pink Raven suddenly stands on her bed and jumps up and down on it "WOO...this is what the real world is like..." Pink Raven jumps down off the bed and grabs Beast Boy by the arm "Let's go to the park or play some games!" Pink Raven insists, but Beast Boy pulls his arm back from the Pink Raven.

"I'm sorry but the real Raven told me to...keep you in her room" Beast Boy says, Pink Raven looks down disappointed.

"No problem...we have can fun in here together!" Pink Raven raises her arms in the air "Come on tell me one of your jokes" Pink Raven asks, Beast Boy taps his green chin trying to think of a joke, Beast Boy clicks his fingers that he thought of a joke.

"What does a wicked chicken lay?" Beast Boy asks, Pink Raven has a small shrug "Deviled eggs haha get it" Beast Boy laughs at his joke, Pink Raven has a sudden burst of laughter.

"hehe, good one BB" Pink Raven praises Beast Boy who has a cocky smile on his face "I love your jokes" Pink Raven again praises Beast Boy.

"Thanks...anything for my fans" Beast Boy bows getting another burst of laughter from Pink Raven.

"Again the green cute one strikes again haha" Pink Raven compliments Beast Boy, Beast Boys eyes suddenly shoot open.

"You...think I'm cute?" Beast Boy asks that he heard right, Pink Raven nods her head.

"_Wait a minute...Pink Raven is Raes happy side so that means...the real Raven thinks I'm cute!" _Beast Boy jumps to a conclusion as he raises his fist in the air.

"Erm...Pink Raven?" Beast Boy asks, Pink Raven looks directly at Beast Boy "In Ravens mind...what's that cage about?" Beast Boy cautiously asks.

"That steel cage near the portal?" Pink Raven asks, Beast Boy nods "It's to keep some of Ravens emotions locked up"

"How come?" Beast Boy asks.

"It's because...Raven...she...er...doesn't like some of them emotions" Pink Raven says hesitantly.

"Pink Raven can you do me a favour?" Beast Boy asks.

"Sure...what is it?" Pink Raven asks.

"When you go back in your mind...can you let the locked emotions out?" Beast Boy looks away while asking the question.

"But if I do that...Raven might end up locking me in the cage" Pink Raven says with fear.

"Trust me...That won't happen, I'll make sure of it" Beast Boy says reassuring Pink Raven.

"On one condition" Pink Raven says with a mischievous smile.

"I'll do anything what is it?" Beast Boy asks.

"You visit us more often, in Ravens mind" Pink Raven requests.

"I'll try...when she's not around deal?" Beast Boy extends his hand for a handshake.

Pink Raven shakes Beast Boys hand with enthusiasm "I'll do it then...but don't say I didn't warn you, there locked up for a reason" Beast Boy has a careless shrug.

Beast Boy looks up at Pink Raven to notice she's now jumping on the bed _"Let's hope all the Ravens are easy to babysit like her" _While Pink Raven is jumping on the bed Beast Boy takes a seat in a chair near a desk, a few minutes pass as Beast Boy keeps his eyes on Pink Raven she stops jumping on the bed "What's wrong?" Beast Boy asks.

Her cloak is changing colour...it's red "You fool..." Red Raven mutters as she turns around at Beast Boy.

"_This is probably angry Raven...maybe a joke will lighten her up" _Beast Boy makes an accurate guess "What is a dentists favourite instrument?" Red Raven hops down off the bed facing Beast Boy "It's a tuba toothpaste...get it haha" Beast Boy laughs at his joke while Red Raven is unimpressed, suddenly a huge hand print appears on the side of Beast Boys face "Ouch..." Beast Boy holds the side of his face "Why did you do that?" Beast Boy asks.

"You're saying your stupid jokes again, no one likes them" Red Raven speaks with angry tone of voice.

"But Pink Raven said..." Beast Boy gets interrupted.

"Pink Raven is just a fool, she laughs at anything...closed minded simpleton" Red Raven says with a ton of fury in her voice, Beast Boy clenches his fist.

"I'd much rather be with her than you" Beast Boy mutters.

"I didn't hear that...can you speak a little louder" Red Raven taunts, Beast Boy shakes his head backing down from a fight because he knew well he stood no chance against Ravens anger "Weakling...now stand aside I have unfinished business to attend to" Red Raven makes an approach to the door but Beast Boy grabs her wrist.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you leave" Beast Boy says while tightly gripping Red Ravens wrist.

"Get your hand off me" Red Raven orders while firing a dark energy beam at Beast Boy launching him across the room hitting the wall, Red Raven has a sudden smirk and is about to open the door.

Beast Boy suddenly shapeshifts into an octopus and launches himself across the room latching onto the Red Raven, trying to pull her away from the door with his 8 slimy legs which goes successful as Red Raven is struggling to get Beast Boy off of her.

"Get off of me now!" Red Raven orders but it does no use as Beast Boy isn't letting go, the struggle goes on for a 10 minutes before Raven finally breaks free of Beast Boy clutches "Now I'm going to..." Red Raven holds her head wandering around the room "No...not now..." Red Raven drops to her knees, Beast Boy shapeshifts back into his human form and slowly approaches Raven.

"Rae...are you ok?" Beast Boy asks.

Ravens cloak turns into a grey colour catching Beast Boy by surprise when she stands up with her back hunched over with her head held down "Wh...where am I?" Grey Raven says as she turns towards Beast Boy.

"You're in Ravens room" Beast Boy says.

The Grey Raven folds her arms "it's dark in here...I don't like the dark" Grey Raven says to Beast Boy that catches him by surprise.

"_How is Rae scared of the dark she's in it 24 hours a day...usually" _Beast Boy thinks to himself "I'll just turn on the light then" Beast Boy switches on the light switch which was rather stiff to push _"It looks almost as if she never used a light switch before" _The lights come on, Beast Boy turns around to see Grey Raven sitting on the bed hugging a pillow "So what do you want to do now Grey Rae?" Beast Boy asks.

"I...I want to go back" Grey Raven says in shyness.

"I'd prefer to keep my eye on you rather than Red Raven" Beast Boy jokes, Grey Raven looks across at Beast Boy.

"I'm...sorry about Red Raven" Grey Raven apologises.

"You don't have to apologise, it's her fault" Beast Boy says.

Grey Raven looks down "I'm sorry for apologising"

Beast Boy holds his forehead _"On second thoughts...bring back the Red Raven" _Beast Boy jokes "Anyway...i was told about a locked emotion Raven has, it's in a cage or something...do you know anything about it?"

Grey Raven looks up at Beast Boy but looks back down "I know there's only one emotion in the cage and that's all"

"Do you know which emotion it is?" Beast Boy asks, Grey Raven shakes her head.

An Hour passes as Grey Raven is still sat there "It's been a long time" Beast Boy says while looking at the clock in Ravens room, Grey Raven gives a silent nod but suddenly gets off the bed.

Beast Boy raises an eyebrow at Grey Ravens strange behaviour "Are you ok?" The cloak suddenly changes colour...to yellow, Beast Boy looks at the Yellow Raven "Now which one are you?" Beast Boy taps the bottom of his chin.

"I'm intelligence" Yellow Raven says.

"Intelli...what?" Beast Boy questions.

"Intelligence...pretty much it means I'm smart" Yellow Raven explains, Beast Boy slowly nods his head.

"So...what do you want to do?" Beast Boy asks, Yellow Raven simply shrugs and walks to the bookcase, Yellow Raven pulls out a tinned box.

"We could play chess to make time propel faster" Yellow Raven insists, While Beast Boy tilts his head confused "What I mean is we'll waste time" Beast Boy begins to slowly nod his head as Yellow Raven sets up the board and pieces on the desk.

"So I asked the other Ravens about...a cage or something in Ravens mind...which emotion is it?" Beast Boy cautiously asks.

The Yellow Raven looks down at the pieces "I'm sorry...but I'm not able to tell you" Beast Boy shakes his head in disappointment.

"Come on...please...Give me a hint at least" Beast Boy pleads with Yellow Raven.

"Ok...Her cloak is...Violet" The Yellow Raven slowly gives a hint, Beast Boy has a small sigh to himself.

The two continue there Chess game, Yellow Raven is slowly picking apart Beast Boys defence with a sly grin on her face "GRR...I knew this was a bad idea to play chess with you" Beast Boy says while holding his final rook, Beast Boy moves the rook in a place where he hopes Yellow Raven won't take it.

Yellow Raven sees a brilliant opportunity and takes Beast Boys Rook with her Bishop, Beast Boy hangs his head _"I hate chess" _Beast Boy soon looks up to see Ravens cloak has changed it's not orange "er...hey there" Orange Raven has a huge belch catching Beast Boy by surprise.

"What?" Orange Raven says.

"Oh...er...nothing" Beast Boy answers.

"It better be nothing...I'm tired wake me when I want to wake up" Orange Raven requests while having a long stretch with her arms as she walks to the bed.

"How am I suppose to know when you want to wake up?" Beast Boy asks.

Orange Raven lies down on the bed "Whatever...Animal Kid" Orange Ravens head lightly touches the pillow as she rests her eyes.

Beast Boy looks at the unfinished Chess game on the desk _"I guess I win" _Beast Boy turns around at the sleeping Raven "It's Beast Boy not Animal Kid!" Beast Boy yells but it does no use as Orange Raven is already asleep _"This is probably Raes rudeness or even laziness"_

Beast Boy looks at the clock in Ravens room "It's getting late...19:35 already" Beast Boy begins to lose his fight with sleep while looking at Orange Raven sleep.

"Wake up...Wake up...i told you to wake me up" Orange Raven shakes the sleeping Beast Boy waking him up at his surprise.

"Even a simple order and you can't do it...you're useless" Orange Raven complains.

Beast Boy sits up straight rubbing his eyes "What...time is it?"

Orange Raven has a sigh to herself "I have to do that now..." Beast Boy doesn't bother with Orange Raven and looks up at the clock.

"2:34! Wow we was asleep for along time" Beast Boy stands up out of his chair.

"Have you just noticed that?" Orange Raven says.

Beast Boy has a sigh to himself _"This Raven is really...really...annoying!" _Beast Boy complains.

Orange Raven rolls her eyes at Beast Boy as her cloak changes colour to Green, Beast Boy has a sigh of relief that Orange Raven has gone "Thank goodness"

"Oh yeah...i made it!" Green Raven raises her arms in the air "Hi Five!" Green Raven raises one of her hands at Beast Boy which Beast Boy returns a hi five to Green Raven.

"Is there any crimes today?" Green Raven asks while levitating in the air.

Beast Boy shakes his head "No there isn't...anyway it's night" Beast Boy answers, Green Raven lowers her head in disappointment.

To Beast Boys surprise, Green Raven's cloak suddenly changes colour Beast Boy turns away counting all the emotions that he's seen so far.

What Beast Boy is unaware of what's going on behind him, Beast Boy turns around to see the cloak has changed to Violet, Beast Boy begins to slightly back up not knowing what to expect from the Violet Raven, Violet Raven has a small giggle at Beast Boys behaviour.

Violet Raven begins to take a few more steps to Beast Boy who continue to take a few steps back until his back bumps into a bookcase, Beast Boy has nowhere to run as Violet Raven is inches away from him, Beast Boy puts his guard up _"I shouldn't have had Pink Raven break an emotion out, who knows what she'll do...she was locked up for a reason right?" _Violet Raven is moving closer and closer to Beast Boy until there faces are inches away from each other.

"er...you better stop what your doing...you don't know who your messing with" Beast Boy declares causing the Violet Raven to giggle again.

"hehe you're cute...i know your Beast Boy...I know you're a vegan, I know your favourite movie is Galaxy Wars Episode 3: We Have A Sequel Coming, I know you..." Violet Raven gets interrupted by Beast Boy.

"Ok...Ok..I get it, you know a lot about me...which means you're the crazy psychotic Raven right?" Beast Boy guesses, Violet Raven shakes her head giggling.

"No I'm not that hehe" Violet Raven begins to stroke Beast Boys cheek, causing him to blush heavily.

"_I've never seen this side of Raven...she must be opposite or confusion or something!" _Beast Boy begins to guess himself, Violet Raven begins to stroke the bottom of his chin as well.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Violet Raven asks with a pretty smile, Beast Boy feels a strong impulse in his heart.

"I'm not jumpy I..." Beast Boy begins to explain but is interrupted by a kiss on the lips by Violet Raven, Violet Raven wraps her hands around the back of Beast Boys neck, Beast Boys eyes are the size of dinner plates as he breaks Violet Ravens grip by pushing her back, Violet Raven holds her lips.

"Why did you do that?" Beast Boy asks who is heavily blushing.

"Sorry...it's just something I always wanted to do..." Violet Raven says while blushing heavily as well.

"What emotion are you? Are you crazy? Strange? Weird?" Beast Boy asks, Violet Raven lowers her head at those words.

"Sometimes...people can consider the emotion crazy..." Violet Raven says playfully.

Beast Boy points directly at Violet Raven "You admitted it! You are crazy!" Beast Boy yells.

"I'll tell you my emotion...on one condition" Violet Raven gets a sneaky smile on her face.

"What's the condition?" Beast Boy asks.

Violet Raven makes a gesture with her lips, Beast Boy freezes in fear "No I'm not going to do that" Violet Raves lowers her head slightly disappointed but breaks into a smile.

"That's one of the many things I like about you" Violet Raven giggles, Beast Boy doesn't know what to think of the situation he's in, Violet Raven pinches Beast Boys cheek playfully.

Violet Raven moves away from Beast Boy and sits on the bed staring at Beast Boy _"This Raven is crazy...she kissed me...does that mean I kissed Raven...it's her emotion so...I'm getting confused!" _Beast Boy sits down in a seat, away from Violet Raven who giggles at his shyness.

Violet Raven suddenly stands up holding her head uncontrollable moving around the room, Beast Boy stands up out of worry for Violet Raven "What's wrong?" Beast Boy asks, Violet Raven moves closer to Beast Boy still grasping her head.

"I don't know..." Violet Raven struggles to say, Beast Boy grabs Violet Raven by the shoulder getting her to stop in place "Gotcha" Violet Raven mutters and puts her arms around Beast Boys back embracing him in a hug catching Beast Boy by surprise.

"What are you doing? If you change back to the real Raven I'll be in trouble" Beast Boy says to Violet Raven who is snuggling up against his chest.

"I'll let go on one condition" Violet Raven mumbles.

"For the last time I'm not going to kiss you!" Beast Boy yells from the top of his lungs, Violet Raven has a sudden giggle.

"Not that silly goose" Violet Raven says cheerfully "I want you to be there"

Beast Boy tilts his head and tries to break Violet Ravens grip but it has no use "Be there for what?" Beast Boy questions.

"That's my little secret hehe" Violet Raven giggles.

"Ok I'll be there..." Beast Boy mutters.

"Do you promise?" Violet Raven asks.

"Yeah...I promise" Beast Boy says.

Violet Raven breaks from the hug with Beast Boy and gives him a beautiful smile "You're one strange emotion...no wonder Raven locked you away"

Violet Raven looks down in sadness but breaks into a loud yawn and climbs into bed ready to go to sleep "Beast Boy?" Violet Raven calls out, Beast Boy walks to the side of the bed near Violet Raven.

"What now?" Beast Boy asks.

"C..can I borrow you hand?" Violet Raven shyly asks hiding her face away with the blanket.

"Why? So you can.." Beast Boy is interrupted at the start of his explanation by Violet Raven suddenly grabbing his hand "Quit doing that!" Beast Boy tries to break the grip but again it has no use, Beast Boy gives up and sits at the side of her bed with Violet Raven still grasping his hand "You're a strange one do you know that?" Beast Boy asks, Violet Raven simply giggles.

Violet Raven soon finds herself asleep, Beast Boy tries to get his hand out of Violet Ravens grasp but it still doesn't work as Violet Raven still keeps a tight grasp on Beast Boys hand Beast Boy loses his fight with exhaustion and finds himself asleep as well.

Next morning arrives and Beast Boy wakes up realising his hand is free "My hand is free!" Beast Boy poses with his hands up but soon notices a familiar navy blue Raven cloak is standing right behind him, Beast Boys mouth drops "I missed you so much, the other Ravens are either to creepy or too crazy...I'm glad your back" Raven raises her eyebrow "Not like that I mean I miss you as a friend haha" Beast Boy scratches the back of his head.

"Anyway...when I woke up this morning why was I holding your hand?" Raven asks.

Beast Boy is unprepared for that question "er...well...the Grey Raven said she's scared going to sleep at night...so I gave her my hand to help her sleep" Beast Boy lies, Raven has a simple shrug.

"Well all that matters is where in the right bodies now...thanks for all your help" Raven thanks Beast Boy, Beast Boy walks out of her room.

"You're welcome Rae...er...Rae?" Beast Boy calls out, Raven looks up at Beast Boy "If your not busy or anything...do you want to hang out more? You still owe me a rematch with bowling" Beast Boy asks with a smile on his face.

Raven walks towards the door "I'd love to" Raven suddenly covers her mouth with her hand _"I...didn't say that"_ Raven thinks to herself, Beast Boys eyes widen in shock at what Raven said, Raven lowers her hand off her mouth "I'll think about it" The door closes in front of her.

Raven begins to shake her head "I didn't say that...it might be my mind getting itself back together" Raven considering that could be the problem, Raven pulls out of her cloak the mirror to her mind and looks in the mirror in shock that her cheeks have gone to a light shade of red "Why am I...blushing?" Raven questions as she lowers the mirror down on the desk, Raven spots that the chess set is still out _"Looks like Beast Boy tried a game of Chess...i wonder who won?" _

"_It's just my emotions...trying to...get back into the norm that's all" _Raven begins to put the chess set away, After all the pieces and board are put away in the box and back on the shelf Raven sits down on her bed _"Finally I get my bed back...no more lumpy beds"_

While in Beast Boys room "Oh no...not this bed...no...no...no!" Beast Boy is on his knees in front of the bed.

"What's this?" Raven pulls out a camera and a picture in her cloak, Raven checks the camera first, Raven looks at the picture Beast Boy wouldn't let her see "Why...did he take a picture of my face smiling?" Raven questions.

Raven looks at the picture to see it's the same picture but it's just not on the camera, Raven reads the back of it _"Raven should smile more" _written on the back,Raven continues to stare at the picture "Beast Boy wrote that..." Raven puts down the camera and continues to look at the picture "That's...so cute" Raven feels a strong impulse in her dark heart and puts her hand over her mouth _"W...what's happening to me?" _


	8. Emotional Date

**Chapter 8: Emotional Date**

"_Rae hasn't been out of her room for the past few days" _Beast Boy stands outside of Ravens room thinking whether or not to check on her or not _"Ever since she got her body back she's been in her room more than ever" _Beast Boy raises his hand ready to knock on the door but stops himself _"Maybe...she's busy or something?" _Beast Boy has a small shrug and knocks on the door anyway "Hey Rae, are you ok?"

The door slides slightly open all Beast Boy can see is half of Ravens face "So...er...have you thought about that bowling rematch?" Beast Boy asks while twiddling his thumbs.

"Maybe some other time, I'm busy" Raven answers, Beast Boy nods his head as Raven shuts the door.

Beast Boy walks down the hallway into the main room where Cyborg is playing another game with Starfire, Beast Boy sits beside his team mates watching them play the game "Hey BB, do you want to play?" Cyborg asks while still having his sight on the game.

"er...sure dude" Beast Boy answers while picking up another controller.

"Do you think friend Raven would be willing to play the games of videos with us?" Starfire asks while squinting at the screen.

"I don't think so Star, Rae told me she's busy today" Beast Boy answers, Starfire lowers her head in slight disappointment.

"She's been in her room for the past few days, she doesn't want to come out" Starfire says while lowering her controller.

"Did you say something to her BB?" Cyborg asks, Beast Boy shakes his head.

"I didn't do anything!" Beast Boy yells.

"It must be something...did you break up with her or something?" Cyborg asks, causing a blush to appear on Beast Boys face.

"What do you mean break up? We had nothing going in the first place" Beast Boy answers while slamming down his controller on the table.

"BB, theirs no need to be so defensive" Cyborg says with a sly grin on his face, Beast Boy has a short sigh to himself.

"I don't know what's wrong with her...a few days ago she was fine but now...she's locking herself in her room" Beast Boy lowers down his head as he picks up his controller again.

"I see...you didn't say something that offended her or something like that?" Cyborg asks, Beast Boy has a short think about it.

"_I don't think I said anything to offend Rae..." _Beast Boy thinks to himself.

Meanwhile in Ravens room, Raven is sitting in the center of the room with her legs crossed as she's meditating, Raven is inside her mind and is confronting her emotions asking what happened while she was gone.

"What happened?!" Raven asks, Pink Raven has her head held down.

"Nothing happened" Pink Raven says.

"Then why did you take control of my actions a few days ago!" Raven demands an answer from Pink Raven who still has her head held down.

"It wasn't me who did it...it was someone else" Pink Raven says hesitantly.

"You're the only one who would say something like that though" Raven points out, Raven looks over her shoulder to see Grey Raven approaching her.

"I'm sorry...but don't you think you're being a little harsh" Grey Raven says with a ton of fear.

Raven backs up away from Pink Raven "All I'm here for is answers...why am I getting impulses in my heart? All questions lead me to Happy" Raven glares at Pink Raven who still has her head held down not wanting to look up at Raven.

"Maybe...it's not Happy who's doing it" Grey Raven says while adjusting her hood trying to look away from Raven.

"If it's not Happy then who could it be?" Raven asks, Grey Raven gives a small shrug, Raven has a short sigh to herself and raises her arm summoning intelligence in front of her.

"What do you wish to discuss about?" Yellow Raven asks while pushing up her glasses.

"What is causing me to have these impulses in my heart?" Raven asks.

Yellow Raven looks down not wishing to answer that question "If I told you...you'd be angry" Yellow Raven says, Raven shakes her head.

"Tell me now!" Raven demands with anger in her voice.

"Well...it's Beast Boy" Yellow Raven answers.

"Beast Boy? What does he have anything to do with my emotions?" Raven asks.

"Well..." Yellow Raven begins to answer but is interrupted.

"It's because you're in love with him" Violet Raven answers while sitting on top of a rock which Grey Raven usually hides behind, Pink Raven screams with excitement.

"Is it true?" Pink Raven asks while hopping around Raven.

"It's not true..." Raven whispers.

"It's true" Violet Raven says while jumping down off the rock.

Raven turns around facing Violet Raven, suddenly Raven latches around her dark magic around Violet Raven hoisting her up into the air with her back against the rock "I'm not" Raven says, Violet Raven gets a petite smile on her face.

"You are, you like that he spends time with you that he tries to include you with everything...during that time you two swapped bodies...you became closer" Violet Raven explains "Now you...really like Beast Boy" Raven shakes her head as she slams Violet Raven against the wall.

"S...shut up" Raven says while trembling with her voice.

"Face it...you're in love with Beast Boy" Violet Raven says cheerfully, Raven again slams Violet Raven against the wall.

"I'm not..." Raven whispers, Pink Raven is bouncing with joy over the new discovery while Grey Raven suddenly vanishes getting out of that situation.

"Do you want me to tell you how I know?" Violet Raven asks, Raven cautiously nods her head "I'm your Love emotion...you've never felt this way about anyone before have you?" Violet Raven asks.

Raven lowers her arm dropping Violet Raven on the floor, Raven drops to her knees looking across at Violet Raven "Y...you're lying" Raven mutters.

Violet Raven walks towards Raven "It's ok you're in Love...why are you so scared of it?"

Raven shakes her head "I'm not in Love with Beast Boy...i don't care what you say" Raven punches the ground.

Raven opens her eyes and she's sitting in her room _"I'm...not in Love with Beast Boy...I'm not" _Raven thinks to herself, Raven stands up looking in her mirror to see the Violet Raven staring right at her, Raven drops the mirror in fright but luckily not breaking it _"All I need to do is stay away from Beast Boy...then this whole thing will fade away" _

There is a sudden knock on the door of Ravens room "Who is it?" Raven calls out behind the door.

"It's me friend Raven...Starfire" Starfire says, Raven has a sigh of relief as she opens the door "Friends Cyborg and Beast Boy wished me to ask you to join the games of video fun" Starfire says with a small smile, Raven shakes her head.

"No thanks Star, maybe another time" Raven says as she closes the door, Raven sits on her bed laying back looking up at the ceiling _"You thought that was Beast Boy didn't you?" _Raven sits up holding her head _"What's happening to my head?" _

"Friend Raven says she'll play another time" Starfire announces to her other two team mates, Starfire sits in between the two Titans and picks up her controller.

"It's a shame, she was so good last time" Cyborg says as he's shifting from side to side with the controller.

"Don't worry Rae's, just having some time to herself, she'll be out soon trust me" Beast Boy says with confidence, both Cyborg and Starfire lower there controllers looking at Beast Boy with a raised eyebrow.

"How do you know that BB?" Cyborg asks.

Beast Boy is unprepared for that question as he begins to look around the room trying to find an answer "er...educated guess?" Beast Boy says, Cyborg and Starfire share a quick shrug and continue playing the game.

"_I miss Rae...I'll try getting her out again later today" _Beast Boy can't get Raven out of his mind.

While in Ravens room, Raven is reading a book trying to get her mind off the whole Beast Boy problem _"I haven't even seen a Violet version of me yet...maybe it's a new emotion" _Raven thinks to herself as she reads the heavy book.

There is another sudden knock on Ravens door "W...who is it?" Raven asks as she closes her book.

"Rae...it's me, ever since you know...you've been kinda quiet in your room" Beast Boy whispers against the door.

Raven stands up off her bed and walks in front of the door but doesn't open it "I...I'm fine" Raven says.

"Are you sure...anyway...i left my Galaxy Wars comic in there so..." Beast Boy says against the door hoping to get Raven to open her door.

Raven looks over her shoulder to see the book sitting on her desk, Raven picks the book up, Raven opens her door enough for the book to fit through, Raven pushes the book through and quickly closes her door "er...thanks" Beast Boy says as he bends down to pick his book up.

"Rae...everyone is going to be having lunch soon...if you want to join us" Beast Boy again attempts to try and get Raven out of her room.

"No thanks...I'm not hungry" Raven says against the door.

"Your loss, see ya later Rae" Beast Boy says as he walks down the hallway into the kitchen.

Raven leans up against the door and slides down sitting up against the door _"You really like him don't you?" _Violet Raven asks, Raven holds her head shaking her head _"Leave me Alone!"_Raven yells in her mind, suddenly one of her pillows explode due to dark energy, pillow feathers are all over her room, Raven has a short sigh to herself _"Just keep calm" _

"Will friend Raven be joining us?" Starfire asks, Beast Boy sits down near the table opposite Cyborg and Starfire.

"She said she wasn't hungry" Beast Boy mutters.

"I see..." Starfire says disappointedly.

While in Ravens room, Raven is again inside her mind "So is it true?" Pink Raven asks Raven who is sitting against a rock with Grey Raven.

"For the last time it's not true" Raven says with her eyes closed who is trying to concentrate on meditating.

"That's a shame...i think he's kinda cute" Pink Raven giggles.

Ravens eyes shoot open looking up at Pink Raven "I'm trying to concentrate, you talking about Beast Boy isn't helping" Pink Raven has a short nod and walks off elsewhere.

"Now...i can concentrate" Raven says as she closes her eyes.

"I'm sorry for breaking your concentration but..." Grey Raven says but is soon interrupted.

"If this is about Beast Boy...forget it" Raven says, causing Grey Raven to look down in sadness.

"I'm sorry" Grey Raven apologises again.

Raven peeks her eyes open to see Violet Raven skipping towards her "Now what do you want?" Raven asks while standing up facing Violet Raven.

"Nothing, I just find it cute that you're trying to stay away from Beast Boy" Violet Raven giggles.

"It's just until this whole thing goes away" Raven says, Violet Raven has a small stretch to herself "Anyway how was you able to take control of my actions?" Raven asks.

"I'm a very strong emotion...just like how your anger takes control of you, I can take control of you" Violet Raven says with a strong smile.

"Can you please stop it?" Raven pleads, Violet Raven begins to tap the bottom of her chin.

"Hmm...on one condition" Violet Raven says while playfully pinching Ravens cheek.

"Ok what is it?" Raven asks.

Violet Raven begins to stroke her hair "If...i can go on a date with...Beast Boy" Violet Raven blushes.

"Why would I let you do that?" Raven asks.

"If you let me do that, I'll never disturb or take control of your body ever again" Violet Raven says with her head held high.

"How do I know you're not lying...just to get a date with Beast Boy" Raven asks.

"Does Love ever lie? That's all I want just a date with Beast Boy and I'll never bother you again" Violet Raven extends her hand for a handshake, Raven looks down at Violet Ravens hand.

"I...I'll think about it..." Raven vanishes out of her mind and back in her room leaving Violet Raven standing there, Violet Raven takes her hand back and looks over her shoulder to see Pink Raven standing there.

"Do you love Beast Boy?" Pink Raven asks, Violet Raven turns around facing Pink Raven and puts her hand on Pink Ravens shoulder and doesn't say a word.

"_Even if I accepted her request how would I get Beast Boy to go through with it?" _Raven questions, Raven has a small shrug _"Maybe some tea will help me think" _Raven opens her door by an inch looking down the hallway to make sure Beast Boy isn't there luckily for Raven he isn't there.

Raven makes her way down the hallway keeping her eyes everywhere to make sure a certain green titan doesn't see her as she doesn't trust Violet Raven, Raven walks into the main room to see there is no one else there, Raven walks into the kitchen to see no one is there as well, Raven approaches her kettle already filled with water, as Raven waits for the kettle to boil the door opens behind her.

"Friend Raven you've ventured out of your room, do you want to-" Starfire walks in with a smile on her face until she's interrupted by Raven.

"Star, I'm kinda busy today so..." Raven begins to explain until she sees her mechanical team mate walk in with his little green buddy, Raven turns back around facing the kettle hoping that it boils quick.

"So then I told him...I'm a Cyborg not a toaster haha" Cyborg says to Beast Boy while bursting into laughter, Beast Boy also laughs until he looks at behind Starfire to see Raven standing in front of the kettle.

Beast Boy approaches Raven waving his hand "Hey Rae, I almost didn't recognise you without your room with you" Beast Boy jokes getting a small chuckle from Starfire, Raven continues to be silent as she has a long wait for the kettle to boil "Rae do you want to hang out some time with us?" Beast Boy asks.

"No thanks, I'm busy" Raven says.

"Come on Rae-" Beast Boy puts his hand on Ravens shoulder, suddenly the toaster explodes due to a dark explosion from Ravens powers, catching everyone by surprise, the kettle boils Raven quickly pours out her tea and teleports herself back in her room leaving the other titans surprised.

"What was that all about?" Beast Boy asks while he looks at the destroyed toaster.

"I'm so glad I'm a Cyborg and not a toaster" Cyborg jokes, Starfire moves other to the toaster cleaning up the pieces so no one gets hurt.

"She was fine until...you two came in" Starfire says to Beast Boy and Cyborg as she throws away the remains of the toaster.

Cyborg looks directly at Beast Boy "What?" Beast Boy says.

"Remember a few years when her anger took over her when we captured doctor light?" Cyborg asks the two of them.

"Yeah...what does that have anything to do with this?" Beast Boy says.

"Well...it might be happening again, Star said she was fine until us two walked in, that means she's angry at Beast Boy for some reason" Cyborg explains causing Beast Boys jaw to drop.

"How do you know she's angry at me? It might me you" Beast Boy says while pointing directly at Beast Boy.

"I haven't talked to Raven in a long time, while you've gotten really close to her, she's angry at you at something" Cyborg explains.

Beast Boy lowers his head "I don't think I said anything to her"

"I think you should do the apologising to her" Starfire says, Cyborg nods agreeing with Starfire.

"Even if you don't know, she does know so if you apologise it'll make everything better" Cyborg says, Beast Boy has a small shrug.

"I'll do it, but not yet she still seems kinda angry at me" Beast Boy says.

While in Ravens room, Raven puts down her fresh herbal tea on her desk _"I'm loosing control of my powers...I'm not in charge of my emotions" _Raven thinks to herself.

"_And you know how to change that don't you?" _Violet Raven taunts, Raven holds her head _"I do but..." _Raven is interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Rae, it's me...again, anyway I was told to come here and apologise for something I said" Beast Boy says against the door, Raven walks towards the door and takes a deep breath before opening the door as wide as possible.

"Don't worry I'm not angry at you" Raven says, Beast Boy is surprised that he actually got Raven to open her door.

"That's great I thought I might have said something" Beast Boy scratches the back of his head, the two of them have a prolonged silence thinking about what they could say "So...anyway...let me know when you want to play bowling" Beast Boy begins to walk away, Raven steps out of her room.

"Wait!" Raven says, Beast Boy stops and looks over his shoulder.

"What's up?" Beast Boy asks, Raven looks down hesitantly before looking up at Beast Boy.

"er...this may sound odd but" Raven pauses while Beast Boy is all ears "One...of my emotions kinda likes you...they asked me to to ask you to...go on a date with them" Raven looks down after saying that _"I have to do this...or else I won't be in charge of my powers"_Beast Boy is looking away trying to hide his blush.

"Well...er...sure on one condition" Beast Boy says.

Raven shakes her head _"What's with all these conditions?" _Raven asks herself, Raven looks up at Beast Boy before turning her head away "What is it?" Raven asks.

"You go bowling with me...i need to show you that you got lucky" Beast Boy says with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Sure" Raven accepts his request.

"What day then with the whole date with your emotion?" Beast Boy asks, suddenly a picture on the wall explodes due to Ravens dark magic.

"What about tonight?" Raven asks, Beast Boy nods Beast Boy walks down the hall while Raven has a sigh of relief, Beast Boy looks over his shoulder at Raven.

"Which emotion is it anyway?" Beast Boy asks, Raven quickly rushes into her room not wanting to answer him, Beast Boy has a short shrug and walks into the main room with his head held high _"I have a date with one of Ravens emotions? Does that mean I'm technically going on a date with Raven? I wonder which emotion it is...i hope it's the pink one she's kinda cute" _Beast Boy sits down on the sofa with his team mates.

"So did you apologise?" Cyborg asks, Beast Boy nods with a huge smile.

"What's with that smile?" Cyborg asks while his flicking through the channels.

"Oh this smile...it's nothing" Beast Boy says still with his huge smile _"I got a date, I got a date" _Beast Boy hums to himself, Cyborg turns his head looking at Beast Boy.

"What happened? You seem too happy" Cyborg says while putting down the control of the TV.

"Happy? I'm just happy Rae accepted my apology" Beast Boy says while keeping the secret of the date to himself.

"YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH BEAST BOY!" Pink Raven screams with excitement and happiness after Raven told everyone about what's happening, Pink Raven begins to jump for joy "Does that mean you're in love with Beast Boy?" Pink Raven asks.

Raven has a short sigh to herself "I'm not going on the date, another emotion is instead...I'm not in love with Beast Boy" Raven explains.

"Who's the lucky emotion? Is it me?" Pink Raven asks while hopping around Raven.

Raven has a sudden shake of her head "It's not you" Raven says, Pink Raven lowers her head.

"Who is it then?" Pink Raven asks.

"It's me" Violet Raven answers whose been standing on top of a rock the whole time.

"You're lucky" Pink Raven compliments.

Violet Raven hops down off the rock and faces Raven "Thank you" Violet Raven thanks Raven.

"Just remember I'm doing this for me...not for you" Raven mutters.

A few hours pass and it's almost time for the date between Beast Boy and Violet Raven, Raven closes her eyes as suddenly her cloak changes to Violet, Violet Raven is now in control _"I can't wait!" _Violet Raven screams with excitement.

Soon there is knock on her door, Violet Raven opens it with excitement "Hello?" Violet Raven says.

Stood at the door is Beast Boy his eyes widened at her cloak "Oh...no it's you" Beast Boy lowers his head, Violet Raven exits her room and locks her arms with Beast Boy.

"That's not nice to say to your date hehe" Violet Raven giggles as she drags Beast Boy down the hallway "So where are you taking us on our little date hehe" Violet Raven asks while still giggling.

"er...I'm not sure, maybe a bite to eat or something" Beast Boy answers as the two are standing outside, Violet Raven lifts both her arms in the air teleporting both her and Beast Boy to Jump City National Park.

"Just a bite to eat? Come on BB, you can think better than that" Violet Raven playfully nudges Beast Boy in the side, cracking Beast Boy into a small smile.

"Ok we'll go to see a film or something" Beast Boy says.

Violet Raven tilts her head "We'll see what happens come on" Violet Raven again locks her arms with Beast Boy as the two take a stroll down the street.

"So...why did you want to go on a date with me?" Beast Boy asks, Violet Raven rests her head on Beast Boys shoulder.

"Why wouldn't I? You're cute, funny and handsome of course hehe" Violet Raven giggles, Beast Boy slightly blushes at those compliments.

"_Maybe...tonight won't be so bad" _Beast Boy thinks to himself as he enters the Cimema with Violet Raven "So which film do you want to see?" Beast Boy asks while looking at the selection.

"I don't mind as long as your there with me" Violet Raven says while tightening her grip on Beast Boys arm.

"We'll go see this one" Beast Boy points at a horror movie poster.

Violet Ravens legs begin to shake after looking at the poster "...Paranormal...Blood...are you sure?" Violet Raven asks while her voice trembles, Beast Boy nods as they walk to the counter to get tickets.

"2 for Paranormal Blood please" Beast Boy asks, the two of them get there tickets and take there seats in the screening.

Violet Raven continues to have her arm locked with Beast Boy even when they sit down "This one isn't too scary is it?" Violet Raven asks.

"It's very scary, it's meant to be the scariest film ever made" Beast Boy says, Violet Raven sinks down in her seat fearing the film she's going to see.

The film starts and Violet Raven is already shielding her eyes from the film _"This film is too scary" _Violet Raven finds her self hugging Beast Boys arm looking away from the screen, Beast Boy looks at his side and gets a strong impulse in his heart.

"_That's cute" _Beast Boy thinks to himself as he watches Violet Raven clutch onto his arm.

The film finishes as the two step out of the Cinema Violet Raven is still clinging onto Beast Boy "Where do you want to go now?" Violet Raven asks.

"We could go for something to eat or we could have a walk around the city" Beast Boy gives Violet Raven two options.

"Let's get something to eat, then we can go to the park" Violet Raven insists.

"Great idea Rae, lets go to the pizza parlour" Beast Boy says, causing a short smile to appear on Violet Ravens face.

While on the walk to the pizza parlour "So did you enjoy the film?" Beast Boy asks with a small laugh as well.

"Shush you" Violet Raven nudges Beast Boy in the side.

"_I'm actually having a lot of fun with this Raven...we just got off to a bad start a few days ago" _Beast Boy thinks to himself as he opens the door of the parlour for Violet Raven.

"You're such a gentleman" Violet Raven compliments.

The two sit down in the busy parlour waiting for their orders to be taken "Anyway what emotion are you?" Beast Boy asks, Violet Raven gets a joyous smile and reaches across the table putting her index finger on Beast Boy lips.

"Shh...that's a secret hehe" Violet Raven giggles as Beast Boy breaks out in another small blush, Violet Raven sits back down in her seat as the waiter approaches the two of them.

"Can we have, half vegetarian and half cheese pizza" Beast Boy orders, the waiter writes the order down in his notepad as he walks away from the table.

As there waiting for there pizza to be given to them Violet Raven continues to stare at Beast Boy across the table, Beast Boy begins to become nervous the longer she stares _"It's like she has a school crush on me or something" _The pizza arrives in record time.

Beast Boy pays this time for the pizza as they dig into the pizza "er...Beast Boy?" Violet Raven hesitantly calls out grabbing Beast Boys attention as he looks up "Have you...ever felt love before?" Violet Raven asks.

Beast Boy puts down his pizza looking down "I guess...you can, I'm not sure if you know this but there was this girl with blonde hair and the sweetest smile, who had trouble controlling her powers and made a few wrong choices...but she really loved her friends and they loved her back"

Violet Raven tilts her head "Where is she now?" Violet Raven asks.

"She saved everyone...but it took her life in the process" Beast Boy lowers his head but suddenly feels a hand on top of his hand giving him support, Beast Boy looks up to see it's Violet Raven giving him support.

"I'm so sorry...I'm sure she loved you back as well" Violet Raven supports Beast Boy.

"Thanks Rae" Beast Boy says.

"Even though...love can easily return to a persons heart...if it's the right special person" Violet Raven says, causing a smile to break on Beast Boys face.

"I think you're right, I think I'll find someone" Beast Boy says as Violet Raven takes her hand off Beast Boys hand.

"They might be closer than you think" Violet Raven says as she picks up a cheese pizza and takes a small bite of her pizza, Beast Boy picks up his pizza and continues to eat.

"_Violet Raven is better than I thought, I was wrong about her being crazy" _Beast Boy thinks to himself.

"Violet Rae? I'm sorry about calling you crazy a few days ago, you seem to be rather nice" Beast Boy apologises and compliments.

"Thanks...for calling me that" Violet Raven says shyly.

"Calling you what? Nice?" Beast Boy asks, Violet Raven shakes her head.

"Thanks for calling me Rae, I think it's kinda cute" Violet Raven blushes thinking about that.

The two finish eating there pizza and walk out of the parlour "I told you the pizzas here are amazing" Beast Boy says confidently, Violet Raven has a small giggle.

"You're right...so do you want to go to the park and talk a little?" Violet Raven asks, Beast Boy nods as the two walk into the park.

The two of them take in the green scenery around them "The park looks beautiful at night doesn't it?" Beast Boy asks.

Violet Raven hugs Beast Boys arm again "It looks very beautiful at night, but it could be better" Violet Raven says.

Beast Boy tilts his head slightly confused "What do you mean?" Beast Boy asks but sees that Violet Raven is resting her head on his shoulder "Anyway what emotion are you?" Beast Boy asks.

The two walk to the small stream of water travelling down the park as they lean on the guard rails "Don't you remember...a kiss and I'll tell you" Violet Raven playfully puts her index finger on her lips.

"Other than that" Beast Boy says.

Violet Raven begins to tap the bottom of her chin "How about not on the lips...what about just the cheek?" Violet Raven says very shyly and blushing.

Beast Boy has a short sigh to himself "Ok...just the cheek no funny business"

A petite smile appears on Violet Ravens face "No funny business just one kiss on my cheek and I'll tell you"

Beast Boy faces Violet Raven who is putting out her cheek ready for Beast Boy _"It's just to know her emotion that's all, just think of it as a mission" _Beast Boy thinks to himself, Beast Boy moves closer and closer to Violet Ravens cheek who is ready to burst with excitement, Beast Boy lands a soft peck on Violet Ravens cheek only lasting a second, Beast Boy backs up with a blush as does Violet Raven who is also blushing very heavily.

"I didn't think you'd be able to do that" Violet Raven says surprised and slightly shook up by the kiss.

"Well I did it...now tell me your emotion!" Beast Boy says while pointing at Violet Raven.

"Getting directly to the point...i like that" Violet Raven says while winking at Beast Boy "My emotion is...Love" Violet Raven tells Beast Boy her emotion causing Beast Boy to widen.

"Y...y...you're Ravens love emotion?" Beast Boy asks, Violet Raven nods "D...does that mean that the real Raven is..." Beast Boy gets interrupted.

"Yes, Raven is in love with you she's just shy of telling you...but I'm not" Violet Raven says while stroking Beast Boys cheek "Do you love Raven?"

Beast Boy looks down hesitantly whether to answer or not "I think I do...ever since we swapped bodies we became more closer and I started to really like her" Beast Boy admits to Violet Raven who gets a sudden smile on her face.

"So you're saying your in love with Raven?" Violet Raven asking for confirmation, Beast Boy gives a shy nod "That's great!" Violet Raven says with a ton of excitement.

"er...Rae, why did you want to know this?" Beast Boy asks, Violet Raven taps the bottom of her chin thinking of an answer.

"It's because...Raven has never felt love before...she's been alone for a long time it's good to have close friends but...her heart is lacking compassion" Violet Raven looks down "I was a locked away emotion that Raven thought never existed but ever since I've been free, she's become more and more in love with you"

"Rae locked you away?" Beast Boy asks.

"Yes, but it was just because she thought my emotion was broken because she's never felt it before...She's finally happy and it's great to finally see her with a smile...like you said she's got a cute smile" Violet Raven begins to trail with her voice.

Beast Boy feels a strong impulse in his heart "Rae...I...never thought of it that way...yeah she does have a cute smile" Beast Boy says.

"BB, thanks for the best date I've ever had...it's the only date I've ever had hehe" Violet Raven giggles

"I'm glad you liked it, I really enjoyed it" Beast Boy says Violet Raven who soon finds herself hugging Beast Boy, Beast Boy feels a range of emotions running through his mind and heart.

Beast Boy soon wraps his arms around Violet Ravens back embracing her in a hug as well _"If this is how the real Raven feels...then I should let her know how I feel...but this Raven is sweet as well...but aren't they the same person...I'm getting confused" _

Violet Raven breaks from her hug as does Beast Boy "Well...it's getting late now we might as well head back" Beast Boy says, Violet Raven nods her head agreeing as she raises her arms causing a dark portal to appear under there feet, the two enter the portal and soon find them selves outside of Ravens room.

"Beast Boy...I'd again like to thank you for an amazing night out...I'll never forget it" Violet Raven again thanks Beast Boy, Beast Boy gives Violet Raven a small smile.

"You're welcome, if you ever want to do it again, I'm free" Beast Boy gives Violet Raven a thumbs up with a cheesy smile, causing Violet Raven to giggle.

Violet Raven puts her hand on her room door ready to enter but stops herself and turns towards Beast Boy, Violet Raven lowers her hand off the door "er...Beast Boy?" Violet Raven calls out.

Beast Boy looks directly at Violet Raven "What's up?" Beast Boy asks, Violet Raven approaches Beast Boy very closely where their faces are only inches away from each other, Beast Boy moves his head back a little bit but Violet Raven begins to stroke Beast Boys cheek moving down to his chin causing Beast Boy to break out in a blush and his heart is on the verge of giving up with how fast his heart is beating, Violet Raven suddenly wraps her hands behind Beast Boys neck not letting go, Violet Raven stares deeply in Beast Boys forest like eyes.

The two continue to stare into each others eyes until Beast Boy tries to break the silence "Rae...I..." Beast Boy gets interrupted by Violet Raven.

"Shh...don't speak" Violet Raven says calmly, Violet Raven begins to move close to Beast Boys face, Beast Boy is showing no objection to Violet Ravens approach if anything he's encouraging it, Beast Boy begins to move closer to Violet Ravens face as there centimetres away from there lips connecting, Violet Raven gets a sly grin and lets go of the back of Beast Boys neck, suddenly a huge red hand print is on the face of Beast Boy as Violet Raven just slapped Beast Boy on his right cheek, Beast Boy is shook up by this.

"What..." Beast Boy mutters, Beast Boy turns his head to see Violet Ravens cloak has changed a different colour...it's turned to a maroon colour, Maroon Raven is laughing hysterically at Beast Boy "What did you to do the other Raven?" Beast Boy demands for an answer as he clenches his fist.

"Other Raven? Oh the Violet colour Raven? That was me all along...you're so gullible you allow a pretty face to trick you, you're nothing but weak" Maroon Raven says.

"So does that mean...the Violet Raven...isn't Ravens love emotion?" Beast Boy guesses as he holds the side of his cheek.

"Love haha, who could love a green freak like you, get real kid Raven wouldn't ever think about loving you" Maroon Raven insults Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looks down loosing his breath as his heart is slowly being ripped to shreds by this Raven "Y...you're wrong" Beast Boy mumbles to himself.

"Anyway I should thank you for tricking that dumb Raven to let me free, I just use the stupid Violet cloak to trick the others to think I'm a kind and innocent emotion...it worked on a fool like you" Maroon Raven points directly at Beast Boy who won't put his head up.

"What emotion are you then?" Beast Boy asks not looking up at Maroon Raven.

"I guess I owe you that much, I'm a side of Raven that no one has ever seen...I'm Ravens Cruel emotion" Maroon Raven has a chuckle to herself "All those things that I told you was a lie, Raven doesn't care about you, look at that other girl you said you loved...all your loves end in heartbreak" Beast Boy shakes his head and runs past Maroon Raven pushing her to the side and heads the the rooftop.

Maroon Raven walks and opens the door of her room and steps inside, Maroon Raven closes her eyes and enters Ravens mind, Maroon Raven stands in a field alone by herself she looks around surprised that no one is there but suddenly the real Raven stands in front of her "What happened to your cloak...it was Violet before?" Raven questions causing another laugh from Maroon Raven.

"Don't tell me your as dumb as he is, I fooled both of you to cause pain and despair on you and your friend" Maroon Raven gloats.

Raven clenches her fist grabbing Maroon Raven in dark energy not letting her go "What did you do?" Raven asks.

"I did what everyone wanted me to do...break his little fragile heart haha" Maroon Raven begins to laugh.

Raven shakes her head "Tell me who you actually are and I may spare you" Raven says.

"I'm...Cruelty" Maroon Raven says but suddenly a portal opens up at the bottom of her feet, Raven throws Maroon Raven through the portal sending her to another dimension with no powers.

Raven opens her eyes in her blue cloak in her room _"I need to check on Beast Boy" _Raven teleports herself to the roof to see Beast Boy sitting on the edge of the rooftop.

"Beast Boy...I..." Raven approaches Beast Boy sitting next to him to see he has a drenched face almost as if he lost a few tears through that experience Beast Boy wipes his eyes looking to his side at Raven "Whatever happened Beast Boy I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry about...it's my fault I let her play me and my emotions like a stupid puppet" Beast Boy punches down viscously on his leg, Beast Boy puts his hand up again ready to punch but Raven grabs his arm stopping him.

"She didn't just trick you...she tricked me as well" Raven says.

"Tonight...i was so happy as well...but now it's just...turned into the worst night of my life" Beast Boy says heartbroken.

Raven senses Beast Boys emotion "I'm sorry if she broke your heart" Raven says.

Beast Boy looks up at the stars "I'm used to it anyway...maybe I shouldn't even try any more it only ends in heartbreak" Beast Boy says in sorrow.

"If it means anything to you...I've began to like you" Raven says while placing her hand on Beast Boys shoulder causing Beast Boy to break into a small smile.

"Does that mean you're..." Beast Boy begins to get an small idea in his head but Raven shakes her head and waves her hands childishly.

"Not like like, I mean I'm really starting to like you" Raven says.

"Don't worry I didn't think that either, I like us being friends we've grown really close to each other" Beast Boy says.

"We have...anyway I'm still going to beat you at bowling tomorrow" Raven says with a smirk on her face, Beast Boy finally gets a competitive smile on his face.

"Really? I don't think so, it'll be the rematch of rematches where I'll win" Beast Boy says confidently.

Raven stands up looking down at Beast Boy "We'll see what happens, goodnight Beast Boy"

"Goodnight Rae" Beast Boy says as Raven teleports herself back to her room, Beast Boy stays on the rooftop looking down at the ocean _" I don't care what that Raven says...I still like Rae" _Beast Boy feels a strong impulse in his heart _"Yeah...it's love"_

While in Ravens room, Raven has a short sigh to herself as she sits on the side of her bed _"I'm sorry how she toyed with his emotions for her amusement" _Raven stands up off the edge of her bed and walks to her desk picking up the picture of her smiling _"That'll never happen again, Beast Boy has such an innocent and delicate heart it's been through enough since Terra...why can't I get Beast Boy off my mind?" _Raven asks herself as she places down the picture of her smiling _"It's not right to play with someone's emotion...I'm actually looking forward to tomorrow"_


	9. Little Challenge Ahead

**Chapter 9: Little Challenge Ahead**

"So...Rae do you want to hang out sometime or something after bowling?" Beast Boy asks while looking in the mirror "No...No I'm stupid asking like that...er...good game let's get some pizza?" Beast Boy lowers his head "I haven't got a chance" Beast Boy has a short sigh to himself until there's a knock on the door behind him slightly startling him.

Beast Boy walks towards the door and opens it to see Raven standing their "er...what's up?" Beast Boy asks while leaning up against his door frame trying to act cool.

"Aren't we going bowling today?" Raven asks while raising her eyebrow.

"Sure...just don't be upset when I beat you" Beast Boy jokes, Raven simply rolls her eyes at Beast Boy, the two stand in the hallway until Raven raises her hand up causing them both to be surrounded by dark energy, Raven teleports herself and Beast Boy to the centre of Jump City.

"That's so cool!" Beast Boy compliments while raising his hands up.

"We've teleported tons of times" Raven says.

The two of them are in the centre of a busy street of people walking past them "Wow...alot of people here today" Beast Boy and Raven walk down the street, Raven gives Beast Boy a short nod agreeing with him.

"So...Rae...after bowling do you want to..." Beast Boy begins to stutter on his sentence until Raven interrupts him.

"I'm busy today...so after bowling I have to get home right away" Raven answers, Beast Boy raises his hands up at Raven.

"What was I thinking...I'm busy too...I have a gaming tournament with Cy..." Beast Boy says while scratching the back of his head an obvious lie that Raven can see right through but she doesn't persist.

The two arrive at the bowling alley grabbing there bowling shoes and going to lane 3 to begin the much awaited rematch "So what are you doing so busy anyway?" Beast Boy asks.

Raven finishes typing in the names "I'm expecting a call from Melvin" Raven answers.

Beast Boy is up first to bowl and grabs a green bowling ball "Is she one of the kids you had to babysit?" Beast Boy asks, Raven gives a short nod "Why what's wrong?" Beast Boy asks.

"Nothings wrong, we just haven't talked in a while" Raven answers.

Beast Boy takes his stance facing the pins, Beast Boy throws his arm back and throws the bowling ball with as much accuracy and power as he can, as the bowling ball rolls and rolls much anticipation is being built up in Beast Boy _"Come on...come on" _8 pins get knocked down, Beast Boy raises his arm in the air.

"Seventeen Split...real nice" Raven says sarcastically, Beast Boy looks at the pins to realise she's right.

Beast Boy shakes his head as he picks up another green bowling ball "That was my plan all along...this shot is easy" Beast Boy says confidently, Beast Boy again takes his stance and rolls the bowling ball down the lane, the bowling ball goes down in the gutter, Beast Boy lowers his head, Beast Boy takes his seat as Raven gets up and grabs her blue bowling ball.

Raven takes her stance and looks down at the 10 pins staring at her, Raven puts her arm back and rolls the bowling ball down the lane hitting pins, Beast Boy erupts in laughter "You can do better than that" Beast Boy says.

Raven has a short sigh and grabs another blue bowling ball "Go Rae! You got this" Beast Boy cheers on, Raven feels another strong impulse in her heart, suddenly one of the pins opposite her explodes with dark energy, Raven lowers her head "What happened there?" Beast Boy asks.

"You blew my concentration" Raven answers, Beast Boy nods and keeps his mouth closed.

Raven rolls the bowling ball knocking all 5 pins down, Raven has a short smirk as she sits down "er...you cheated on that one" Beast Boy says, Raven gives Beast Boy a small shrug.

The two continue there game of bowling, it comes down to the final leg as Raven is only 3 pins away from defeating Beast Boy again, Raven stands in front of 10 pins staring at her, Beast Boy covers his eyes as he can't bear the suspense of either victory or defeat, Raven takes her stance as she rolls the bowling ball down the lane, 7 Pins are knocked down Beast Boy opens his eyes slightly to see he's been defeated again "NO!" Beast Boy yells at the top of his lungs.

"Looks like I won...again" Raven says confidently.

Beast Boy stands up out of his seat facing Raven, Beast Boy places his hand on Ravens shoulder "Good game, you go girl!" Beast Boy praises, Raven looks to her shoulder away from Beast Boy.

"er...I've gotta go" Raven says, Raven with a sudden burst of speed runs into the rest room.

"Well I guess when you've gotta go you've gotta go" Beast Boy says whilst shrugging.

Raven is looking in the mirror at herself with her hood down _"Why is this still happening?" _Raven asks herself, Raven splashes some water in her face _"Like I said a thousand times...I'm not in love with Beast Boy!" _Raven holds her head looking in the mirror _"My emotions haven't been the same since we swapped bodies...so it has to be my emotions getting back into order...it must be" _Raven has a short sigh to herself and exits the rest room, Raven approaches Beast Boy who is handing in his bowling shoes in "Sorry about that" Raven apologises.

"Don't worry it's bad to hold it in" Beast Boy says, Raven holds her head with her hand at Beast Boys misunderstanding.

The two finish handing in there bowling shoes, Beast Boy keeps looking away then back at Raven being very hesitant to ask something "So..." Beast Boy pauses when Raven turns to him "How long has it been since you've talked to Melvin?" Beast Boy asks.

"It's been a few months" Raven answers.

Beast Boy has a short sigh to himself, wanting to ask something else instead "Do you want to go grab something to eat or..." Beast Boy gets interrupted by Raven raising her arms and teleporting the two of them back to the roof top of the Tower "I'll take that as a no.." Beast Boy says.

"I've got things to do" Raven says, Beast Boy gives a small shrug as Raven heads downstairs, Beast Boy stays on the roof top with his arms folded looking out into the distance.

"_All I wanted to do was spend a little time with her...oh well maybe I'll get my chance later on" _Beast Boy thinks to himself, as he heads downstairs into the main room where Cyborg and Starfire are still playing their game "Are you two still playing this game?" Beast Boy asks while sitting besides Cyborg.

"We've been up all night playing it..." Cyborg answers while a bit of drool drops from his mouth.

"Star?" Beast Boy calls.

"Games...of Videos" Starfire mutters.

Beast Boy picks up a controller "Can I play?" Beast Boy asks.

"NO! Me and Star got so far, if you join we'll have to start over again" Cyborg says while still having his eyes glued to the screen.

Beast Boy puts down the controller "I guess I'll watch then" Beast Boy says, Cyborg nods his head _"It's much more fun playing the game rather than watching...I'll wait my turn"_

"Raven are you there?" Ravens communicator asks, Raven sits down on her bed holding her communicator up.

"Yes I'm here" Raven answers, there is a sudden mix of cheers in the back ground.

"I want to talk to Raven!" "I'm the leader" The two others on the other end of the communicator are fighting over the communicator.

"I'll speak to you all, just tell me what's so urgent" Raven asks while holding her head.

"er...the monks are going on a holiday but no kids are aloud so they told me to tell you" Melvin answers into the communicator with much struggle.

"So what do they want me to do?" Raven asks.

"There isn't going to be anyone to take care of us...they want you to" Melvin answers.

Raven pulls back her hood "So they want me to go over there and take care of you?" Raven asks.

"No the temple is on lock down...so they want us to go over there" Melvin says hesitantly.

Raven has a short sigh to herself "How long is their vacation for?" Raven asks.

"Only a week...quit chewing my book Teether!" Melvin says.

"Teether quit chewing Melvins boot...ok you guys can stay for a week" Raven says, suddenly there is a huge cheer "But you'll all need to be on your best behaviour" Raven says.

"WE WILL!" Everyone answers into the communicator.

"Call my communicator when the monks leave, I'll pick you up" Raven says.

"But Teether gets a bad tummy when you use your magic" Melvin says.

Raven stands up out of her bed "I'll pick you up, then we'll get a bus to the tower" Raven says, another sudden loud cheer comes from her communicator.

"We've never been to the Tower before, we can't wait!" Melvin shouts.

"Now can I play?" Beast Boy asks.

"Just 1 more level...then you can" Cyborg answers.

"You said that 37 levels ago" Beast Boy mutters while sinking into his seat.

The doors behind them suddenly open, Robin walks into the room "Hey Titans, are you guys still playing that silly game?" Robin asks.

Cyborg and Starfire turn their heads to Robin "A silly game? This is more than just a game...it's a way of life!" Cyborg lectures as Robin takes his seat next to Starfire.

"This game of video is much better than the candy made of the cotton!" Starfire says to Robin who raises his hands and back up.

"Ok...ok, didn't think a game meant that much" Robin says.

"Now you know" Cyborg says as he returns his stare to the screen.

"So are you this character?" Robin asks Starfire as he points at the screen, Starfire shakes her head.

"No, I'm this one" Starfire answers while pointing at the screen "You are as Cyborg says...a newbie?" Starfire says.

"Close Star, but it's a Noob" Cyborg says.

The doors behind them suddenly open, Raven steps into the room with her head held down "Guys I have something to..." Raven gets interrupted.

"Shhh...we're trying to concentrate" Cyborg says, Raven rolls her eyes at Cyborg and using her magic unplugs the TV, Cyborg has a huge gasp and stands up "We didn't even save pass level 53!"

"You can worry about your game later, this is important" Raven says, Cyborg sits down with his arms folded as Raven stands in front of the fellow Titans ready for the announcement.

"More important than defeating the vortex overlord?" Cyborg mutters.

"More important than that...in a few days we're going to have a few guests here" Raven gets interrupted.

"Your dad isn't coming to visit again?" Beast Boy jokes.

"No, its Melvin, Timmy and Teether" Raven answers.

"Are those the three which you had to do the sitting of the babies for?" Starfire asks, Raven nods her head.

"The monks are going on vacation so...we'll have to take care of them" Raven says.

"When will they be here?" Robin asks.

"They'll be here in 2 days" Raven answers.

"Oh...it's just in 2 days er...Batman told me I'm...patrolling the streets with him in Gotham" Robin says, but Raven can easily see through his lie.

"_Maybe...Robin not being here might be better for the kids...not as strict" _Raven thinks to herself "Fine, It'll be us 4 and the kids then" Cyborg raises his hand getting Ravens attention.

"er...me and Star are going to a gaming convention in Japan...so..." Cyborg hesitantly says, Raven has a short sigh to herself.

"Ok...It'll just be me and the kids then" Raven says, Cyborg tilts his head.

"What about BB?" Cyborg asks.

"Isn't he going to the gaming convention with you?" Raven asks, Cyborg shakes his head.

"We could only get 2 tickets...so I asked Star" Cyborg answers.

"Fine, I guess it's just me and Beast Boy with the kids...So it's pretty much it's me with 4 kids" Raven jokes, causing the Titans to burst with laughter even Beast Boy.

"_Rae cracked a joke...she's been hanging with me too much" _Beast Boy jokes.

Raven walks out of the main room and back to the hallway "Rae wait!" Beast Boy says while chasing Raven behind her.

"What?" Raven asks while turning around.

"er...Sorry about the other guys" Beast Boy apologises on behalf of his team mates.

"They have plans...kinda, it'll be better if there not here to be honest, I don't want Teether eating Cyborgs armour" Raven says, Beast Boy has a short laugh.

"Good joke" Beast Boy says.

"I wasn't joking, anything he finds...he'll chew" Raven says, Beast Boy has a small smile, Beast Boy begins to walk back into the main room "er...Beast Boy" Raven calls out, Beast Boy looks over his shoulder at Raven "Thank you" Raven says.

Beast Boy puts his hand over his heart "No problem...just call this a punishment for me going easy on you at bowling" Beast Boy jokes Raven simply rolls her eyes.

"Bad excuse" Raven says, Beast Boy gives Raven a short smile and walks into the main room, as Raven walks back into her room.

Raven enters her room and leans her back up against the door with her head held down _"You're really beginning to like him" _Pink Raven thinks _"I'm not...it's just a short phase that's all" _Raven thinks to herself _"Anyway...why are you asking this?" _Raven asks, Pink Raven has a sudden giggle _"I'm becoming more happier than I ever was so I was just wondering" _Ravens eyes suddenly narrow _"Quit wondering, like I said a thousand times to you it's not true" _Pink Raven has a short giggle and remains quiet, Raven has a short sigh and walks to her bed sitting down again.

"So when did Batman tell you about this patrol?" Cyborg asks while plugging the TV back in.

"He told me a long time ago..." Robin says while folding his arms.

"Yeah right" Cyborg says sarcastically "Anyway...good luck BB you and Rae taking care of the kids" Cyborg says.

"Well...I'm great with kids all I need to do is one of my jokes and they'll be laughing for weeks" Beast Boy says confidently.

"Either that or crying" Cyborg jokes as he sits back in his seat.

"Now can I play?" Beast Boy asks with puppy dog eyes and clutching the controller to his chest, Cyborg gets a sudden smirk.

"Sure BB you can play" Cyborg says.

Beast Boy raises the controller over his head "YEAH!" Beast Boy says in celebration, as the group play the game something is on Beast Boys mind _"Wait a minute...me and Rae with kids? I don't know what I'm doing...does Rae look like the motherly type? I don't think so...it's going to be one long week"_

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, this chapter is more of a set up for a long chapter (next chapter)Thanks for all the support from every follower, favorite and review, keep up the support :) and again Thanks! :D**


	10. Pick Up

**Chapter 10: Pick Up**

"Have they already left?" Raven asks, Beast Boy is laying down in the couch watching the TV.

"Yeah, Robin went to Gotham, while Cy and Star took the T-Car to Japan" Beast Boy answers, while flicking through the channels "What time are we going to pick them up?" Beast Boy asks, Raven looks at the clock.

"We? I'm going to pick them up when my communicator goes off" Raven answers, Beast Boy looks down but back up at Raven.

"Why can't I go?" Beast Boy asks with a frown.

"I have enough taking care of 3 kids I don't need another one" Raven jokes.

"Good luck with that...3 kids on a busy public bus, you might need someone else there to help out" Beast Boy insists, Raven has a short sigh to herself.

"Fine...you can go" Raven says, Beast Boy throws his arms in the air in victory.

"Yeah! I'm great with kids, my jokes will keep them laughing for days" Beast Boy says confidently with a smirk, Raven simply rolls her eyes.

"Why did you want to stay to look after the kids?" Raven asks, Beast Boy seems unprepared for that question as he accidentally drops the remote on the floor.

"er...well...I..." Beast Boy stutters trying to think of an answer "I didn't want to leave you alone with the kids, anyway I want to make sure they don't go in my room as well" Beast Boy answers folding his arms _"That's the best lie I could come up with?" _Beast Boy questions his lie.

"What's wrong with your room?" Raven asks.

"er...I don't want them to see my room a total mess" Beast Boy answers while scratching the back of his head.

"Your room is always a mess how will this be any different?" Raven bombards Beast Boy with another question.

Beast Boy picks up the remote off the floor "er...it's more of a mess?" Beast Boy answers.

Raven has a simple shrug, Beast Boy continues to flick through the channels "There's nothing on...anything you want to watch?" Beast Boy asks, Raven shakes her head "Come on...what about Pretty Pretty Pegasus?" Ravens eyes shoot open in surprise.

"No...i don't even know what that show is" Raven says while looking away from the TV with Pretty Pretty Pegasus on.

Beast Boy gets a sly smile "Oh...Really?" Beast Boy taunts, Raven has some occasional glances at the TV.

"er...I've never heard of it" Raven answers.

"Hmm...i guess the Pretty Pretty Pegasus action figure I saw in your room was nothing then?" Beast Boy taunts, Beast Boy moves closer to Raven taunting her.

"Is that what it was...I never knew" Raven says while folding her arms, again having some looks at the TV show.

"Hmm...so your saying you haven't watched the show?" Beast Boy asks, Raven shakes head.

"I haven't watched it" Raven answers.

Beast Boy taps the bottom of his chin "I guess to poster in your closet was nothing as well" Raven suddenly stands up out of her seat.

"You went in my closet!" Raven yells.

Beast Boy raises his hands up waving them childishly "No...No...I...er...was looking for a new hood and I saw it" Beast Boy answers, Raven puts her hands on her hips.

"Never...ever go in my closet again!" Raven orders.

"er...I won't go in it again...trust me" Beast Boy says, Raven has a short sigh to herself and sits back down in her seat _"She probably thinks I'm a total pervert!" _Beast Boy thinks to himself.

"_Going into a girls closet? That doesn't sound perverted at all" _Raven thinks sarcastically.

"It's true you like Pretty Pretty Pegasus right?" Beast Boy asks again with another sly smile.

"Fine...i like it ok" Raven admits, Raven looks at Beast Boy expecting a burst of laughter from him.

"Cool, who's your favourite character? Mine is Sparkleface" Beast Boy says, Raven eyes suddenly widen looking at Beast Boy.

"What? You like that show too?" Raven questions, Beast Boy nods enthusiastically.

"Of course I do, it's a cool show" Beast Boy answers while giving a thumbs up to Raven "So...whose your favourite character?" Beast Boy asks again.

"Well its-" Raven gets interrupted as her communicator goes off "Hello? Melvin?" Raven answers.

"Hi Raven, the monks have gone, we're waiting outside" Melvin answers.

"We'll be right there, don't talk to anyone until we get there" Raven says.

"We won't" They all answer into the communicator.

Raven closes her communicator "We need to set off"

The two stand up out of there seats "Lets get going" Beast Boy says, Raven nods as she raises her arms surrounding the two of them with dark energy "This is so cool" Beast Boy compliments.

"When will Raven be here?" Timmy asks.

"She said she'll be here right away" Melvin answers "Quit chewing my boot Teether" Melvin says while getting her boot out of Teethers mouth who's having a short giggle to himself.

"I told you not to chew Melvin boot" Someone says standing behind them.

Melvin, Timmy and Teether turn around to see Raven and Beast Boy standing there "RAVEN!" They all shout as they rush to Raven, Raven gets down to her knees as they group embrace Raven in a short hug.

Beast Boy's jaw is hanging in the air _"When does Rae ever let anyone hug her?" _Beast Boy is very confused, Beast Boy feels a small tug on his hand, he looks down to see Teether taking his pacifier out of his mouth.

"Animal Boy?" Teether says, Beast Boy shakes his head.

"Its Beast Boy" Beast Boy answers.

Raven stands up "It'll be a short walk to the bus stop, so we better get moving" Raven orders, Teether walks in front of Raven gesturing with his arms that he wants to be picked up, Raven picks Teether up.

Everyone nods at Ravens order, but Raven still seems confused she looks around the area "Where's Bobby?" Raven asks.

"I'm able to bring him out whenever I want to" Melvin answers, Raven supplies a short nod.

"Melvin and Timmy can you hold Beast Boys hands?" Raven asks, Melvin nods and holds Beast Boys hand, Timmy folds his arms sitting on the floor "What's wrong Timmy?"

"I want to hold your hand!" Timmy shouts causing everyone to hold there ears.

"Fine you can hold my hand" Raven says, as she hold her hand out, Timmy has a small cheer to himself as he grabs Ravens hand.

Beast Boy holds his hand up to his face having a small sniff "My hand doesn't smell does it?" Beast Boy asks, Melvin has a short giggle at Beast Boys joke _"I've already got one of them to laugh 1 down...2 to go"_

The group sets off to the bus stop, as they are walking through the forest "So where are the monks going on vacation?" Beast Boy asks.

"They went to Hawaii" Melvin answers.

Beast Boys eyes suddenly shoot open "Hawaii?" Beast Boy says, Melvin nods "How come you guys can't go?" Beast Boy asks, he feels Melvins grip on his hand gets tighter.

"They just said no kids are aloud" Melvin answers "I wish I was older" Beast Boy shakes his head.

"Its fun being a kid, you can do what you want, sit around watching TV, playing video games all day" Beast Boy says, Raven over hears there conversation.

"You do that everyday anyway" Raven says, causing a small smile to appear on Melvin.

"Hey, you should try it sometime" Beast Boy says to Raven, Raven slowly shakes her head.

"I'm not lazy" Raven says, causing a sneaky smile to appear on Beast Boys face.

"Well your not lazy when your watching Pretty Pretty Pegasus" Beast Boy jokes, Raven has a short sigh to herself.

A few minutes pass as there still walking to the bus stop "Are we there yet?" Timmy asks.

"Just another few minutes and we'll be there" Raven answers.

Timmy again stops in place, Raven looks to her side at Timmy "What's wrong?" Timmy gestures with his arms that he wants to be picked up "Beast Boy can you carry Timmy?" Raven asks.

Timmy lays on the ground banging his arms on the ground "I want Raven to carry me!" Timmy shouts, Raven has a short sigh to herself, Raven is about to hand Teether over to Beast to carry until Teether won't let go of her cloak.

"Want Raven" Teether says.

"_I can't carry them both, Timmy has gotten bigger since the last time I saw him" _Raven thinks to herself.

"How about...you let Rae carry Teether to the bus stop, then Rae will carry you to the Tower" Beast Boy asks Timmy, Raven seems surprised at Beast Boys mature way of handling it.

Timmy nods his head as Beast Boy picks Timmy up _"This was a bad idea...he's so heavy" _Beast Boy complains to himself, Raven gives Beast Boy a short smile telling him good job.

The group arrive at the bus stop to see they have to wait another few minutes for the next bus, Beast Boy puts down Timmy, while Raven who attempts to put Teether down again clings onto her cloak, Raven struggles getting Teether off her cloak which doesn't seem to have worked so she decides just to continue to carry him, Beast Boy quickly notices this "Clingy isn't he?" Beast Boy says, Raven nods agreeing with Beast Boy.

"So how long until the next bus?" Beast Boy asks.

"5 minutes" Raven answers.

Raven turns to Melvin and Timmy "Remember to be on your best behaviour on the bus, no running around ok?"

"We promise" Melvin and Timmy say in unison.

Raven nods at them but Beast Boy soon approaches her "Your being very motherly aren't you? Didn't think you was the type" Beast Boy comments.

"I'm just looking out for them that's all" Raven answers.

"I know, I'm just saying it's pretty cool" Beast Boy comments.

The bus arrives in front of them, Melvin and Timmy run onto the bus and take there seats, Raven and Beast Boy sit together behind them with Teether on Ravens lap "So...how long does it take on the bus?" Beast Boy asks, Raven gives a small shrug as she keeps her eyes on Melvin and Timmy looking out the window, Beast Boy nudges Raven "Watch this" Beast Boy says, Raven raises her eyebrow wondering what he's doing.

Beast Boy looks over in front of him at Melvin and Timmy "Do you guys want to here a joke?" Beast Boy asks, Raven holds her head with her hand dreading the worst.

"_Please say no"_ Raven thinks to herself, Melvin and Timmy nod, Raven sits back in her seat _"Maybe kids will find his jokes funny" _

"What do you call a fly with no wings?" Beast Boy asks, Raven is already shaking her head, Melvin and Timmy shrug.

"What is it?" Timmy asks.

"You call it a Walk haha, get it" Beast Boy laughs at his own jokes, Raven has a peek at Melvin and Timmy to see if they're laughing or not, Melvin bursts with laughter at Beast Boys joke while Timmy tilts his head.

"I don't get it" Timmy says.

Beast Boy opens his mouth ready to explain but Raven sits forward "Don't even try to explain it" Raven says, Beast Boy nods his head.

A few minutes pass, Raven is busy looking out the window, while Beast Boy is looking up very bored _"So...Bored..."_Beast Boy thinks to himself until he notices something, Beast Boy again nudges Raven grabbing her attention "Look" Beast Boy says while he points at Ravens lap, Raven looks down to see Teether asleep on her lap.

"At least he won't be clinging as much" Raven says, Raven looks up at the seats in front of her to see Melvin and Timmy not there "Where are Melvin and Timmy?" Raven asks.

Beast Boy looks up "er...they were there like a few minutes ago" Beast Boy says hesitantly.

Raven shakes her head "Go look for them" Raven says.

Beast Boy stands up out of his seat "Fine" Beast Boy says, Beast Boy walks down the aisles of the bus searching for his little friends _"If I was a kid...on a bus...where would I go?" _Beast Boy asks himself.

Beast Boy walks pass a row of empty seats, Beast Boy bends down looking under the seats to see Timmy lying there, Beast Boy sits in the chair beside him "er...Chairs are better when you sit on them...not lie under" Beast Boy says.

"SHHH" Timmy says, Beast Boy tilts his head confuse.

"Why do I have to be quiet?" Beast Boy asks.

"Melvin will find me" Timmy says as silent as he can.

Beast Boy taps the bottom of his chin thinking what them two could possible be doing, Beast Boy clicks his fingers "You guys are playing hide and seek right?" Beast Boy asks, Timmy nods "How about we play hide and seek when we get to the Tower?" Beast Boy asks, Timmy shakes his head.

"I found you!" Melvin yells while pointing at the two of them.

Melvin walks over to the two of them, while Timmy gets to his feet "NO FAIR!" Timmy yells causing the window next to them to crack "YOU TOLD HER!" Timmy shouts, causing the window to completely smash.

"I didn't anyway you two need to quit playing hide and seek on the bus" Beast Boy says.

Melvin lowers her head "But we're bored" Melvin says.

"I'm bored too, but just think of all the fun you guys can have when you get to the Tower, trust me it'll be worth it" Beast Boy attempts to bribe them.

"What's so special at the Tower?" Melvin asks.

"Everything, we have games, movies and everything you could think of" Beast Boy says confidently.

"Really?" Both Timmy and Melvin say in unison, Beast Boy gives a strong nod.

"Fine we'll sit down...it better be worth it though" Melvin says.

Beast Boy stands up out of his seat "It'll be worth it, if your good I'll even let you guys have a look at Cyborgs stuff" Both Melvin and Timmy have a huge smile on there face, as Beast Boy leads them back to there seats, Beast Boy sits beside Raven "Told you I'd bring them back" Beast Boy says very confidently.

"Thanks" Raven says as she rests her head on her hand "How did you get them to come back?" Raven asks.

Beast Boy gets a sneaky smile on his face "I told them they can go in your room" Beast Boy jokes, Raven returns a sharp glare at Beast Boy.

The bus comes to a sudden halt, as Raven hands the sleeping Teether over to Beast Boy, the group get off the bus and immediately Timmy goes up to Raven "Up" Timmy demands, Raven picks Timmy up, as the group are walking through Jump City.

"WOW...this is Jump City...it's so huge" Melvin compliments.

"It's not that big, the Tower is even bigger" Beast Boy comments.

Melvins eyes widen "Really?" Melvin asks, Beast Boy gives a confident nod.

"Are we there yet?" Timmy asks.

"Just another few minutes" Raven answers.

Teether begins to shuffle around as Beast Boy continues to carry him, Teether opens his eyes to see Beast Boy, Teether begins to cry, Beast Boy is stunned that he's crying "What did I do?" Beast Boy asks.

"W...want Raven" Teether cries.

"Rae, I think this one is broken" Beast Boy says, Raven looks over her shoulder at Beast Boy.

"Just try to quiet him down" Raven says, Beast Boy begins to think of different ways to quiet him down, Beast Boy gets a sudden idea, Beast Boy shapeshifts into a Bear, Teether quietens down looking on at Beast Boy.

"B...Bear?" Teether questions while pulling Beast Boys ear.

"_Looks like Beast Boy got him to quiet down" _Raven comments to herself, as they continue to walk to the Tower, while on the walk down Beast Boy shapeshifts into a ton of different animals to entertain Teether who joyously clapping his hands.

"How about a horse?" Melvin asks, Beast Boy hands Teether over to Melvin and shapeshifts into a horse, suddenly Melvin puts Teether on Beast Boys back, Melvin also climbs on Beast Boys back.

"_Now I'm carrying them to the Tower on my back?!" _Beast Boy comments to himself but he looks up to see that Melvin and Teether are enjoying the ride _"At least they look happy?" _

The group come to a stand still when they see the ocean in front of them, Beast Boy lowers Melvin and Teether down, Beast Boy puts his hand on Ravens shoulder "Don't worry I got this" Beast Boy comments as he dives into the Ocean to shapeshift into a whale, Melvin, Timmy and Teether clap there hands for Beast Boy as they climb on his back for him to carry them to the Tower, Raven sits down on Beast Boys back as well as they make there way to the Tower.

"Wow I'm so jealous of Beast Boys powers" Melvin comments.

"He put on over a 1000 pounds and your jealous?" Raven jokes, causing a grin to appear on Melvins face.

"Look!" Timmy says as he points off into the distance.

Melvin stands up "Is that the Tower?" Melvin questions.

"Yeah that's the Tower" Raven comments.

"It looks so Cool!" Timmy says, suddenly water sprays out of Beast Boys back, catching everyone off guard, the kids laugh at Beast Boy while Raven rolls her eyes.

"_So...childish" _Raven comments to herself.

They enter the Tower, Melvin, Timmy and Teethers eyes are looking around the whole tower as they walk down the hall into the main room.

"This looks so cool!" Melvin compliments again.

They walk into the main room "WOW, That's one big TV" Melvin compliments again.

"It has over 9000 channels from around the world, name any channel and it's got it" Beast Boy says confidently.

"Does it have Cartoon Network?" Timmy asks.

"Other than that...we're not paying for that" Beast Boy mumbles.

Melvin, Timmy and Teether rush to the sofa, watching TV "Told you it was easy, just put the TV on and the kids will be occupied for weeks" Beast Boy comments.

"I don't think so" Raven says as she sits on the sofa reading a book.

Beast Boy sits down on the sofa as well to watch TV with the rest of them _"This will be so easy" _Beast Boy comments.

"Give me the remote!" Timmy yells as he tries to grab the remote off Melvin.

"No it's my turn" Melvin says as she holds the remote up in the air higher than Timmy can grab.

"_On second thoughts...this'll be hard" _Beast Boy thinks to himself "Guys calm down, everyone can watch TV" Beast Boy tries to bring peace to the room.

"But I want it!" Timmy yells cracking some windows.

Beast Boy holds his ears "Just give him the remote" Beast Boy says, Melvin follows orders but folds her arms very upset.

"Not fair" Melvin mumbles to herself, Beast Boy notices this.

"Don't worry, this happens all the times with me and Cy, he cries over the remote all the time" Beast Boy whispers causing Melvin to giggle.

Raven has some occasional peeks at Beast Boy _"He's actually taking it very serious" _Raven thinks to herself, Raven gets out of her seat and walks out of the main room, Beast Boy watches her leave the room, Melvin notices this and pats her chin thinking.

"I'm bored" Timmy says.

Beast Boy turns his head looking at Timmy "What do you want to do? You've got the TV why not play a video game?" Beast Boy asks.

"Cool lets play" Melvin says as she picks up a controller, Timmy grabs one as well, Beast Boy grabs another one.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you guys because your kids" Beast Boy says confidently.

Raven walks inside her room putting her book down on the desk "It's only been an hour and I can't even think straight" Raven says to herself in the mirror, Raven has a short sigh to herself _"At least your with Beast Boy" _Pink Raven taunts, Raven simply shakes her head _"There's nothing going on and...he's doing ok with the kids" _Raven puts down the mirror, Raven hears aloud bang against the door, Raven opens the door "Hello?" Raven says but she soon looks down to see it's only Teether, Raven picks him up off the floor "What are you doing here?" Raven asks, Raven soon notices something in Teethers hand a piece of Cyborgs spare armour, Raven takes it out of Teether hand and walks to Cyborgs room, Raven enters Cyborgs room to see a lot of his room has been chewed, Raven looks at Teether _"I should have kept my eye on him" _

"Hey Rae, what's up?" Beast Boy walks in "I saw Cy's door open so...what the heck happened in here?!" Beast Boy asks.

"Teether some how got in here...and this happened" Raven answers.

Beast Boy bends down picking up a piece of Cyborgs armour scattered across the floor "Cy's going to kill us" Beast Boy says as he throws the piece back to the floor.

"We should have kept our eyes on him" Raven says, Beast Boy nods.

"We'll have a lot of explaining to do" Beast Boy says, Beast Boy pulls out his communicator, Raven raises her eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" Raven asks.

"I'll tell Cy now so he won't be as angry when he gets home" Beast Boy says.

"Hello? BB?" Cyborg answers.

"Hey Cy what's up?" Beast Boy says.

"er...nothing, just got done kicking butt in a tournament with Star" Cyborg answers.

"That's cool" Beast Boy says, Raven leaves the room.

"So what do you want?" Cyborg asks.

"Oh...it's just one of the kids got in your room and..." Beast Boy gets interrupted.

"You let the kids in my room?!" Cyborg shouts.

"Well...i didn't let them, they just happened to be there" Beast Boy scratches the back of his head.

"They didn't do anything did they?" Cyborg asks.

"They did nothing...other than Teether chewed a lot of stuff in your room" Beast Boy quickly answers.

"WHAT!" Cyborg yells, Beast Boy hangs up his communicator and exits the room, to see Raven standing there holding Teether still.

"Well I told him" Beast Boy says.

"What did he say?" Raven asks.

"He said 'what' then I hung up" Beast Boy answers.

"Great way of handling that" Raven says sarcastically.

"I didn't see you coming up with any bright ideas so I took the lead" Beast Boy says.

Raven gives Beast Boy a small shrug and walks back into the main room with Melvin and Timmy while Beast Boy stands outside Cyborg wrecked room "well...he did say he wanted his room redecorated so..." Beast Boy closes Cyborgs door and walks back into the main room.

"So...what do you guys like to do other than watching TV?" Beast Boy asks as he sits on the couch beside Melvin.

"We're not sure" Melvin answers catching Beast Boy by surprise.

"What do you mean by not sure?" Beast Boy asks.

Raven looks up from her book eavesdropping in the conversation "Well...we have nothing to do when were with the monks" Melvin answers.

"_They are stranded in the middle of nowhere with no arcades, candy or anything...wait I've got it!" _Beast Boy gets an idea "Tomorrow, I'm going to take you guys on the best trip ever in Jump City, we're going to the arcades, Karaoke and much more" The kids cheer with joy.

"WOW!" Melvin says.

"Will Raven go?" Timmy asks.

Beast Boy scratches the back of his head and looks to his side at Raven "So...Rae will you?" Beast Boy asks.

Raven closes her book and places it to the side of her, Melvin and Timmy walk up to Raven "PLEASE!" They both say at the same time with puppy dog like eyes, Raven looks away from Melvin and Timmy, Raven looks at Beast Boy who is pulling the same face, Raven holds her forehead giving off a short sigh.

"Fine...I'll go" Raven says, the kids have a cheer to themselves, Beast Boy raises his arm in victory.

Melvin and Timmy sits around Beast Boy "What will we be doing tomorrow?" Melvin asks.

"First we'll go to the arcade, then we'll go to Karaoke, then we'll...go to the greatest pizza parlour" Beast Boy explains the plan, Melvin and Timmys eyes brighten with happiness.

"What's an arcade like?" Timmy asks.

"An arcade is the best place in the world" Beast Boy confidently says.

"In your world it's the best place" Raven says.

"Come on every kid loves the arcade trust me" Beast Boy says.

"_When he says trust me...i trust him less" _Raven thinks to herself until Teether sitting on her lap bursts into tears and cries "What's wrong?" Raven asks.

"I don't know is it broken or something?" Beast Boy asks, Raven turns her head raising her eyebrow.

"He's just hungry" Melvin answers, Beast Boy rocks his head back understanding.

Raven puts down Teether and walks into the kitchen looking in all the cupboards _"What do we have that a baby can eat?" _Raven asks herself.

"What about Tofu?" Beast Boy asks who's standing behind her.

Raven turns around facing Beast Boy "You're not feeding him Tofu"

"Don't worry I'm only kidding, what about microwaved pizza?" Beast Boy asks while raising a microwaved pizza box, Raven shakes her head.

"He's a baby, babies don't eat pizzas" Raven closes a cupboard "Keep your eyes on the kids I'll go to the shop and get some"

Raven vanishes before Beast Boys eyes "Anything you say Rae" Beast Boy mutters. Beast Boy walks back into the main room to see a giggling Melvin "er...did I say something funny?" Beast Boy asks.

Melvin shakes her head "hehe, anything you say Rae hehe" Melvin giggles, Beast Boys jaw has dropped.

"er...that's what team mates say to each other" Beast Boy says as he sits down on the couch.

"I don't say that to Timmy and Teether" Melvin says, Beast Boy scratches the back of his head.

"er...your young, so you'll learn one day about...team roles?" Beast Boy questions himself, Melvin gives Beast Boy a small shrug.

"But you do like Raven right?" Melvin asks, Beast Boy seems unprepared for that question.

"Of course, she's a member of my team" Beast Boy answers and folds his arms.

"No I mean like like" Melvin says with a mischievous smile on her face, Beast Boy breaks into a blush looking away from Melvin.

"You mean like like?" Beast Boy asks for confirmation, Melvin nods "er...no I don't..." Beast Boy takes a sip of his water.

"Then why are you blushing?" Melvin asks, Beast Boy spits out his water.

"Blushing? Oh...er...i had a veggie chilly today...it was kinda hot" Beast Boy answers as he wipes his forehead dodging a bullet, Melvin taps the bottom of her chin.

"So...it wouldn't bother you if I said..." Melvin has a short pauses and looks at Timmy who seems to have gotten the silent message from Melvin.

"Beast Boy and Raven sitting in a tree K.I.S.-" Both Melvin and Timmy begin to sing until Beast Boy puts his hands over both there mouths.

"Shh...one of the rules at the tower is...no singing about me and Rae" Beast Boy says, Melvin and Timmy nod, Beast Boy takes his hands off there mouths allowing them to speak.

"_Now where would the baby food be?" _Raven asks herself as she walks down the aisle of the shop _"I think it's cute" _Pink Raven says, Raven tilts her head as she picks up one of the containers _"What's cute?" _Raven asks _"That your going to the shop getting baby food while Beast Boy watches the kids hehe" _Pink Raven giggles, Raven has a short sigh to herself but suddenly Raven feels a strong impulse in her heart causing the container in her hand to explode.

"That's great" Raven says sarcastically _"For the millionth time, me and Beast Boy have nothing going on!" _Raven yells in her mind _"That's what your head says...but what about your heart?" _Pink Raven asks, Raven chooses not to answer that question and grabs one of the baby food containers, Raven purchases the baby food and teleports home.

Timmy continues to cry "I know he's hungry but why is he still crying?" Beast Boy asks.

"He might miss Raven" Timmy answers.

"Why does he like Raven so much?" Beast Boy asks.

"I'm not sure...Teether liked Raven before we did, we thought she was kinda scary" Melvin answers.

"Yeah...Rae can be scary some times" Beast Boy says.

"Oh really?" Someone stood behind him says, Beast Boy looks behind him and flinches.

"I mean...you used to be scary but now...your not as scary" Beast Boy trembles with fear as Teether stops crying "So...er...did you get the food?" Beast Boy asks.

"Yeah I've got it, I'll have a look at what the rest of us can have" Raven says, as she enters the kitchen.

Raven opens the cupboards _"I don't think the kids would like fruit and Veg...why did you get so much Veg BB...why did I just call Beast Boy BB?"_ Raven asks herself as she closes the cupboard.

"What if we order a pizza?" Beast Boy asks, who been standing behind her the whole time slightly startling Raven.

"Ok...your paying for it though" Raven says, Beast Boy pouts with his bottom lip hanging out.

"W...why me?" Beast Boy asks.

"I paid for the baby food" Raven says as she puts her hands on her hips.

"But...I..." Beast Boy begins to stutter.

"You're paying for the pizzas" Raven says.

"Fine, I'll pay" Beast Boy says unenthusiastically.

The two titans walk into the main room with good news for the kids "We're getting a pizza!" Beast Boy says with enthusiasm the kids cheer "But I'll be paying for it..." The kids again cheer, causing Raven to flash a small smile but no one noticed it.

Raven sits down on the couch and immediately Teether crawls on her lap, Beast Boy takes his seat beside her with a phone in hand, Raven opens the baby food container, "Hello, I'd like to order a pizza for delivery, can we have a Veggie supreme and 3 Cheese and Tomato pizzas" Beast Boy has a short pause "We're at...Titan Tower" Another short pause from Beast Boy "This isn't a joke, I mean the real Titan Tower" Beast Boy hangs up the phone "They'll be here soon"

Raven begins to feed Teether the baby food "He really likes you doesn't he?" Beast Boy says, Raven nods, Melvin gets a sudden twinkle in her eyes.

"I know someone who likes you as well Raven" Melvin says, Raven raises her eyebrow.

"Who?" Raven asks, Beast Boys eyes suddenly shoot open knowing what Melvin is going to say.

"It's-" Melvin gets cut off by Beast Boy.

"It's Timmy of course" Beast Boy says interrupting Melvin.

Raven has a small shrug and continues to feed Teether, Beast Boy turns to Melvin "What's your game? I told you there is nothing going on" Beast Boy whispers to Melvin.

"You seem a little too frightened when I was going to tell Raven" Melvin whispers over.

"Well wouldn't you? It's Raven we're speaking about" Beast Boy whispers.

"What are you two whispering about?" Raven asks, Beast Boy and Melvin break up from whispering.

"Nothing" Both Beast Boy and Melvin say in unison.

"Are you full?" Raven asks Teether who has finished eating his baby food, Teether gives Raven a small nod, Raven moves Teether to the side and stands up walking in to the kitchen.

"Beast Boy and Raven sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G first comes love then comes..." Melvin begins to taunt Beast Boy while whispering, Beast Boy breaks into another blush.

"Shhh" Beast Boy says.

"All I'm doing is singing" Melvin says.

"You know what your doing" Beast Boy says.

"Well...I.." Melvin stops herself as soon as Raven walks back into the main room, Beast Boy notices this and raises an eyebrow.

"_She always stops as soon as Rae walks in the room hmm" _Beast Boy thinks to himself.

A few minutes pass as there the doorbell gets rung, Beast Boy looks at Raven, Raven looks back at Beast Boy and shakes her head, Beast Boy has a short sigh to himself and gets out of his comfortable seat _"So lazy" _Raven thinks to herself about Beast Boy.

Beast Boy opens the door "Hey Pizzas here" Beast Boy says, the sluggish looking Pizzaboy hands over the pizza to Beast Boy "Thanks" The Pizzaboy puts his hand out expecting money from Beast Boy "er...do I get a discount for being a superhero?" Beast Boy asks, the Pizzaboy shakes his head "Fine" Beast Boy puts down the pizzas and goes in his wallet giving the Pizzaboy the money, Beast Boy closes the door and carries the pizzas up to the main room.

"Pizzas here!" Beast Boy yells as soon as he walks through the door, to be greeted by a cheer from the kids and Raven just rolls her eyes, Beast Boy hands over the pizzas to the kids as he takes his seat.

Timmy opens the first box "Eww...Veg" Timmy says, Beast Boy takes the box off of him.

"Veg is awesome" Beast Boy says as he bites into his first slice.

"Is that how you became so green?" Melvin asks, Beast Boy lowers his head.

"_How did I know they was going to ask that one?" _Beast Boy jokes.

Melvin hands Raven her pizza box "Thanks" Raven says to Melvin.

As the group continue to much into there pizzas while watching a few programs on TV a normal titan day for everyone "Is this really what being a Titan is about?" Melvin asks.

"Kinda...there's not much crime in Jump City any more" Beast Boy says, Melvin tilts her head.

"What's with all those flashing buttons on the wall then?" Melvin asks, Beast Boy turns his head looking at the flashing buttons.

"er...that's just to tell us the police has it covered" Beast Boy tells an obvious lie but Melvin doesn't persist to asking any more questions.

Beast Boy looks over at Raven after he finishes his pizza, Beast Boy moves his head closer to Ravens ear "Where will they be sleeping?" Beast Boy whispers over, Raven has a short think to herself.

"Starfires room" Raven says calmly.

"Why Starfires room?" Beast Boy asks.

"Robins room has too many posters of Slade, Cyborgs room is wrecked thanks to Teether, My room is too scary for them and your room is too messy" Raven answers swiftly.

Beast Boy rocks his head back and forth "I see...yeah your room does give me the creeps, so it'll probably give kids nightmares" Beast Boy says out loud, Raven gives Beast Boy a sharp glare "er...sorry" Beast Boy apologises.

A loud yawn emanates from Timmy which seems to be contagious as Melvin yawns as well while Teether sleeps on Ravens lap "You guys tired?" Beast Boy asks, Melvin and Timmy give a hesitant nod, The sun has completely setted "We need to have you guys fully rested for tomorrow, so we can have the best day ever!" Beast Boy says enthusiastically.

"YAY!" Melvin and Timmy yell, not waking Teether though.

"How about Rae take you to your room, then tomorrow you'll be fully rested" Beast Boy makes a deal with Melvin and Timmy who agree with Beast Boy and stand up off the couch.

Raven stands up out her seat carrying Teether "Lets go" Raven says, Beast Boy waves them off as Melvin and Timmy follow Raven down the hallway, Raven opens Starfires door and they all walk in, Melvins eyes are twinkling like stars.

"Whose room is this? Is it yours?" Melvin asks, Raven lies Teether on the bed and looks over her shoulder at Melvin.

"No it's Starfires room" Raven answers, Melvin and Timmy sit on the side of the bed.

"It's so pretty, I didn't know she loved teddies as well" Melvin comments as she grabs one of Starfires teddies.

"Star loves anything that looks cute" Raven says, Melvin and Timmy continue to watch Raven with there puppy dog like eyes, Raven has a short sigh to herself "Let me guess, you want a story"

"Yes please" Timmy says, Raven paces up and down the room trying to think of a story.

"_I could tell them another story about my dad...but I didn't go to well last time" _Raven thinks to herself until she stops in place.

"I know a great story" Someone says whose stood at the door, Raven looks at the door to see Beast Boy standing there with a grin on his face.

Beast Boy approaches Melvin and Timmy while Raven holds her head in anticipation _"Please don't be a horror story, they'll have nightmares for weeks" _

"It's a story about a cool monster with a great heart who likes a rather shy girl who is scared of the monster but grows to like him" Beast Boy describes the story.

Raven looks up surprised _"That sounds like Beauty and the Beast but why is he choosing that story" _Raven thinks to herself but soon looks at the bright faces of Melvin and Timmy _"At least they look interested"_

"This monster liked this girl for a long time, he thought that girl was the only one who understands him as she's also seen as an outcast because she's so shy" Beast Boy has a short pause.

"What does the monster look like?" Timmy asks.

"Well he's big, strong and very hairy with sharp teeth" Beast Boy describes.

"He sounds scary" Melvin says.

"Even though on the outside he looks scary on the inside he's as soft as a pillow" Beast Boy says causing a smile to appear on Melvins face, Beast Boy continues the story as Raven takes a seat listening as well.

"The longer the girl spent time with the monster the more and more she started to like him and see his delicate heart" Beast Boy has a short think to see how the story can continue "The monster and the girl spent a whole day together going to shops and amusements, even though they got stares from everyone they didn't care as they enjoyed themselves because they had each others company" Raven raises her eyebrow.

"_I didn't know that was part of Beauty and the Beast?" _Raven thinks to herself.

"As the monster and the girl grew closer and closer the happier and happier they each got, even though they may fight sometimes they're the best of friends, the end"Beast Boy finishes the story.

"Did the monster and girl get married?" Timmy asked.

"You'll have to wait and see, find out when I continue my story" Beast Boy says, as Raven pulls the covers on Melvin and Timmy as they lay down in Starfires soft bed.

"Goodnight guys" Beast Boy says.

"Goodnight Beast Boy and Raven" They both say.

The door closes and both Beast Boy and Raven give a sigh of relief "Wow they're tougher than I thought" Beast Boy comments, Raven nods agreeing with Beast Boy, the two Titans walk into the main room and sit down on the couch.

"It'll be even tougher tomorrow, I promised I'd take them to Jump City for the day" Beast Boy says.

"We'll be fine" Raven says "er...Beast Boy?" Raven calls out.

"What's up?" Beast Boy asks.

Raven folds her arms looking around the room "I'm glad your here to help me" Raven says while looking down.

Beast Boy has a short laugh "I'm glad your here, I'd have no idea what to do, we're a great team us" Beast Boy says.

"I guess so" Raven says, Raven stands up stretching her arms "I'm probably going to head to sleep" Raven says.

"Goodnight Rae" Beast Boy says.

"Goodnight BB" Raven says but suddenly puts her hand on her mouth, Beast Boy tilts his head confused, Raven lowers her hand off her mouth "I mean Beast Boy" Raven suddenly rushes out of the main room.

"_What was that all about? She never calls me BB" _Beast Boy thinks to himself.

Raven opens the door of her room and sits on the side of her bed _"Why did I say that?" _Raven asks herself _"Am I not in control of my actions or emotions? I...don't know" _Raven has no answers for herself, Raven lays back on her bed _"I just need to be careful for tomorrow" _Raven soon falls asleep.


	11. Heart

**Chapter 11: Heart**

"You getting some meditation done before today?" Pink Raven asks Raven who is sat there in the traces of her mind meditating.

"Yes, its hard to meditate when someone is talking to you" Raven says, Pink Raven has a simple shrug but a smile soon grows on her face.

Grey Raven stands behind Pink Raven as the two continue to watch Raven meditate, Raven opens one of her eyes and raises an eyebrow "Am I missing something? Why are you two just standing there staring?" Raven asks.

Pink Raven and Grey Raven look at each other, Pink Raven continues to smile while Grey Raven looks down "We know something that you don't" Pink Raven says with a smirk.

"What is it?" Raven asks.

Again Pink Raven and Grey Raven look at each other "Why should we tell you? You'll probably just get angry" Pink Raven says.

Raven stands up facing her two emotions "Fine...i won't get angry" Raven says with a short sigh.

"Do you promise?" Pink Raven asks.

"Yes I promise" Raven answers.

"I'm...er...not sure if...we should or not" Grey Raven says with much hesitation.

"I already told you I won't get mad" Raven says.

Pink Raven taps the bottom of her chin "Hmm...It involves Beast Boy or as you like to call him BB hehe" Pink Raven giggles.

"That was just a mistake...for the last time there is nothing-" Raven gets interrupted.

"That's what your mind thinks but what about your heart?" Pink Raven asks, Raven tilts her head confused.

"What do you mean?" Raven asks.

"Not all your emotions are in your mind some are elsewhere" Grey Raven says.

Raven looks away from the two of them staring out into the darkness "Take me to them" Raven demands.

"I thought you said you wouldn't get angry" Pink Raven says playfully.

"I won't do anything, I just want to make sure your not lying" Raven says as she looks back at the two of them.

Pink Raven and Grey Raven have a short whisper amongst themselves before turning back to Raven "We'll take you to your heart but no funny business ok?" Pink Raven says with a short grin, Raven gives a small shrug and the 3 walk down a deep cave, Grey Raven is staying very close to Pink Raven.

"How did you two find this out anyway?" Raven asks.

"We just did some snooping around" Pink Raven says as they climb over an boulder.

"Whose idea was it?" Raven asks.

"er...well...it was mine" Grey Raven says with much fear, Raven seems surprised that it was her Timid emotion that thought of the idea.

"Just be careful when we get there" Pink Raven warns.

"Why?" Raven asks.

"This emotion is extremely shy, it took us a while to get to know her" Pink Raven says as they exit the tunnel.

"Why is my shy emotion in my heart?" Raven asks.

"Oh...this one isn't your shy emotion hehe" Pink Raven giggles.

The group arrive in a Hot Pink Room with a Purple Figure far away from them "So this is..." Raven gets interrupted.

"Yes, this is your heart, I love this place it has my favourite colour" Pink Raven says Joyfully, Raven simply rolls her eyes.

"H...Hello" a figure behind them says.

"Hello! I missed you so much!" Pink Raven wraps her arms around the Purple figure embracing in a hug, Raven simply tilts her head.

"er...i missed you too?" Purple Raven says.

"Wait" Raven says, Pink Raven breaks from the hug from the hug with Purple Raven "What emotion are you?" Raven asks as she points at the Purple Raven.

Purple Raven blushes heavily looking around the Pink room "Well...I...er...it's a little...er...Personal...I...er..." Purple Raven begins too answer slowly but is soon interrupted.

"She's your love emotion silly" Pink Raven says, Purple Raven looks down at the floor, Raven returns a sharp glare at Purple Raven.

"I don't believe it, last time I trusted your kind of emotion I got tricked and it hurt Beast Boy" Raven says.

"Beast Boy..." Purple Raven mutters shyly as she puts her hand on her chest.

"I'm not falling for that trick" Raven says as she lifts Purple Raven in the air using her powers.

"P...Please Stop" Purple Raven pleads.

"So you can trick me again...go back to your true form" Raven demands, suddenly a single tear rolls down the face of Purple Raven.

"P...Please Stop...i didn't do anything" Purple Raven says as another tear rolls down her face.

Raven lowers Purple Raven down as Pink Raven and Grey Raven watch in shock "I believe you for now...but I'm keeping my eye on you" Raven says, as Purple Raven stands to her feet.

"Are you ok?" Pink Raven asks as she helps Purple Raven.

"I'm fine...thank you" Purple Raven says as Raven rolls her eyes not believing Purple Raven.

"But...she is your Love emotion" Grey Raven says, Raven shakes her head.

"No she's not, I don't even believe in Love" Raven says, Pink Raven gets a sly grin.

"Oh...Really...watch this then" Pink Raven says, Pink Raven turns to Purple Raven who is still drying her eyes "Is it true you love Beast Boy?" Pink Raven asks.

Purple Raven gets a sudden blush over her face feeling a strong impulse to her heart, Raven puts her hand over her heart feeling the same impulse "Well...I...maybe...I...er...do" Purple Raven answers, Pink Raven claps her hands with Joy.

"_She can't be my love emotion...she can't...when I summoned all of my emotion in my room...she never showed up" _Raven thinks to herself "How long have you been here?" Raven asks.

"Only a few weeks" Purple Raven answers.

Ravens eyes narrow "Does that mean your a new emotion?" Raven asks, Purple Raven nods.

"She told me she showed up after you and Beast Boy had a small talk on the roof" Pink Raven says playfully.

"But that was nothing-" Raven gets interrupted.

"It may have been nothing to you but...to someone else it meant a whole lot" Grey Raven says as she looks at Purple Raven, Raven seems stunned at this discovery.

"But...i don't like Beast Boy like that..." Raven says.

"But your Love emotion thinks otherwise hehe" Pink Raven giggles.

"Well...just because one of her emotions think that...doesn't mean she does" Grey Raven says with fear.

"What do you mean?" Pink Raven asks.

"Anger hates everyone on the team and the world...but the real Raven doesn't think that" Grey Raven says.

"Hmm...you have a point" Pink Raven says with a small shrug.

"I don't think Raven is in love with Beast Boy...i think...its her emotions own will" Grey Raven says, Purple Raven feels a strong impulse In her heart at the mention of Beast Boys name, Raven feels the same impulse as well.

"Oh I see, such as I like the colour Pink but Raven hates the colour Pink" Pink Raven says, Grey Raven nods her head "I guess I was wrong then, Raven isn't in love with Beast Boy...its her emotion instead" Pink Raven says.

"But...why does Raven and Purple feel the same impulse?" Grey Raven asks, Pink Raven gives a sudden shrug.

"Perhaps I can answer that question" a figure behind them says.

They all turn around to see a Yellow figure "Really?" Pink Raven asks, Yellow Raven nods her head.

"Love is a complex yet strong emotion, even the smallest action that Purple Raven does will cause a major impact to Raven because Love is that strong of an emotion even though Raven may not feel that emotion to anyone" Yellow Raven explains.

"But why does Purple Ravens emotion exist if Raven isn't in Love?" Pink Raven asks.

"Love is an emotion that everyone has but it takes time for it to develop, even though she may not ever have felt love for anyone" Yellow Raven explains, Pink Raven slowly nods her head.

"Do you think Raven is in Love?" Pink Raven asks, Raven gives the two of them a sharp glare.

"I'm not going to answer that question as I don't know there is only three people who know that for sure" Yellow Raven points at Raven "It's you and.."

"Is it Beast Boy?" Pink asks, Yellow Raven points at Purple Raven catching her off guard "Whose the last one?" Pink Raven asks.

"You" Yellow Raven says, Pink Ravens eyes shoot open wide.

"Why me?" Pink Raven asks.

"Your emotion is happiness, Love and Happiness are similar emotion towards people, its your choice do you like Beast Boy as your friend or do you like him more than that?" Yellow Raven asks.

"But she's just happiness, she can't feel love right?" Raven asks.

"Yes your right...but she can feel the desire for it rather than the emotion" Yellow Raven says, Yellow Raven turns her attention at Pink Raven "What is it then do you like Beast Boy as your friend or do you want more than that?" Yellow Raven asks.

"I'm not sure" Pink Raven says as she looks down.

"Don't worry, if you do love Beast Boy doesn't mean that the Raven does, as I we clarified previously her emotions have there own will" Yellow Raven says.

Yellow Raven vanishes before there very eyes, everyone is looking down defeated "What just happened?" Pink Raven says.

"I'm not sure, I'm just as confused" Purple Raven says.

"_My emotions can have other emotions if their desire is strong enough?" _Raven thinks to herself _"But...does that mean...I'm the cause of these emotions for them" _Raven has a short sigh to herself but suddenly vanishes out of her mind.

"A...are you ok?" Grey Raven asks.

"I think I'm ok...but I'm not sure what to think about this whole thing, I like Beast Boy but...I'm not sure if its Like Like" Pink Raven answers.

"I'm sorry about all of this its my fault" Grey Raven says.

"No its not your fault, its kinda my fault we both brought her here" Pink Raven says, Pink Raven looks to her side at Purple Raven "At least we know one thing...one of us loves Beast Boy"

Purple Raven breaks into a small blush "So...he's kinda cute" Purple Raven says, causing a small smile to appear on Pink Raven.

"Do you think Raven is in love with Beast Boy?" Grey Raven asks.

"Yeah I think so, what Yellow Raven is telling us sounds like a lie, Purple Raven wouldn't exist if she didn't have those feelings" Pink Raven says.

"But Yellow is intelligence" Grey Raven says.

"Maybe but brains have nothing to do with feelings and the heart, the only person who knows about that is Purple Raven" Pink Raven says.

"But I don't know anything" Purple Raven says.

"You know a ton about feelings and love though who needs brains when you've got heart" Pink Raven says.

"That's so cute" Purple Raven says.

"I have a great idea!" Pink Raven says with excitement "I made a promise with Beast Boy that he'd visit here more often" Pink Raven says.

Grey Raven tilts her head "How are you going to do that? He's in the real world and you can't escape here" Grey Raven says.

"But we have a strong emotion that is our best friend, if we work together we can bring Beast Boy here" Pink Raven says.

"But that sounds a little harsh on Raven" Purple Raven says.

"You'll finally get to see Beast Boy though hehe" Pink Raven taunts "Who knows you might actually get a hug...or even better a kiss hehe" Pink Raven giggles, Purple Raven blushes heavily.

"Ok, I'll do it" Purple Raven says with determination.

"What are you planning to do when Beast Boy is here?" Grey Raven asks.

"Tell him Raven is in love with him" Pink Raven says, causing Grey Ravens eyes to shoot open.

"But she doesn't-" Grey Raven gets interrupted.

"Yes she is, if she didn't have feelings for Beast Boy, Purple wouldn't exist" Pink Raven says.

"I guess you're right" Grey Raven says.

"We'll do it then" Pink Raven says.

Raven returns back in her room _"That was one weird meditation, I don't know what to think about the new emotion...i still don't trust her"_ Raven has a short sigh to herself suddenly there is a knock on her door.

"Raven! are you up yet? It's time to go!" Melvin says as she knocks on the door with Timmy and Teether

Raven opens the door "Yeah I'm ready guys don't worry"

"Yay!" Melvin, Timmy and Teether say at the same time.

"Today is going to be the best day ever!" Melvin says.

"Where's Beast Boy?" Raven asks.

"He's waiting for you in sitting room" Melvin says.

The group walk into the sitting room "Finally you woke up, your usually a never late sleeper" Beast Boy says.

"Well...i wanted to get some meditating done first" Raven says.

"We're going to the Arcade first, then Karaoke, then we'll get something to eat and we'll see what we can do next" Beast Boy explains the plan to everyone, Melvin, Timmy and Teether all nod there heads agreeing with Beast Boy.

"That sounds fun" Timmy says.

"Lets get going everyone!" Beast Boy says as they all charge out the door.


	12. Childish

**Chapter 12: Childish**

"WOW the city looks so cool from here!" Melvin says, as the group are riding on Beast Boys back who has shapeshifted into a Whale.

"What games do they have in an Arcade?" Timmy asks.

"Well...they have Air Hockey, DDR and a few more" Raven says.

"I'm not doing any of the girly DDR" Timmy says, Melvin looks down in disappointment.

"DDR isn't girly" Melvin says.

"Yes it is" Timmy says.

"No it isn't" Melvin says.

Ravens eyes keep shifting from Melvin to Timmy "Calm down guys" Raven says but it does no use as they're still arguing with each other.

"It's so girly, only girls play that" Timmy says, suddenly a squirt of water comes out of Beast Boys hole, soaking everyone with water to calm everyone down.

"Actually Robin plays it all the time" Raven comments.

"Really?" Both Melvin and Timmy asks, Raven nods.

"He should be called the Girl Wonder haha" Timmy jokes causing a giggle to come from Melvin and a petite smile from Raven.

"What arcade games do you play Raven?" Melvin asks, Raven seems unprepared for that question.

"er...i don't really play games, its your guys day" Raven says, Melvin looks down disappointed.

"Will you play some games?" Timmy asks.

Raven has a long think about the question "Well...I.." Before Raven could continue she looks to her side to see a couple of Puppydog eyes from Melvin and Timmy.

"PLEASE!" They both say as they put there hands out together in a begging way.

"Ok I'll play a game" Raven says.

"Hooray!" They both say at the same time as they give each other a Hi Five.

"Raven will play my game first" Timmy says.

"No she'll play my game first" Melvin says, Raven holds her forehead.

"NO ME FIRST!" Timmy yells everyone to hold there ears.

"No I'm the leader, she's playing DDR with me first!" Melvin yells back but not as powerful as Timmys yell.

"_What did I get myself into?" _Raven thinks to herself as she lowers her head.

"_Haha Rae playing DDR, I can't wait to see that" _Beast Boy jokes to himself.

"Are we there yet?" Timmy asks.

"Just another few minutes and we'll be there" Raven says, Timmy has a short pout to himself.

"Beast Boys story last night was super cool" Melvin says, Raven looks to her side at Melvin.

"You really think so? It's just Beauty and the Beast" Raven says, Melvin shakes her head.

"I don't think so..." Melvin has a short think to herself but suddenly has a huge gasp to herself.

"What's wrong?" Raven asks.

"Oh...nothing, just er...I saw a dolphin" Melvin says, Raven raises her eyebrow wondering if Melvin is telling the truth.

"Look!" Timmy says as he points at the docks.

"We're here" Raven says.

Beast Boy comes to a sudden halt at the docks allowing Raven and the kids get off his back, Beast Boy shapeshifts back to his human form and stands on the docks with them "So Rae I heard your going to try DDR" Beast Boy jokes, causing a few giggles from the kids but a demonic glare from Raven.

"How about I tell everyone the time I beat you at bowling...twice" Raven says causing a large burst of laughter to come from the kids.

"Did you really lose to Raven?" Timmy asks, Beast Boy gives a shameful nod "Haha you lost to a girl" Timmy says.

"There is nothing wrong with losing to a girl" Melvin says.

"Yes there is" Timmy says.

"No there isn't" Melvin says as she folds her arms.

"Guys, Guys, calm down, Rae beat me fair and square...even though I went easy on her" Beast Boy says.

"Yeah that's your excuse" Raven says sarcastically as she places her hands on her hips.

"Can we go now?" Timmy asks, Raven and Beast Boy nod, Raven picks up Teether to carry.

As the group move forward down the docks "If you guys are wondering I'm the king of Air Hockey" Beast Boy gloats.

"Nuh Uh, I'm better than you" Timmy says.

"Fine we'll settle it in a no holds barred, Air Hockey match!" Beast Boy says as he raises his fist in the air.

"What does no holds barred mean?" Timmy asks.

"Anything goes, no disqualification, no count outs" Beast Boy says.

"_This sounds more like a wrestling match than a Air Hockey Match...how does disqualification and count outs come into Air Hockey?" _Raven asks herself.

"WOW THIS IS AN ARCADE!" Melvin and Timmy say in wonder as they look outside the building.

"Yeah that's the arcade, buy as many tokens and tickets you want its Ravens treat" Beast Boy says, the kids stop in place not daring to venture into the Arcade.

"It's Beast Boys Treat" Raven says, Melvin and Timmy rush inside leaving Beast Boy stunned.

"When I'm paying for it they go in, but when its you they don't" Beast Boy says as he folds his arms.

"Your acting childish" Raven comments as the two walk into the arcade.

"Get off its my turn!" Timmy says as he tries to push a kid off a racing car game.

Raven quickly rushes over to Timmy "Timmy you need to take it in turns" Raven says, Timmy looks down "Say your sorry" Raven says.

"I'm sorry" Timmy mutters.

Raven and Timmy walk away from the racing game "Anyway I thought you wanted to beat BB on Air Hockey" Raven says, Timmy tilts his head to the side.

"Whose BB?" Timmy asks, Ravens eyes shoot open noticing what she just said.

"I mean Beast Boy" Raven corrects her mistake but gets a watchful eye from Timmy.

Beast Boy walks over to the two of them "Ready to get beat? I'm not going easy on you" Beast Boy says.

"Bring it on" Timmy says as the two of them walk to the Air Hockey table, Raven looks around the room.

"Now where is Melvin?" Raven asks, Teether points behind her to see Melvin playing an alien shoot out game, Raven walks over to Melvin.

"Take that, your not taking over my planet!" Melvin says as she fires the toy gun at the screen.

"Do you want to play?" Raven asks Teether who gives a joyous nod, Raven picks up the toy gun and lets Teether put his finger on the trigger "Now you just push in the trigger" Raven says, Teether pushes in the trigger and the score goes up on the game "Good Job" Raven compliments.

"You ready?" Beast Boy asks as he grabs the Hockey Mallet.

"Your going down" Timmy says confidently.

Beast Boy gently taps the puck to go easy on Timmy which was a huge mistake, as the puck lands in Beast Boys goal from a heavy strike from Timmy, Beast Boy seems stunned at Timmy _"What? I didn't even see the puck go in my goal...i guess its time to raise my game" _Beast Boy thinks to himself as he places the puck on the table.

Beast Boy hits the puck as hard as he can it continues to ricochet of the side of the table, Timmy watches closely as it ricochets back an forth, Timmy hits it back ricocheting off the table again, Beast Boy tries to watch it but its going to fast for him it lands in his goal again.

"Hey...your cheating" Beast Boy says.

"No I'm not, your just bad at Hockey" Timmy says confidently.

"Your going to taste the brunt of the puck!" Beast Boy says as he puts the puck back on the table, Beast Boy gets a sly grin as he hits the puck, Timmy again watches closely at the puck "Hey what's that behind you?" Beast Boy asks, Timmy looks behind him as the puck lands in Timmys goal, Timmy turns back around noticing what happened.

"You cheater, cheater!" Timmy yells as he stamps his feet on the floor, Beast Boy holds his ears.

"_Wow this is a new low, tricking kids in Air Hockey...Cy would probably do the same" _Beast Boy thinks to himself "Fine, I won't do it again...but I'm still going to win" Beast Boy says to calm Timmy down.

"That's what you think" Timmy says mischievously.

"_What's Beast Boy doing? I can hear Timmy from here" _Raven thinks to herself.

"WOOHOO new high score way to go Teether!" Melvin says as she throws her arms in the air, Teether claps his hands with joy.

"_It looks like Melvin is actually having some fun" _Raven thinks to herself as she lowers down the toy gun.

"Lets play this one" Melvin says as she grabs and pulls Ravens are to a game machine.

"DDR? You can try that" Raven says not wanting to go on DDR.

"Come on!" Melvin says.

"No its fine you can go on it" Raven says, Melvin shakes her head.

"But I can't" Melvin says with her head held down.

"Why not?" Raven asks.

"I can't do it by myself...its kinda embarrassing" Melvin says.

"It'll be embarrassing for me too, I'll get Beast Boy to do it with you" Raven says as she's about to walk away Melvin grabs her hand.

"But I want you to do it" Melvin says as she looks up at Raven.

Raven has a short sigh to herself to try and think of a way out of this "Who'll watch Teether if were on it?" Raven asks.

"I'll watch him for you" Someone says, Raven turns around to see its Beast Boy with Timmy, "It'll be funny to see Rae on DDR" Beast Boy says.

"I'm not doing it" Raven says as she folds her arms.

"Please!" Melvin pleads with her puppydog like eyes, Raven shakes her head.

"Raven! Raven! Raven!" Beast Boy gets a chant starting which the kids are also starting to chant, Raven looks down at the floor.

"Ok, I'll do it but only once and that's it" Raven says as she hands Teether over to Beast Boy.

"Hooray! Go Raven!" The kids say in unison.

Raven and Melvin stand in line for the DDR Machine "Looks like there's a long line, we better go" Raven says.

"3 People isn't a long line" Melvin says, Raven holds her forehead fearing the worst.

"_Why did I let them talk me into this?" _Raven asks herself.

"_This is going to be priceless, Rae on DDR haha" _Beast Boy thinks to himself.

"Are you sure you can't do this by yourself?" Raven asks for confirmation.

"I'm shy about stuff like this" Melvin says.

"Then why do you want to do this?" Raven asks.

"To prove to myself that I can do it" Melvin answers.

"_Melvin is a real leader" _Raven comments.

"Raven its our turn" Melvin says as she grabs Ravens hand and pulling her on the machine.

Beast Boy is watching very closely with a sick smile on his face _"I can't wait to tell the other Titans about this" _Beast Boy thinks to himself.

"What song do you want to do?" Melvin asks as she searches the menu of songs.

"It's up to you" Raven says giving Melvin the honour of what song to choose.

"I'll pick...this one" Melvin selects her song and the two of them get in position.

"Go Raven!" Timmy yells encouragement.

"Raven Go!" Teether yells encouragement as well.

"_Is she seriously going to do this?" _Beast Boy questions as Raven gets in position looking at the screen.

Raven looks to her side at Melvin seeing a lot of determination in her eyes _"Melvin looks determined to do it" _Raven thinks to herself.

The arrows appear on stage much to Ravens dismay, Raven steps on the arrows on the screen, Melvin does the same "Come on Rae, put your hips into it, feel the beat" Beast Boy yells.

"_Note to self, remember to send Beast Boy to another dimension when I'm done" _Raven thinks to herself but soon looks to her side at Melvin _"Melvin's doing great" _Raven has a short sigh to herself.

"Come on Raven, you can do better than that" Melvin comments, Raven slowly shakes her head.

"Go Raven Go!" Timmy yells.

Raven begins to move her hips around and put some hand motion into it as well "Go Rae, that's how its done!" Beast Boy yells.

"_Raven looks like she's having a ton of fun!" _Melvin thinks to herself.

The music becomes fast pace and upbeat, the arrows flashing on the screen faster and faster, "Kick it up to high gear Rae!" Beast Boy yells encouragement.

"_I'm seriously going to end up hurting Beast Boy soon" _Raven thinks to herself.

The song stops, Raven stands there on the machine but soon feels a tap on her shoulder "Good Job Raven" Melvin says.

"You did a great job too" Raven compliments Melvin back.

Raven and Melvin step down off the machine "Great Job you guys I can't believe you actually did it Rae" Beast Boy says as he pats Raven on the back, Raven turns around to Beast Boy.

"Don't tell anyone on our team about this" Raven orders.

"Why not? You did a great job, I think Robin would be jealous" Beast Boy says.

Melvin watches the two of them and notices something rather odd with Raven _"She...acts different when Beast Boy is around...wait a minute..." _Melvin begins to connect the dots up.

"Anyway who won with you and Timmy with Air Hockey?" Raven asks, Beast Boy folds his arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Beast Boy says.

"I won, Beast Boy is a big loser!" Timmy says.

"Hey, it was a close game and I went easy on you" Beast Boy says his excuse.

"Nuh Uh" Timmy says but suddenly feels a tap on his shoulder.

"Can I talk to you?" Melvin whispers, Timmy has a small shrug and follows Melvin.

"Where are you guys going?" Raven asks stopping the two of them in there tracks.

"er...we're just having a look at a...cool racing game" Melvin says.

"Just stay where me and Beast Boy can see you" Raven says, Melvin and Timmy nod and stand by the racing machine.

"What do you want to talk about?" Timmy asks, Melvin looks over her shoulder to make sure no one is eavesdropping.

"I think Raven loves Beast Boy" Melvin says.

"Eww that's gross" Timmy says.

"Shh, I've never seen Raven this happy and she wouldn't have gotten on the DDR machine unless Beast Boy was there" Melvin says.

"I'll ask, RAVEN DO YOU LO-" Timmy yells grabbing Ravens attention until a hand gets put around his mouth.

"SHHH, Raven can be mean sometimes" Melvin says as she lets go of his mouth.

"Why are you telling me this?" Timmy asks.

"We have a mission" Melvin says.

"A mission?" Timmy asks for confirmation, Melvin nods.

"Our mission is to...make Beast Boy and Raven a couple" Melvin says.

"Why?" Timmy asks.

"Raven is happy with Beast Boy, if she's more happy she'll let us visit the tower more often, which means...more TV time" Melvin says.

"More TV!" Timmy yells, Melvin nods.

"Now its time for operation 'Make Raven and Beast Boy a Couple'" Melvin orders.

"Roger that, but what are we going to do?" Timmy asks.

"It's simple we..." Melvin begins to whisper plans in Timmys ear.

"Looks like he wants you back" Beast Boy says as he looks at Teether stretch his arms towards Raven, Beast Boy hands Teether back over to Raven.

"Silly" Teether says.

"Even Teether thinks what I did was silly" Raven says.

"Where did the others go?" Beast Boy asks.

"There over there waiting for a racing game" Raven says.

"Line is way too long" Timmy says as he and Melvin walks back to the group.

"How long do we have left in the arcade?" Melvin asks.

"Just another hour, then we're going for something to eat...then it's Karaoke!" Beast Boy says.

"_Please tell me he's not going to have me on the Karaoke" _Raven pleads.

"I still rule the Air Hockey Table though" Beast Boy says confidently.

"Oh yeah...bring it on, I'm going to beat you again" Timmy says.

"You've had your turn, its my turn to beat him" Melvin says.

"I'll take you both on" Beast Boy says at they all walk to the Air Hockey Table.

The group spend there last remaining hour playing a Air Hockey Tournament "WOO HOO I WON!" Melvin says as she raises her fist in the air, Beast Boy lowers his head in defeat.

"Haha you lost to a girl" Timmy taunts at Beast Boy but gets an upset glare from Melvin.

"You may have defeated me today and become Queen of Air Hockey but...the King will soon have his crown!" Beast Boy says as he extends his hand to Melvin for a handshake, Melvin has a short giggle.

"I'm going to be Queen for a long time, I'll beat you in a rematch though" Melvin says playfully.

"But the King must feast, lets go" Beast Boy orders getting a few giggles from Melvin and Timmy.

The group walk out of the Arcade "What are we having to eat?" Melvin asks.

"Just the best Pizzas in the world" Beast Boy says, getting a few cheers from the kids.

As they're all walking to the pizza parlour "Why is everyone staring?" Timmy asks as he walks through a few crowds.

"He's green and I'm wearing a cloak" Raven answers.

"And we're the all mighty Teen Titans!" Beast Boy answers with enthusiasm, Melvin gets a sly grin and walks in between the two of them.

"You two have something in common then...interesting..." Melvin says, Raven doesn't hear it but Beast Boy hears it all and breaks into a small blush.

"_What's she doing? Rae is standing right there!" _Beast Boy says.

"Is this it?" Timmy asks as he points up at the pizza parlour.

"Yes this is it" Beast Boy says.

"WOOOW" Melvin and Timmy say in unison.

Melvin and Timmy rush into the Parlour followed by Beast Boy and Raven, Melvin and Timmy take there seats next to each other, Beast Boy and Raven sit facing them next to each other, Raven puts Teether in a high chair, Beast Boy grabs the menu "So what do you guys want?" Beast Boy asks.

"I want a Pizza" Timmy orders.

"A cheese pizza?" Beast Boy asks, Timmy gives an enthusiastic nod "What about you?" Beast Boy asks.

"Cheese" Melvin orders.

"What about Teether?" Beast Boy asks.

"Just order a small pizza from the kids menu" Raven says, Beast Boy nods.

"What about you Rae?" Beast Boy asks.

"Cheese" Raven orders.

"And I'm going to get a Veggie supreme" Beast Boy says with confidence as he closes the menu.

"eww Veg yuck" Timmy says.

"Veggies are amazing" Beast Boy says as the waiter arrives at there table.

"Your orders?" The Waiter asks.

"3 Cheese Pizzas, a Kid Size Cheese Pizza and a Veggie Supreme" Beast Boy orders.

"Your drinks?" The Waiter asks.

"Orange juices for everyone" Beast Boy orders, The Waiter finishes writing everything down and heads into the kitchen.

A few minutes pass "I'm hungry...how long until the food is here?" Timmy asks.

"Just another few minutes" Raven says.

"But I'm hungry" Timmy complains.

"Me too" Raven says.

"Lets play a game until they arrive" Melvin says, everyone nods "I spy with my little eye something beginning with...C" Melvin says, everyone begins to look around the table to see what they can see.

"Chair?" Raven says, Melvin shakes her head.

"Knife?" Beast Boy asks, Raven looks to her side at Beast Boy.

"She said C not K" Raven says.

"But knife begins with a C right?" Beast Boy asks, Raven shakes her head.

"Camera?" Timmy says, Melvin shakes her head.

"Car?" Beast Boy says, Melvin shakes her head again.

"Chicken?" Teether says, Raven raises an eyebrow, Melvin again shakes her head.

"GRRR, I give up what was it?" Beast Boy asks while furiously scratching his head, Melvin has a short giggle.

"I can't say" Melvin says.

"Why not?" Beast Boy asks, Melvin gestures with her hand, Beast Boy moves closer to Melvin so she can whisper instead.

"Couple" Melvin whispers, Beast Boy looks around the restaurant.

"Where?" Beast Boy asks.

"Right in front of me hehe" Melvin says while giggling.

"_In front of me that means..." _Beast Boy looks over his shoulder at Raven and turns back to Melvin "Shhh" Beast Boy says as he puts his index finger on his lips, Beast Boy sits back in his seat while Melvin continues to giggle.

"What was it?" Raven asks, catching Beast Boy by surprise.

"Lets just say...it doesn't exist in this Pizza Parlour" Beast Boy says, Raven has a short shrug as the food arrives, which gets a huge cheer from Timmy.

"Yay! the food is here!" Timmy cheers as the Waiter puts the food on the table.

Beast Boy pays the waiter for the food, much to his dismay "Lets dig in" Beast Boy orders.

Everyone begins to munch down on their pizzas, Melvin has some occasional glances at Beast Boy and Raven _"So far so good...i can't wait for Karaoke" _Melvin thinks to herself.

"I'm a grjdjvu sja" Beast Boy says with his mouthful.

"Don't talk with your mouthful" Raven says, Beast Boy finishes the food in his mouth.

"Your treating me like a kid now" Beast Boy says.

"Well...sometimes you act like a kid" Raven says, Beast Boys ears lower.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" Beast Boy says as he looks at Raven "Rae is a great singer, when us and the other titans come here, her hands are like glued to the microphone" Beast Boy says getting a few giggles from the kids and a deathly stare from Raven.

"I've never done Karaoke with you" Raven says, Beast Boy has a short laugh.

"Just kidding, but If your singing is as good as your dancing you'll do great" Beast Boy says as he gives Raven a thumbs up.

"_Aww"_ Melvin thinks to herself, Raven feels a strong impulse to her heart, Raven turns away from Beast Boy looking down.

"E...excuse me" Raven says as she stands up and walks into the rest room.

"Was it something I said?" Beast Boy asks, Melvin shakes her head.

"I thought that was ultra cute" Melvin says.

Beast Boy thinks about what he just said and has a huge face palm _"I'm such an idiot...that sounded like a hit on line grr" _Beast Boy is frustrated with himself.

Raven splashes some water in her face _"Sorry, I thought that sounded so cute" _Purple Raven says.

"_Just quit it" _Raven thinks to herself.

"_Admit it, you loved that compliment aww" _Pink Raven says.

"_Shut up, not a word out of any of you today" _Raven thinks to herself as she dries her hands and face, Raven walks out of the rest room and takes her seat "Sorry about that" Raven apologises.

"What was that all about?" Beast Boy asks.

"I just wasn't feeling to well that's all" Raven answers.

"We don't have to go to Karaoke if you don't feel well" Beast Boy says.

"_Aww...so caring" _Purple Raven says, Raven clenches her fist.

"It's fine I can go" Raven says _"What did I tell you about keeping quiet?" _Raven asks.

"_Sorry I just thought it was caring" _Purple Raven says, Raven has a short sigh to herself.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Beast Boy asks.

"I said I'm fine" Raven says.

"FINISHED!" Timmy yells sliding his plate into the center of the table.

"ME TOO!" Melvin says as she slides her plate into the center of the table as well, Teether slides his plate away as well.

Beast Boy and Raven finish off there last remaining slices and stand up "You guys ready to go then?" Beast Boy asks.

"Yeah! lets go!" Timmy says with enthusiasm, Raven lifts Teether out of his high chair, everyone leaves the Pizza Parlour and walk down the street to the Karaoke center.

"Is this it?" Melvin asks.

"Yeah" Beast Boy answers.

"It's so...Big!" Melvin says.

"Well Jump City is the capital of Karaoke" Beast Boy says with confidence as they walk through the door, after getting a room booked everyone walks to the Karaoke room, everyone takes there seats on the soft leather couch "So who's up first?" Beast Boy asks while dangles the Microphone in front of them, there is no answer from anyone "Come on Rae-Rae don't get shy on me" Beast Boy says playfully.

"I'm not shy, I just don't want to make a fool out of myself" Raven says as she folds her arms.

"Fine, I'll go first" Beast Boy says, Beast Boy looks at the list of songs on the list "This one is cool" Beast Boy says as he clicks the button.

Raven holds her head dreading the worst _"Oh no..." _Raven thinks to herself.

"When there's trouble you know who to call" Beast Boy sings into the microphone getting a few giggles from the kids and a short smile from Raven.

"He's really good" Melvin whispers over to Raven.

"Really?" Raven says.

"From their tower they can see it all" Beast Boy sings.

"Are you going to do it?" Melvin asks.

"No chance" Raven answers.

"Why not?" Melvin asks.

"I'm not going to make a fool of myself" Raven answers.

"Teen Titans GO!" Beast Boy sings.

"Please..." Melvin pleads with her bottom lip hanging out.

"No" Raven says.

"Pretty Please" Melvin says with her hands together, Raven has a short sigh to herself.

"_Come on, it sounds like fun" _Pink Raven says.

"Fine, I'll do it but I'm not doing it by myself" Raven says.

"Of course, you have Beast Boy to do it with" Melvin says.

"Phew, I hope you enjoyed that" Beast Boy says as he tries to catch his breath back, Timmy and Teether are still giggling at Beast Boys singing.

"It's Ravens turn!" Melvin shouts as she grabs the Microphone from Beast Boy "But she can't do it alone, Beast Boy your helping" Melvin orders, Beast Boy raises an eyebrow.

"Who made you boss of Karaoke?" Beast Boy asks, Raven stands up out of her seat, Melvin gives Raven the Microphone.

"The Queen of Air Hockey" Melvin says with a cheeky smile, Melvin looks at the list of songs and one catches her eye.

"Can't we pick the song?" Beast Boy asks, Melvin shakes her head.

"I need to make sure its a song that everyone knows" Melvin says, as Beast Boy picks up another Microphone.

Melvin sits down taking her seat to see the performance "You can do it Raven!" Timmy shouts support.

The lyrics pop up on the screen and immediately Raven holds her forehead _"Any song but this one..."_ Raven thinks to herself.

"_Really? I think its rather cute hehe" _Pink Raven says.

"_Rae's going to kill me after this song" _Beast Boy thinks to himself "I can show you the world" Beast Boy begins to sing.

Timmy is having a short giggle while Melvin is watching on closely "Sh..shining shimmering" Beast Boy begins to stutter on a few words as he feels a lump in his throat _"Why did she have to pick a love song!" _Beast Boy complains in his mind.

"_This looks so cute" _Melvin thinks to herself, Raven is looking down at the floor not wanting to put her head up.

"I can open your eyes" Beast Boy continues to sing although continuing to look down at the lyric screen.

Raven takes a deep breath and sees that her part is coming up _"What's there to be nervous about? I've defeated my father with no fear...but Karaoke is more scary" _Raven thinks to herself, Melvins eyes are twinkling like the stars watching the two of them "A...a whole new world" Raven says into the Microphone catching Beast Boy by surprise.

"_She's actually doing it...and she sounds better than me!" _Beast Boy complains.

"It's crystal clear now I'm in...a...whole new world with...y...you" Raven sings into the Microphone although stuttering as well.

"Go Raven!" The kids cheer, causing a smile lasting a second to appear on her face.

"I'm like...a shooting star...I've...come so far" Raven continues to stutter but she continues to keep her head down looking at the screen.

"_I knew they'd like this song...but Ravens being way too shy" _Melvin thinks to herself.

The song comes to an end, Raven drops the Microphone on the floor "Rae you ok?" Beast Boy asks with concern, Raven without a word takes her seat still with her head down covered by her hood, Beast Boy puts his Microphone on the table.

"_Your heart is beating so fast isn't it?" _Pink Raven asks, Raven remains silent _"Your scared to put your head up because your face is so red right?" _Pink Raven asks, again Raven doesn't answer.

"_I'm sorry, I thought it was kinda cute, I'll try to calm down" _Purple Raven says.

"Raven you did great! do you want to try another one?" Melvin asks, Raven puts her head up.

"Never again" Raven says.

"Why are you so red?" Melvin asks, Beast Boy notices this as well.

"er...its the red lights that's all" Raven says her excuse which everyone believes but one person.

"_Raven was blushing hehe" _Melvin thinks to herself and hides a giggle.

The group spends a few more hours with Karaoke, Raven chooses not to sing another song, Beast Boy checks the time to see how late its gotten "Guys its kinda getting late" Beast Boy says the kids give out an annoying groan while Raven has a sigh of relief, Raven looks to her side to see that Teether has fallen asleep, Raven picks him up as the group make there way out of the Karaoke center.

"Do we have to go home?" Timmy asks.

"Yeah even superheroes need resting, lets hope tomorrow will just be as fun" Beast Boy answers.

"No fair" Melvin says as she folds her arms.

"No fair? You guys saw something no one has ever seen before" Beast Boy says.

"What?" Both Melvin and Timmy ask.

"You got to see Rae on Karaoke" Beast Boy says.

"Not a word about that to anyone, you got that" Raven says.

"er...sure Rae, I was only kidding" Beast Boy says waving his hands about "Seeing that Teether is asleep and my back is killing me, can't you teleport us home?" Beast Boy asks.

"I guess so" Raven says, the group stand in place as a dark ball of energy surrounds them teleporting them back to the tower.

"Why are we in Starfires room?" Timmy asks.

"It's getting late so you'll need some sleep" Beast Boy answers.

Melvin has a short yawn which seems to be contagious as Timmy yawns as well, the two of them climb on Starfires bed, Raven places Teether in the bed, just as Beast Boy and Raven are about to leave the room "What about the story?" Melvin asks, Beast Boy turns around.

"Of course how could I forget" Beast Boy says, Raven walks back into the room as well "As you know the Beast and Girl was very good friends with each other" Beast Boy says, Melvin and Timmy nod "The Beast didn't want to be just friends, he liked her in another way" Beast Boy says, Raven looks across at Beast Boy raising an eyebrow "er...not that way Rae" Beast Boy says.

"What way?" Melvin asks.

"Never mind, the Beast grew deeper feeling for the girl but he was scared to tell her how he felt" Beast Boy continues the story.

"Why was he scared? He's a brave Beast?" Melvin asks while clutching the blanket.

"Although someone may look brave inside they can be scared" Beast Boy answers "The Beast came to the girls door in the afternoon his heart was beating so fast" Beast Boy says, Raven folds her arms listening to the story.

"_I'd hate to admit it but Beast Boy is a good storyteller" _Raven thinks to herself.

"The Girl answers the door, The Beast was already nervous trying to think of a way to say his feelings" Beast Boy says, a smile emerges on Melvins face "So he said 'er...i kinda like you'" Beast Boy says, a huge gasp escapes Melvin.

"Then what happens?" Melvin asks.

"You'll find out tomorrow night" Beast Boy says, a frown comes on the face of Melvin.

"But that's too long" Melvin says.

"It'll be worth the wait...probably, Goodnight guys" Raven says.

"Goodnight Raven and Beast Boy" Both Melvin and Timmy say, Beast Boy switches off the light, Beast Boy and Raven exit the room.

"They're starting to grow on me" Beast Boy says, Raven supplies a short nod agreeing with Beast Boy "You really surprised me" Beast Boy says.

"How?" Raven asks.

"You did DDR and Karaoke, it looked like you had fun doing it" Beast Boy says.

Raven opens the door of her room "It was ok, but I'm never going to do it again" Raven says, Beast Boy looks back at Raven.

"I'm sure I'll be able to get you to do it again, Goodnight Rae" Beast Boy says.

"Goodnight Beast Boy" Raven says as she closes her door, as soon as the door closes she drops to her knees in her room.

"_What's wrong? Is it your heart again? Its beating fast isn't it?" _Pink Raven bombards Raven with questions.

"_S...shut up, It's just that silly new emotion that's all" _Raven thinks to herself.

"_Blaming other for your own feelings" _Pink Raven says, Raven clenches her fist punching down on the floor.

"_I'm not blaming others its the truth" _Raven thinks to herself.

Meanwhile in Starfires room, Melvin is still sat up awake with her arms folded with a sleeping Timmy and Teether next to her _"My mission will continue tomorrow, Beast Boy and Raven will become Boyfriend and Girlfriend hehe" _Melvin plots a plan in her head and rests her head on the soft pillow, resting for her mission tomorrow.


	13. Notes

**Chapter 13: Notes**

Melvin sneaks around cautiously on her tip toes sneaking around the hallways _"Looks like I'm the first one up" _Melvin thinks to herself, Melvin stands outside Beast Boys room, Melvin slides a piece of paper underneath the door and walks down the hallway outside Ravens room and slides another piece of paper underneath the door _"This'll get them together" _Melvin thinks to herself as she goes back in Starfires room, a few hours pass and Beast Boy sits up on his bed having a short yawn and a small stretch.

"_Another day with the Rae and the kids...that sounds odd" _Beast Boy thinks to himself as he climbs out of bed, Beast Boy rubs the sleep out of his eyes and looks down at the floor "A Note?" Beast Boy questions as he bends down to pick up the note.

"_Dear Beast Boy, I've liked you for a really long time, I think its time for my feelings to be known to you, I hope you have the same feelings for me as well, meet me on the rooftop before the kids go to bed, I'll be waiting for you 3 from Secret Admirer" _

Beast Boys hands begin to shake as he finishes reading the note _"S...secret admirer...who could it be?" _Beast Boy questions himself, Beast Boy places the note on his messy desk _"The only people who know about the kids are the other titans...It can't be Star she likes Robin, It can't be Cy pulling a prank he's still in Japan, It can't be Robin because he likes Slade...er...i mean Starfire...which leaves only...one" _Beast Boys heart is beating heavily about the thought that _"It's Rae" _Beast Boy thinks to himself but a smile soon forms on his face _"I never knew Rae was a love note kinda person...who cares? Me and Rae!" _Beast Boy throws his arms in the air in victory, Beast Boy walks out of his room and into the common room.

"Does that mean that me and Rae could be..." Beast Boy says out loud.

"Could be what?" Someone asks, Beast Boy turns around flinching in fear of who it could be, luckily for Beast Boy its only Melvin.

"Oh...er...could be...friends forever?" Beast Boy says as he scratches the back of his head.

"You seem happy" Melvin says.

"Of course I am, I'm always happy" Beast Boy says with a smile.

"Hmm..." Melvin pats the bottom of her chin giving Beast Boy and inspecting look _"Hehe, I knew he'd be happy, just wait for Raven she'll be doing Back flips she's so happy"_

"Are the others up yet?" Beast Boy asks.

"They're still asleep, Can you tell me what happens with the story?" Melvin asks.

"Remember you'll have to wait, I'm sure you'll love it" Beast Boy says, Melvin has a short giggle.

"_He said love hehe" _Melvin thinks to herself.

Meanwhile Raven sits up in her bed having a small stretch and climbs out of bed, Raven looks in the mirror to fix her hair but notices a piece of paper on the floor, Raven walks towards it and picks it up off the floor _"What is it?" _Pink Raven asks, Raven has a short shrug and begins to the read the note.

"_Dear Raven, Although your room is a very dark place there is something very bright and beautiful in their, that's an Angel (you) I've had these thoughts about you and me for a long time I think now is the time for my feelings to be known to you, meet me on the rooftop before the kids go to bed, I'll be waiting 3 from Secret Admirer" _

Raven finishes reading the note and puts her hand over he chest, Ravens heart is beating at a constant rate _"Is it from Beast Boy? Are you going to go?" _Pink Raven bombards Raven with questions.

"_That's so...beautiful, he took the time to write a note and call you an angel" _Purple Raven thinks to herself.

"_It might not be Beast Boy, it might be Kid Flash pulling a prank or something" _Raven thinks to herself as she lowers her arm off her chest.

"_Can't you sense who it is?" _Pink Raven asks.

"_I can-" _Raven gets interrupted.

"_Don't do that, that's cheating it'll be more of a surprise when you meet them on the roof" _Purple Raven says.

"_Fine I won't do it" _Raven thinks to herself as she put the note inside a draw.

"_Are you going to go?" _Pink Raven asks with bubbly excitement.

"_I don't know" _Raven answers.

"_Come on...Go, you might get the answers your looking for" _Pink Raven says.

"_I'll think about it, until then you stay quiet" _Raven thinks to herself, Pink Raven remains quiet, Raven back on her bed holding her forehead _"Why me?" _Raven asks herself, suddenly there is a loud thud at the door, Raven gets off the bed and walks to the door having a short sigh to herself, Raven opens the door to see no one is there until she looks down to see Teether, Raven bends down picking Teether up "What are you doing here?" Raven asks.

"Food" Teether says.

"I guess you haven't had Breakfast yet" Raven says, Teether nods, Raven carries Teether to the common room.

"Good Morning Rae" Someone says, Raven knows from the mere sound of the voice that its Beast Boy, Raven feels her heart skip a beat.

"_Sorry about that I'm just excited for later on" _Purple Raven says.

"er...Good Morning" Raven says to Beast Boy, Melvin and Timmy who are sitting on the couch "Have you guys had Breakfast yet?" Raven asks.

"Beast Boy gave us some cereal" Timmy answers.

"I'm just going to feed Teether" Raven says as she carries Teether into the kitchen, Beast Boy has a huge sigh to himself.

"_Why do I feel so nervous around Rae now? Is it because of her love note? What if she can't wait to tell me?" _Beast Boy thinks to himself.

"Are you ok?" Timmy asks.

"Oh...me, I'm super...great...amazing" Beast Boy answers, Melvin has a short giggle.

"_My plan is working, Beast Boy is happier than ever I'll have to wait to see about Raven though" _Melvin thinks to herself.

Raven opens one of the cupboards and grabs some baby food, Raven puts some food on a spoon, as Raven feeds Teether something is on her mind "So...er...what do you think about...me and Beast Boy?" Raven asks, Teether continues to eat his food "I wish all conversations was this easy" Raven jokes, Teether finishes eating his food.

"Raven like Beast Boy" Teether says, Raven turns around facing Teether after throwing away the container.

"What did you say?" Raven asks.

"Raven like Beast Boy" Teether says.

"Why are you saying that?" Raven asks.

"Raven like Beast Boy, Raven like Beast Boy" Teether says as he bangs down on the table high chair, Raven holds her forehead.

"_At least no one else is here" _Raven thinks to herself.

"Hey Rae" Beast Boy says as he walks into the kitchen catching Raven off guard.

"Raven like-" Teether begins to talk but looks up at Raven who is putting her index finger over her lips, Beast Boy wanders over to Teether.

"Raven likes what?" Beast Boy asks.

"Raven like..." Teether begins to speak again but looks over Beast Boys shoulder to see Raven holding her forehead dreading with worst "Raven like...sing" Teether says, Raven has a sigh of relief.

"So you liked Raes singing?" Beast Boy asks, Teether nods "You might get to see it again" Beast Boy says having a short chuckle.

"Never again" Raven says.

"Your a born natural though" Beast Boy says.

"I know I am, I just don't like to show off" Raven says, Beast Boys eyes shoot open looking back at Raven.

"_Did Rae just say a joke?" _Beast Boy wonders "Anyway, I'm just here to get the kids a drink" Beast Boy says as he opens the fridge.

Melvin is outside the door eavesdropping with her ear up against the door _"They can't know yet" _Melvin thinks to herself.

"_Ask him about the note" _Pink Raven begs.

"Beast Boy about the no-" Raven begins to ask but gets cut off.

"Your missing your favourite part hurry up!" Melvin says as she bursts into the room, Beast Boy finishes pouring out some orange juice.

"Thanks, what was you saying Rae?" Beast Boy asks, Raven looks away from Beast Boy.

"er...never mind" Raven says, Beast Boy has a short shrug and walks into the common room with Melvin, Raven takes her seat at the table holding her forehead.

"_You could have asked him about the note" _Pink Raven says.

"_I know but-" _Raven thinks but gets interrupted.

"_Anyway what is it about Beast Boy that your scared of liking him for?" _Pink Raven asks.

"_It's not that I don't like him, I like him as a friend and that's it" _Raven thinks.

"_But you also like that he never forgets about including you with stuff" _Pink Raven says.

"_I know and that's it" _Raven thinks.

"_You also think he's cute as well right?" _Pink Raven taunts, Ravens eyes shoot open while Teether looks on in confusion.

"_I don't who told you that?" _Raven asks.

"_Just guessing hehe" _Pink Raven giggles, Raven has a short sigh to herself and looks over at Teether.

"Do you want to watch TV too?" Raven asks, Teether nods with excitement, Raven lifts Teether out of his high chair and walks into the common room.

"Raven! Pretty Pretty Pegasus is on" Timmy says with enthusiasm, Raven takes her seat beside Melvin with Teether on her lap, Raven continues to have occasional glances at Beast Boy.

"_Would he really send a note?" _Raven questions, Beast Boy looks to his side to see that Raven is looking at him, Raven looks away from Beast Boy and back to the TV, Beast Boy gets a small smirk

"_It's gotta be Rae, she keeps looking this way she's probably being shy so her brave self told her to send me the note...i got this all figured out" _Beast Boy thinks to himself, as soon as the program finishes Raven gets up out of her seat placing Teether on the chair.

"I've gotta go do something" Raven says as she walks out the common room, Beast Boy continues to have a sly grin.

"_She's being really shy now...haha I know who my secret admirer is" _Beast Boy thinks to himself, Raven walks inside her room.

"_I need to ask someone about this" _Raven thinks to herself.

"_Are you going to ask me?" _Pink Raven asks, Raven shakes her head.

"_Someone who knows more about...er...relationships than me" _Raven thinks to herself as she picks up her communicator "Come on...pick up" Raven hopes.

"Hello?" Someone answers the communicator.

"Starfire, there is something I need to ask you about..." Raven talks into the communicator as she sits down on the side of her bed.

"What is it friend?" Starfire asks.

"What do you do if you like someone you aren't meant to like?" Raven asks, there is a short pause.

"Does this have anything to do with friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asks, Raven looks down at the floor.

"Y...yes" Raven answers.

"Most wonderful Raven, do you have the love of Beast Boy?" Starfire asks, Raven shakes her head.

"No...er...I'm not sure, what would you do if you was in my situation?" Raven asks.

"I would tell the person" Starfire says.

"Why?" Raven asks.

"So I know, about the others persons feelings towards me" Starfire answers.

"I'm not saying...i have feelings for Beast Boy I'm just saying...what if he has feelings for me but I don't?" Raven asks.

"Give him the chance, you may start to like him" Starfire answers, Raven has a short think.

"_So...Star thinks I should give him a chance but...i don't think I could" _Raven thinks to herself "Thanks for the advice" Raven thanks Starfire.

"You're most welcome friend, tell me how it goes with you and Beast Boy" Starfire says, Raven hangs up her communicator.

"_Thanks Star but...I don't think I can do it" _Raven thinks to herself.

"I want the remote!" Timmy shouts as he tries to grab the remote off Melvin, Beast Boy doesn't notice this as he has something else on his mind, Melvin gives Timmy a mean look but changes her gaze to Beast Boy.

"You seem different? Did something happen?" Melvin asks, Beast Boy snaps out of his trance.

"Oh...er...nothing, just...still in shock of Rae doing DDR and Karaoke" Beast Boy lies.

"Hmm...you seem to be thinking about Raven a lot hmm..." Melvin says with a suspicious look, Beast Boy looks around the room.

"It's...er...friends that's all" Beast Boy says as he wipes his forehead dodging a bullet.

A few hours pass, Raven has still yet to leave her room _"I can't just stay in my room all day trying to avoid Beast Boy"_ Raven thinks to herself as she sits meditating in her room, there is a sudden knock on her door Raven is hesitant to answer the door "Who is it?" Raven calls out.

"It's Melvin" Melvin answers, Raven has a sigh of relief and opens the door.

"What's wrong?" Raven asks.

"Oh...nothing I was just wondering if you'd play a board game with Me and Timmy?" Melvin asks, Raven has a short think.

"What about Beast Boy?" Raven asks, Melvin gets a sly grin.

"He's playing too, we all want you to play" Melvin says, Raven has a short think on what to do "Please!" Melvin begs using her puppy dog like eyes.

"Ok I'll play" Raven says, Melvin has a short cheer of joy, Raven walks out of her room as Melvin leads the way into the common room.

"You got Rae out of her room? You deserve a reward haha" Beast Boy jokes getting a menacing glare from Raven.

"So what game are we playing?" Raven asks as she and Melvin take there seats around the table.

"It's a cool game, you get a job, you get married and have kids, the player with most money at the end wins!" Melvin explains with a ton of enthusiasm.

"Sounds fun" Raven says sarcastically.

"I'm going first" Timmy says.

"I'm going second" Beast Boy says.

"I'll go third" Melvin says.

Raven looks around the table "I guess I'm going last then" Raven says.

As the game continues "No fair, Raven is winning" Timmy folds his arms upset, Raven spins the spinner, it lands on 4, Raven moves her piece 4 places, Raven takes a card and reads what it says.

"Go to get married" Raven says, getting a short giggle from Melvin and Timmy, Raven moves her piece, Timmy spins the spinner.

"A 1?!" Timmy yells as he moves his piece with sadness.

"Watch how a real master does it" Beast Boy gloats as he spins the spinner "haha 8" Beast Boy moves his piece but as it moves closer and closer to 8 places, Beast Boys eyes shoot open "Get married" Beast Boy says out loud.

"_Hmm...they landed on the get married place in the same turn hmm...interesting" _Melvin thinks to herself as she taps her chin.

"_Me and Rae landed on the get married place in the same turn...is this a sign?" _Beast Boy wonders.

"It's your turn" Raven says, Melvin snaps out of her thoughts.

"Oh...yeah..." Melvin says as she spins the spinner "7!" Melvin yells as she moves her piece "Payday!" Melvin raises her arms in victory.

"Lucky" Beast Boy mutters, Raven spins the spinner.

"9" Raven says as she moves her piece.

"Have kids" Melvin says the space Raven landed on, Raven holds her forehead.

"_Can things get any worse?" _Raven asks herself, Rave draws a card to see the number of kids.

"How many?" Melvin asks, Raven lowers her head.

"3" Raven mutters.

"What?" Beast Boy asks.

"I said 3" Raven says, Beast Boys eyes shoot open in shock and surprise.

"_3...we're babysitting 3 children so is this another sign? It must be!" _Beast Boy thinks to himself as he stares at Ravens pieces, There is a long silence in the air.

"So who's turn is it?" Raven asks, Timmy puts his hand up and spins the spinner.

The game carries on to a close conclusion, everyone player has their strengths and weaknesses in their strategy "Grr...please give me a good number...please" Timmy pleads as he spins the spinner as it spins and spins all eyes are on the spinner "7!" Timmy yells as he moves his piece "I've finished" Timmy announces, It's Beast Boys turn as he spins the spinner.

"_Please...Please..." _Beast Boy closes his eyes hoping It lands on a good number "5" Beast Boy says as he moves his piece to the finish line, Melvin counts her money she has then turns to the spinner and spins it, the spinner comes to a sudden halt.

"hehe a 10!" Melvin says with a ton of enthusiasm, Melvin moves her piece to the last space on the board.

"Your turn Rae" Beast Boy says.

"I know" Raven says as she spins the spinner, Raven folds her arms waiting for the spinner to stop.

"A 9" Melvin says, Raven moves her piece and the game is over, everyone begins to count the rest of their money that they have earned, they all having some casual glances at each other.

"_Rae's got money but I have more cards, I'm going to win this thing, but Timmy has a huge stack of money but..." _Beast Boy thinks to himself until he's interrupted.

"I won!" Melvin yells at the top of her lungs, everyone tilts there head to the side.

"How do you know?" Beast Boy asks.

"I just know hehe" Melvin answers

"How much do you have then?" Timmy asks.

"760,000" Melvin answers folding her arms with confidence, Beast Boys eyes shoot open in shock "How about you?" Melvin asks.

"430,000" Beast Boy mumbles, Melvin continues to have a smug smile on her face.

"I got 435,000" Timmy says, Beast Boy has a huge face palm.

"_He beat me by just 5000!" _Beast Boy complains, but looks to his side at Raven "What about you Rae-Rae?" Beast Boy asks.

"575,000" Raven answers.

"WOO HOO I told you I won" Melvin throws her arms in the air in victory.

"Well...me and Rae, we haven't played this game in a long time so its understandable why we lost" Beast Boy says as he looks at Raven, Beast Boy does a short wink to Raven, Raven raises her eyebrow.

"Don't think of excuses for me, just because you came last" Raven says.

"_Come on...he winked at you hehe" _Pink Raven taunts, Raven holds her forehead all of a sudden.

"Rae are you alright?" Beast Boy asks out of concern.

"Just a small headache" Raven answers.

"Are you sure? You look really really red" Melvin comments, as she puts the board and pieces back into the game box, Raven lowers her hand off her forehead.

"Must be a fever" Beast Boy says as he places his hand on Ravens forehead.

"It must be bad Ravens getting redder" Timmy comments.

"_Aww he's so caring" _Purple Raven says, Beast Boy lowers his hand off Raven forehead, Raven stands up quickly.

"I think I'll just lie down for a while" Raven says, Beast Boy and Melvin nod.

"Good thinking Rae, we don't want you getting more sick" Beast Boy comments, Raven feels a strong impulse rocking her heart.

"_Aww that's so cute!" _Purple Raven says, Raven soon rushes out of the room and heads to her room at a fast rate closing her door.

"_What was that all about? I never blush" _Raven thinks to herself.

"_Maybe you do have feelings for Beast Boy?" _Pink Raven wonders.

"_For the last time, I don't have feelings for Beast Boy!" _Raven thinks to herself very frustrated.

"Is Raven going to be ok?" Timmy asks, Beast Boy begins to flick through the TV channels.

"She'll be fine, Raes strong she won't let a fever get to her" Beast Boy says in hope to get the kids spirits up _"I hope Rae's ok, what if she's so Ill she won't go to the rooftop" _Beast Boy thinks to himself.

"I'm hungry" Timmy says, Beast Boy stands up out of his seat.

"Do you want anything?" Beast Boy asks Melvin, Melvin shakes her head, Beast Boy walks into the kitchen and opens some cupboards.

"_All we have is junk food...i guess a chocolate bar couldn't hurt" _Beast Boy thinks to himself as he picks up a chocolate bar.

"You shouldn't give Timmy that he'll become very hyper" Melvin warns Beast Boy.

"Come on, I don't think anything will happen" Beast Boy says while patting Melvin on the top of her head and walks into the common room, Melvin folds her arms in a huff.

"Chocolate!" Timmy yells with joy as Beast Boy hands the chocolate bar to Timmy, Beast Boy and Melvin take there seats, Melvin watches Timmy with a watchful eye, Timmy tears open the chocolate bar, Melvin holds her forehead dreading the worst.

A few short minutes pass, Timmy is jumping on sofa screaming at the top of his lungs, Beast Boy, Melvin and Teether all holding their ears "I TOLD YOU SO!" Melvin yells.

"What?" Beast Boy asks.

"I SAID I TOLD YOU SO!" Melvin yells hoping it gets through to Beast Boy.

"LALALA, I WANT MORE CANDY!" Timmy yells as he continue to bounce up and down on the sofa.

"No more candy" Beast Boy says as he lowers his hands down off his ears, Timmy stops jumping on the sofa and steps on the floor, Timmy lays on the floor banging his arms and feet on the floor.

"I want more candy!" Timmy demands.

"What's he doing?" Beast Boy questions.

"It's just a temper tantrum he'll tire himself out soon" Melvin says unworried.

"Are you sure? He looks like a fish out of water" Beast Boy jokes causing a small giggle to come from Melvin.

"But I want...candy" Timmys cries for candy becomes more and more quieter, until he falls asleep on the floor.

"I guess you was right" Beast Boy whispers over.

"I told you so" Melvin gloats.

Meanwhile in Ravens room _"What on earth happened over there Timmy was crying for a long time" _Raven wonders.

"_You know what they say about single dads" _Pink Raven jokes, Raven clenches her fist.

"_Honestly I'm getting tired of this, just stop it" _Raven thinks to herself.

"_But I-" _Pink Raven gets interrupted.

"_That's an order"_ Raven thinks to herself, Pink Raven remains quiet.

"He's sound asleep" Beast Boy says as he covers Timmy with a blanket.

"Beast Boy?" Melvin calls out.

"Yeah?" Beast Boy answers as he turns around to Melvin.

"About Raven...what do you think about her?" Melvin asks while looking down at the floor.

"At first we didn't get along, I annoyed her all the time but just recently we've started to become good friends" Beast Boy explains.

"Why did you annoy her?" Melvin questions.

"Well...I did it just to make her laugh, its easy to make Cy and Starfire laugh, Robin laughs every now and then but Rae was a real challenge" Beast Boy explains while getting a short smile.

"Hmm...does that mean you...really really really like Raven?" Melvin puts a lot of emphasis in this question, Beast Boy looks around the room unprepared for that kind of question.

"er...well...its hard to explain" Beast Boy stutters.

"Its an easy yes or no question hehe" Melvin slims down the options for Beast Boy.

"I guess...its a yes" Beast Boy says shyly.

"HEHE" Melvin giggles out of a ton of joy.

"I can't say no because I don't hate Rae" Beast Boy explains but he gets a suspicious look from Melvin.

"So...lets see if I got this right" Melvin pauses, Beast Boy forehead begins to sweat out of worry "You love Raven more than you dislike her?" Melvin asks, Beast Boys jaw is hanging in the air.

"_She's caught me out...what do I say? Grr...why does she have to be so smart?" _Beast Boy thinks to himself until he gets an idea "Wow, your really smart you should be a detective" Beast Boy flatters.

"Really? You think so?" Melvin asks.

"Of course you ask the tough questions, you should join the police force with questioning" Beast Boy continues to flatter Melvin.

"Thanks, I get told that all the time" Melvin gloats.

"I'm not surprised, I'm going to guess you watch detective shows right?" Beast Boy asks.

"No I don't" Melvin answers.

"You should start watching them and get some techniques" Beast Boy says as he turns on the TV.

"Good idea" Melvin compliments.

"_And once again the TV comes to my rescue...again" _Beast Boy thinks to himself.

The two continue to watch the detective shows for a few more hours, Beast Boy looks at the time to realise the rooftop meeting is drawing nearer and nearer _"My heart is beating so fast and I'm not even there yet, by time I get to the rooftop my heart will give up" _Beast Boy jokes to himself, Beast Boy takes a heavy sigh and stands up out of his seat.

"Where are you going?" Melvin asks.

"er...just going to get some fresh air on the roof, keep your eye on Timmy and Teether ok?" Beast Boy asks, Melvin gets a petite smile.

"Ok, Good luck" Melvin says, Beast Boy looks over his shoulder at Melvin.

"Good luck?" Beast Boy questions.

"Good luck getting some fresh air?" Melvin says whilst shrugging, Beast Boy has a small shrug and walks out of the common room, Melvin wipes her forehead _"Phew that was a close one, Good Luck Beast Boy you to Raven" _

Beast Boy makes a quick stop and picks up the note "Can't forget this" Beast Boy says as he walks out his door and heads to the rooftop in a quick burst of speed, Beast Boy arrives on the rooftop to realise he's the only on there _"Rae's probably just running late that's all, who knows she might be being shy haha" _Beast Boy thinks to himself.

Beast Boy sits down on the rooftop continuing to wait and wait, Beast Boy becomes restless as he taps his fingers on his knee and constantly looking back the the rooftop doors _"I hope Rae didn't forget maybe she-" _Beast Boy gets interrupted in his trail of thought as the handle of the door gets pulled down, Beast Boys heart is beating rapidly as he sees who he's expecting on the rooftop Raven.

Raven notices Beast Boy is on the rooftop and takes a deep breath before approaching him _"Oh no I thought of tons of stuff to talk to her about...i forgot it no!" _Beast Boy complains in his head, Raven begins to fidget with her hood there is a long silence between the two of them.

"Beast Boy I..." Raven begins to speak until she gets interrupted by Beast Boy.

"Don't worry there is no need to tell me because I have the same feelings for you as well, every since the whole body swapping thing and we hung out more, I began to really fall for you" Beast Boy begins to express his feelings towards Raven.

"_I told you he liked you" _Pink Raven gloats.

"_Aww that's so cute of him, he really does like you" _Purple Raven says with some tears in her eyes.

"So...Rae...i mean Raven what I'm trying to say is...do you want to go out with me?" Beast Boy asks, Beast Boy feels his breath slip away from him, Raven looks down at the feet not saying a word "I know your speechless, I understand your shy but I thought it was brave of you to write a note" Beast Boys says, Raven looks up at Beast Boy with a reddish face.

"I didn't write a note" Raven says, Beast Boys jaw drops.

"Then how did you know to meet up here?" Beast Boy asks.

"I got a note from you" Raven says.

"I didn't write a note" Beast Boy says, there is a long silence in the air between them _"I'm such an idiot, I expressed how I felt about Rae and it turned out she didn't write the note"_ Beast Boy takes a few steps back away from Raven tears begin to trail down the face of Beast Boy, Raven notices this.

"Beast Boy I..." Before Raven could continue, Beast Boy morphs into a fly and flies through a crack on the top of the roof "Beast Boy wait" Raven shouts as she raises her hand but it does no use as Beast Boy is already gone.

"_I hope your proud of yourself, Beast Boy opened his heart to you and you've broken his heart" _Pink Raven comments.

"_I...feel...sorry for him" _Purple Raven says as she finishes drying her tears.

"_But I didn't say anything" _Raven thinks to herself, Raven gets the cold shoulder from her emotions, Raven has a short shrug and opens the door then makes her way downstairs _"Beast Boy probably doesn't want to talk to me" _Raven thinks to herself as she enters the common room, to see the kids watching TV "Guys its bedtime now" Raven says, Melvin looks over her shoulder at Raven.

"Where's Beast Boy?" Melvin asks.

"He's...tired so he went to bed early" Raven answers, Melvin and Timmy get out of there seats as Raven picks up Teether and leads them to Starfires room, The kids lay down in Starfires bed, Raven continues to be silent.

Meanwhile in Beast Boys room "I'm such an Idiot! Rae hates me now!" Beast Boy complains as he punches the wall with full force, Beast Boy drops to his knees _"I'm so dumb...my hopes of me and Rae are getting smaller and smaller..." _Beast Boy stands up and pulls the note out of his pocket, Beast Boy rips the note in half "It's all your fault" Beast Boy says _"I still owe Melvin the ending to the story" _Beast Boy thinks to himself, Beast Boy exits the room very sluggish and walks down the hallway.

"Beast Boy said he'll tell us the rest of the story" Melvin says.

"I'll continue the story" Raven says, Melvin shows no objection.

"_Beast Boy is near" _Purple Raven informs.

"The Beast went to the girls door and confessed that he likes her" Raven says, Beast Boy is listening closely outside the room "The Girl was shocked at first 'I like you too but I don't think I'm ready yet, how about we continue to be friends and see what happens' The Beast was Heartbroken until the Girl continued 'I'm not saying no to your feelings all I'm saying is we need time' The Girl finished her explanation, The Beast was happy that she told him, the two continued to be friends...but this isn't the end who knows what will happen in the future for the two of them" Raven finishes her story, Melvin dries a tear out of her eyes and Beast Boy is listening closely.

"So the Girl said no?" Melvin asks.

"She didn't say no, she said 'now isn't the time but who knows what will happen in the future'" Raven explains.

"So The Beast and Girl could become Boyfriend and Girlfriend, then live happily ever after?" Melvin asks.

"There is always a chance it could happen" Raven says.

"Wow, that was a cool story" Melvin compliments.

"I'm sure Beast Boy would be happy to hear you say that, Goodnight guys" Raven says as she waves at the kids.

"Goodnight Raven" The kids say, Raven exits the room and closes the door behind her.

"Beast Boy...the story you told them was about us wasn't it?" Raven asks, Beast Boy looks embarrassed to answer that question.

"Yes...it was" Beast Boy answers slowly.

"Thought so" Raven says.

"So the ending of that story was it..." Beast Boy gets interrupted by Raven.

"Yeah, I didn't say no to your confession we just need time, who knows maybe in the future something might happen" Raven says.

"Thanks Rae" Beast Boy says, as Raven walks past him, Raven stops in place and looks over her shoulder at Beast Boy.

"Oh yeah...Beast Boy?" Raven calls out.

"Yeah?" Beast Boy says as he turns around.

"If it means anything to you, I thought your confession was sweet" Raven says, Beast Boy gets a small blush.

"One more thing Rae" Beast Boy calls out, Raven raises her eyebrow for him to continue "I do really like you and I'm not going to give up" Beast Boy says as he clenches his fist tightly.

"Good luck" Raven says as she walks to her room.

"_That was so sweet of both of you" _Purple Raven compliments, Raven remains silent with her emotion.

Beast Boy walks into his room and lays down on his lumpy bed _"Rae was so cool about it, She wasn't angry or anything she just accepted that I like her" _Beast Boy rolls to his side looking at his desk _"She didn't say no, she just said now isn't the right time...i wonder when the right time will be? Maybe next month? Next week? Tomorrow or the next hour?" _Beast Boy gets a short smile on his face _"We both know one thing...I'm not giving up" _


	14. Love Speaks

**Chapter 14: Love Speaks**

"_Last night was weird, Raven didn't look happy at all...i didn't even get to see Beast Boy" _Melvin thinks to herself as she climbs out of bed early in the morning _"Maybe...another note will help" _Melvin writes another 2 notes and approaches Beast Boys door very cautiously, as she's about to slide the note underneath the door, Beast Boys door suddenly opens, Melvin startles hesitant to look up.

"So it was you then" Beast Boy says with a victorious grin.

"What do you mean?" Melvin lies as she gets back to her feet.

"The notes" Beast Boy says, Melvin looks up and down the hallway keeping her eyes away from Beast Boy.

"er...what notes?" Melvin again lies, Beast Boy tilts his head sending a message 'give it up' Melvin lowers her head "Ok...it was me" Melvin admits.

"We thought so" Beast Boy says confidently.

"W...we?" Melvin asks confused until she slowly turns around to see Raven standing there "I'm...so sorry...sorry" Melvin apologises, Raven folds her arms looking down at Melvin.

"We're not angry" Raven says, a smile suddenly emerges on Melvin.

"Does that mean...the notes worked? That you two are..." Melvin says, Beast Boy immediately breaks into a blush looking away from Raven.

"No, we're not together" Raven says, Melvin folds her arms and stamps one of her feet on the floor.

"Why not? It's not fair" Melvin says in a frustrated tone.

"Well now is not the time, It's wrong to get two people to confess when they don't have feelings for each other, you know that" Raven says as she goes down to her knees eye level with Melvin.

"I know but...you'll both be happier" Melvin says, Beast Boy remains quiet, Raven gets a short smile not lasting too long.

"You had good intentions but we don't think of each other that way" Raven says, Melvin stares down at the floor upset.

"I've never seen you smile, the only time I ever see you smile is when your with Beast Boy" Melvin says, Raven eyes narrow and a small blush breaks out "Look your blushing, so it is true" Melvin points out as she directly points her index finger at Raven.

"No...er...its not that...its just embarrassing that you think of us that way that's all" Raven says.

"That's what you think...I'm just saying it'll be better if you two are boyfriend and girlfriend" Melvin declares, Raven is about to speak but gets interrupted.

"But both people need to feel the same way about each other, Love doesn't suddenly happen it takes time" Beast Boy says, who gets a few stares from Raven and Melvin out of surprise "Well...that's what I think" Beast Boy says.

"I'm sorry" Melvin says.

"Don't worry we forgive you, anyway I need to talk to you about something" Raven says, as she gets back to her feet.

"You mean some girl talk?" Melvin asks, Raven nods.

"Yes, so that means they'll be no boys" Raven says as she looks across at Beast Boy, Beast Boy puts his hands up.

"No problem Rae, I need to wake up anyway" Beast Boy says as he waves to Raven and Melvin shutting the door.

"So...what's the girl talk about?" Melvin asks, Raven has a short sigh to herself.

"It's about what happened last night...on the rooftop" Raven answers, getting a huge gasp from Melvin.

Meanwhile in Beast Boys room "Cy...pick up...pick up" Beast Boy orders the communicator.

"Yo BB what's up?" Cyborg answers his communicator.

"Not much dude, hows the convention going?" Beast Boy asks.

"It's going great, I'm in the quarter finals of the Super Monkey Bros. Tournament" Cyborg answers, Beast Boy nods his head slowly.

"Sweet" Beast Boy gives a short compliment.

"Anyway...hows it going at the Tower with the kids? You tearing your hair out yet?" Cyborg jokes.

"Everything is going great, We went on a day out a few days ago...we played a board game" Beast Boy says.

"Anything else?" Cyborg asks.

"Cy...I...confessed to Raven" Beast Boy hesitantly says, there is a long silence on the other end.

"What did she say?" Cyborg asks in a serious tone.

"I'm not sure" Beast Boy answers.

"Did she say the yes?" Starfire asks, Beast Boy raises his eyebrow.

"Wait a minute? Star?" Beast Boy says confused.

"She wanted to listen in, anyway what happened?" Cyborg asks, Beast Boy has a long pause to himself "Was it yes or no?" Cyborg asks.

"She said...it wasn't a yes or a no we just need time" Beast Boy answers.

"That means you have a thing for Raven right?" Cyborg asks, Beast Boy has a small blush and stands up from the side of his bed.

"I guess so..." Beast Boy says, suddenly a large burst of laughter comes from the communicator.

"Bwhaha, you and Raven that's rich haha" Cyborg says, Beast Boy shakes his head.

"What's so wrong about that?" Beast Boy asks, Cyborg notices he's being serious.

"I'm just saying look for someone else, You and Raven are total opposite also she can't stand you" Cyborg says, Beast Boy clenches his fist.

"You haven't got a clue" Beast Boy says.

"I haven't got a clue? You need to realise if you confessed to her and she's not your girlfriend that means she said no" Cyborg says.

"Shut up" Beast Boy mutters.

"Anyway, you can't even read Raven emotions I don't think she can actually have those kind of emotions" Cyborg says.

"I think you are crossing the line" Starfire says.

"Come on its true, can you actually picture Raven saying 'I love you' haha" Cyborg laughs, Starfire begins to have a small giggle.

"That is most humorous" Starfire says.

"I don't care what you guys say, I'm going to keep trying" Beast Boy says getting a loud 'aww' from Starfire.

"It's your funeral, you fighting a losing battle" Cyborg says, Beast Boy hangs up his communicator.

"_That's the last time I tell Cy anything, he wouldn't say that to Rae though" _Beast Boy thinks to himself as he puts his communicator on the desk _"What does Cy know about Raes emotions...wait a minute...Raes emotions...her pink self is her happiness I'll ask how happy I make her so I know the truth about me and Rae!" _Beast Boy gets a plan.

"Here's your cereal" Raven says as she puts the bowl of cereal in front of Melvin.

"Thank you" Melvin says as Raven takes her seat, Melvin lowers her head before having breakfast "I'm sorry" Melvin apologises again.

"It's ok, but something did happen on the rooftop" Raven says, Melvin begins to eat her cereal but she's all ears.

"What happened?" Melvin asks.

"Well...we met on the rooftop and...he told me how he felt about me" Raven says, Melvins jaw suddenly drops.

"I didn't know he really liked you that way" Melvin says, Raven nods "What did you say?" Melvin asks.

"I couldn't say anything...I told him I didn't write the note, he...he...began to cry a little" Raven says, Melvin eyes shoot open and drops her spoon on the table.

"Why did he cry? I don't think it was that bad" Melvin says, Raven has a short sigh to herself.

"He thought I felt the same way so he thought there would be no consequences" Raven explains, Melvin tilts her head to the side.

"So he confessed because he thought you felt the same way which gave him the confidence to say it?" Melvin asks, Raven seems surprised at the way she worded it.

"Yes your right, it really hurt him when he found out I didn't write the note, it didn't hurt just Beast Boy but me to" Raven says, Melvin looks down.

"How did I hurt you?" Melvin asks.

"It hurt me that...It hurt Beast Boy, As team mates...no I mean as friends I really care about him" Raven says, Melvin sinks her head lower disappointed with herself.

"I'm really really sorry, I didn't see it that way" Melvin says.

"Its fine, don't worry next time just...think about how others feel ok?" Raven says, Melvin nods "Anyway, don't do that again ok?" Raven says.

"Never again" Melvin says enthusiastically, Melvin continues to eat her cereal but keeps switching her gaze from the bowl to Raven "Raven can I ask you something?" Melvin asks, Raven nods "You told me how Beast Boy felt...but how did you feel after Beast Boy confessed?" Melvin asks then looks away from Raven, whose having a long pause to herself to try and think of an answer.

"I'm not sure...i thought it was kinda sweet but we can't be together" Raven says.

"Why not?" Melvin asks as she finishes her cereal.

"We're too different from each other" Raven answers, Melvin gets a menacing smile.

"But sometimes opposites attract" Melvin says, Raven raises her eyebrow.

"Where did you hear that?" Raven asks.

"A detectives show that Beast Boy showed me, even though the investigators are the opposite they're able to work together" Melvin says, Raven slowly nods her head.

"Sounds like a good show" Raven says.

"You have no idea how good it is, in episode 42 the-" Melvin continues to ramble on about the show.

"_It's better her talking about the show than me and Beast Boy" _Raven thinks to herself as she listen to Melvin.

Meanwhile Beast Boy opens his door, peeks his head head out looking up and down the hallway to make sure no one is there _"Looks like the coast is clear" _Beast Boy thinks to himself as he sneaks down the hallway until he's standing outside Ravens room _"Rae could be in there...so..." _Beast Boy has a short think until he shapeshifts into a fly and flies underneath the door, Beast Boy shapeshifts back to his human form to realise Ravens room is completely empty _"Great...now where is that mirror"_ Beast Boy begins to search her room but makes sure he puts everything back as it was, Beast Boy opens the last draw and sees the mirror _"Maybe Rae won't tell me about her emotions but I know someone who will" _Beast Boy picks up the mirror and looks inside it to be transported to Ravens mind.

Beast Boy enters a very familiar place _"I remember this place all too well...that's usually the rock that the Grey Raven hides behind" _Beast Boy slowly walks over to the rock and looks behind it to see that she's not there _"It's a little too quiet in here" _Beast Boy thinks to himself as he taps the bottom of his chin "Where are the-" Before Beast Boy he gets interrupted.

"BB You're finally here!" Pink Raven yells as she runs towards Beast Boy.

"_At least I found one of them" _Beast Boy thinks to himself, Pink Raven stops in front of him catching her breath after running.

"I...I need to talk to you" Pink Raven says as she's gasping for air.

"Sure what do you need to talk about?" Beast Boy asks, Pink Raven quits panting and looks directly at Beast Boy.

"There is someone you have to meet" Pink Raven orders.

"How come?" Beast Boy asks, Pink Raven grabs Beast Boys wrist and begins to pull him.

"We'll explain when we get there" Pink Raven answers.

"_We? Whose we? Other emotions probably" _Beast Boy guesses.

As the two venture through the cave going deeper down into the dark cave "Do we really have to go through here?" Beast Boy asks.

"Of course, its the only way to get there" Pink Raven answers.

The two make it through the cave and end up in a pink filled room "Wow...where am I?" Beast Boy asks, Pink Raven gets a sudden grin.

"Hey! I brought him just like I promised" Pink Raven yells as she waves her hand in the air, Purple Raven suddenly comes from around the corner.

"What do you m...m...m" Purple Raven begins to stutter as she sees Beast Boy from a distance, Purple Raven immediately hides behind a rock peeking out, Pink Raven puts her hands on her hips and walks over to the rock.

"What are you doing?" Pink Raven asks.

"Beast Boy is standing over there...he's looking this way" Purple Raven says as she attempts to hide her face, Pink Raven looks over her shoulder at Beast Boy but looks back to Purple Raven.

"I know...I brought him here for you, now go introduce yourself" Pink Raven says, Purple Raven immediately blushes lightly.

"I can't...I'm too shy...what will he think? I haven't fixed my hair or..." Purple Raven begins to ramble on until Pink Raven grabs Purple Raven by the wrist dragging her closer to Beast Boy.

"P...please stop I don't think I can..." Before Purple Raven could continue she's standing face to face with Beast Boy.

"er...hi there?" Beast Boy says as he waves.

"er...hello...I mean...hi...no I mean...er...nice to meet you" Purple Raven stutters as she looks down away from Beast Boy.

"_Which emotion is this? Its probably shyness or something" _Beast Boy thinks to himself.

"_H...he's standing right in front of me...I'm so nervous my heart is beating so fast" _Purple Raven thinks to herself.

Meanwhile in the real world, Raven places her hand over her heart _"Whys my heart beating so fast...i don't see Beast Boy anywhere?" _Raven thinks to herself as she watches the kids draw pictures.

"So...what emotion are you?" Beast Boy asks, Purple Raven eyes shoot open but still looks down.

"_H...he's talking to me" _Purple Raven thinks to herself.

"Well she's-" Before Pink Raven could continue Purple Raven puts her hand over Pink Ravens mouth and pulls her behind the rock so Beast Boy can't here them "What are you-" Pink Raven gets interrupted again.

"SHHH, I don't want Beast Boy to know...my emotion" Purple Raven says, Pink Raven tilts her head.

"Why not?" Pink Raven asks.

"If he knows what emotion I am...he'll know about me...liking him" Purple Raven says.

"But this is rare for Beast Boy to visit...so now might be your last chance" Pink Raven says, Purple Raven has a short sigh to herself.

"I'll tell him...but not yet" Purple Raven says.

"_That was odd, I start talking to them and now they're gossiping behind a rock" _Beast Boy thinks to himself as the two walk back over to him.

"Anyway...how did you get here?" Pink Raven asks.

"The mirror, but I need to ask you something" Beast Boy says.

"Go ahead" Pink Raven says.

"You know what happened last night with the notes...what do you think about it? Seeing your Ravens happy side" Beast Boy says, Pink Raven gets a mischievous smile and looks at Purple Raven.

"You shouldn't be asking me...you should be asking her" Pink Raven says as she pushes Purple Raven closer to Beast Boy, Purple Raven closes her eyes and puts her hood over her face, Beast Boy tilts his head.

"How come?" Beast Boy asks.

"She'll tell you right?" Pink Raven says as she nudges Purple Raven in the side.

"Does this emotion hate me or somethi-" Beast Boy gets interrupted.

"No I don't hate you...I...I...like you" Purple Raven says as she pulls her hood down.

"Then why are you-" Beast Boy gets interrupted again.

"I'm...er...kinda shy when meeting new people" Purple Raven answers.

"Oh I see, anyway how did you feel about the note?" Beast Boy asks, Purple Raven places her hand over her heart.

"I thought it was incredibly cute, that you feel that way about Raven" Purple Raven says, Beast Boy blushes lightly.

"er...Thanks" Beast Boy says.

"Y...y...you're welcome" Purple Raven says shyly.

"Anyway what emotion are you?" Beast Boy asks, Purple Raven has a short sigh to herself trying to build up the confidence and courage to tell him.

"I'm...er...Ravens...Love emotion" Purple Raven says, Pink Raven claps with joy while Beast Boy stands there in shock.

"Y...your Ravens love emotion?" Beast Boy asks for confirmation, Purple Raven nods "I...I...don't know what to say...how do you feel about me?" Beast Boy asks, Purple Ravens eyes shoot open _"Is it really right to ask Raes emotion without Raven knowing" _Beast Boy thinks to himself "On second thoughts don't tell me" Beast Boy says, Purple Raven has a sigh of relief "How come I've never seen you before?" Beast Boy asks.

"She's a new emotion, she's only been here for a few weeks" Pink Raven answers.

"I see, anyway I should be going you know" Beast Boy says, Beast Boy begins to walk back to the cave but suddenly there is a grip on his sleeve stopping him in his place, Beast Boy stops in place and turns around to see Purple Raven is grabbing his sleeve, Purple Raven has her head held down not saying a word.

"On second thoughts I think I should stay a little longer I mean its rude to leave as soon as I came haha" Beast Boy jokes, Purple Raven lets go of Beast Boys sleeve, Pink Raven watches on closely.

"_Hmm...this is interesting" _Pink Raven thinks to herself.

Meanwhile in the real world _"Why can't I sense my emotions any more? It's almost as if they're not there" _Raven thinks to herself as she continues to watch the kids draw pictures _"At least they're occupied" _Raven thinks to herself.

"Why is this room so Pink?" Beast Boy asks as he looks around the room.

"Well your in Ravens heart now" Pink Raven says.

"Wait this is Raes heart?" Beast Boy asks for confirmation, Purple Raven nods on behalf.

"Yeah your in Ravens heart...but its something your used to hehe, right?" Pink Raven says as she playfully nudges Purple Raven in the side.

"Shhh" Purple Raven says.

"Anyway how are the kids doing?" Pink Raven asks.

"They're doing fine, I'm surprised Me and Rae can actually cope haha" Beast Boy jokes, Purple Raven stares intensely at Beast Boy.

"er...Beast Boy can I speak to you privately?" Purple Raven asks, Beast Boy nods, Pink Raven bows her head as Pink Raven moves away from the two of them so she can't hear them.

"So...what do you want to talk about?" Beast Boy asks, Purple Raven looks up at Beast Boy.

"You seem different, do you mind if I try something?" Purple Raven asks, Beast Boy nods "Lean a little" Purple Raven asks, Beast Boy leans closer to Purple Raven, Purple Raven puts her hands on Beast Boys head.

"What are you-" Beast Boy gets interrupted.

"Shh" Purple Raven says, Purple Raven continues this for a few more seconds until she lets go, Purple Raven holds her head "Ow" Purple Raven says.

"Are you ok?" Beast Boy asks out of concern.

"I'm fine...it's just what your friends said" Purple Raven says.

"My friends?" Beast Boy asks.

"Cyborg...what he said to you today really hurt you didn't it?" Purple Raven asks, Beast Boy slowly nods "Your upset that no one believes...it can happen, don't loose faith it can happen" Purple Raven gives Beast Boy some advice.

"Thanks..." Beast Boy says.

"There are 2 people who strongly believe that you can do it" Purple Raven says.

"Who?" Beast Boy asks.

"That little girl Melvin and...me" Purple Raven says as she gives Beast Boy a short smile, Beast Boy feels a strong impulse in his heart.

"T...thanks" Beast Boy says as he gets a light blush on his face.

"I think you and Raven would make a really cute couple" Purple Raven says, Beast Boy gets a small smile as the two walk back over to Pink Raven.

"Wow you two was talking for so long...Hmm...you two seem a lot closer" Pink Raven says as she looks at the two of them very suspiciously, The two raise there hands up.

"Err...nothing happened" The two of them say in unison.

"Hmm..." Pink Raven says cheerfully as she giggles.

"Well I think I better get going" Beast Boy says.

"In the real world its getting pretty late" Pink Raven says.

"I'll...walk you to the portal if you want" Purple Raven says, Beast Boy has a small shrug.

"Sure why not? I'd probably get lost anyway" Beast Boy jokes as the two walk to the cave.

"See ya BB, you two have fun hehe" Pink Raven taunts the two of them as they walk inside the cave.

Meanwhile in the real world "Do you like my picture?" Timmy asks as she shoves the piece of paper in Ravens face.

"Yeah its...er...nice" Raven comments on the picture of a strong Rambo type of picture, Raven looks down at Teether "What about yours?" Raven asks, Teether holds the picture up at Raven which is a ton of scribbles in different colours "That's nice too" Raven comments as Teether puts down the picture "What about yours Melvin?" Raven asks, Melvin shakes her head.

"No...mines not ready yet" Melvin says.

"Can I see it?" Raven asks, Melvin shakes her head.

"No its...er...personal" Melvin says.

"She's probably drawing some girly unicorns haha" Timmy laughs.

"No I'm not" Melvin says.

"Yes you are" Timmy says, The two continue to banter with each other, as Teether watches and giggles at the two of them, Raven holds her forehead.

"_Kids will be kids I guess_" Raven thinks to herself as Melvin and Timmy continue to argue with each other.

"That's one long cave, I never knew they could be that big" Beast Boy comments as the two of them leave the cave.

"Can I ask you another thing?" Purple Raven asks, Beast Boy nods his head.

"You don't have to ask if you want to ask something just ask it" Beast Boy says, Purple Raven tilts her head confused _"That sounded to riddled" _Beast Boy thinks to himself.

"What is it about Raven you like?" Purple Raven asks, Beast Boy has a small blush and thinks a lot about the answer.

"I'm not sure, she is the easiest person to talk to in the whole tower, we've hung out a lot more, I finally got her to smile, we've been through a lot during the few months bringing us close together and lets face it, she's cute but she doesn't like to admit it haha" Beast Boy says, Purple Raven thinks shortly about Beast Boys answer.

"_He has nothing but good things to say about Raven, but Raven bring up that he's annoying, I don't think he's that annoying" _Purple Raven thinks to herself.

The two see the portal over the horizon "Look out" Beast Boy says as he pushes Purple Raven to the ground, a laser beam directly aimed at Purple Raven flies pass them, Beast Boy sees the familiar foe flying at them "Get back to the cave I'll handle these guys" Beast Boy orders as the two get back to their feet.

"I can help you" Purple Raven says, Beast Boy looks up at the Gargoyles ready to fire there next lasers.

"Fine you can help but make sure you don't get hurt ok?" Beast Boy says, Purple Raven breaks into a small smile not lasting too long.

"_That was...so cute" _Purple Raven thinks to herself, Beast Boy grabs her hand and runs towards the portal but the Gargoyles land in front of them stopping Beast Boy to escape, Beast Boy shapeshifts into a Rhino and charges through the Gargoyles that fly out of the way, Beast Boy shapeshifts back to his human self.

"Behind you" Beast Boy says, Purple Raven turns around very startled as a Gargoyle stands up behind her ready to strike with their menacing claws, Purple Raven rolls out of the way as the Claws strike the ground "Good dodge" Beast Boy compliments, Purple Raven gets a short smile.

"Thanks" Purple Raven says, The Gargoyles begin to fire their lasers from above aimed at Beast Boy who is swiftly dodging them, Beast Boy loses his footing as he falls to the floor, A Gargoyle lands near him raising his claws in the air and is about to strike down on Beast Boy until a Purple Projectiles hits the Gargoyle, Beast Boy looks to his side to Purple Raven with her arms up firing Projectiles, Purple Raven puts her hand out helping Beast Boy back to his feet.

"Thanks a lot" Beast Boy says, the two run towards the portal until Beast Boy gets struck by one of the lasers, Beast Boy falls heavily to the floor, Purple Raven looks on in shock, Purple Ravens expression suddenly turns to angry as she looks at the group of Gargoyles, Purple Raven suddenly gets engulfed by Purple Energy in the shape of a Raven, Beast Boy holding his head looks up too see what's happening.

"How...dare you" Purple Raven says angrily as she puts her arms up causing 2 of the Gargoyles to explode due to Purple Energy exploding inside of them "Asarath Metrion Zynthos" Purple Raven says, suddenly all the Gargoyles explode, Beast Boy watches on in confusion and fear of how much power she has, Purple Raven clenches her fist tightly as she returns back to her normal form, Purple Raven is soon down onto the floor to help Beast Boy back to his feet.

"What happened their?" Beast Boy asks, Purple Raven looks down trying to think of the words to explain what happened.

"Well...because if something the exact opposite happens to the emotions we...kinda lose it and gain great power" Purple Raven says, Beast Boys eyes open very wide.

"So...when I got shot by those lasers you thought I was...gone?" Beast Boy asks as he holds his shoulder where the laser hit him, Purple Raven nods.

"Oh I get it, it's because you don't like people getting harmed right?" Beast Boy says, Purple Raven shakes her head as she helps support Beast Boy to the portal "What is it then?" Beast Boy asks.

"My emotion is love...I don't like people who harm the things I love so..." Purple Raven stutters explaining, It finally dawned on Beast Boy about this new emotion of Ravens.

"Does that mean you love...me?" Beast Boy asks, Purple Raven blushes heavily putting her head down trying to hide her emotion.

"Y...y...yes" Purple Raven admits, Beast Boy gets a short smile.

"Does that mean the normal Raven loves me too?" Beast Boy asks, Purple Raven clenches her fist tightly.

"I don't know...but you know there is someone out there who...er...loves you" Purple Raven says as she looks up at Beast Boy with her tear filled eyes, Beast Boy isn't sure how to react as he looks around trying to think about what to say.

"That's sweet, but I want the real Raven to feel that way too" Beast Boy says, Purple Raven looks down upset.

"I...I...understand" Purple Raven says but soon feels a hand on her shoulder.

"I wish the real Rae was like you, your not shy with hiding your feelings" Beast Boy says, Purple Raven looks back up at Beast Boy giving him a warm smile.

"Be sure to visit us more often" Purple Raven says.

"I promise" Beast Boy says, As Beast Boy is about to enter the portal.

"Wait" Purple Raven calls out, Beast Boy stops in place and turns around to see Purple Raven approaching him.

"What's up?" Beast Boy asks but suddenly feels a small peck on the cheek from Purple Raven, Purple Raven backs up from Beast Boy and runs back to the cave, Beast Boy stands there holding his cheek stunned _"Purple Raven is so cute" _Beast Boy thinks to himself as he enters the portal, Beast Boy finds himself back in Ravens room, he sees the time on her clock "Wow its really that late? The kids will be asleep soon" Beast Boy says, Beast Boy exits Ravens room and walks down the hallway to see Raven putting the kids in Starfires bed.

"Goodnight Raven" The kids say, Raven looks over her shoulder at the kids.

"Goodnight guys" Raven says as she switches the light off and exits the room.

"Hey Rae" Beast Boy says as he walks up to her, Raven raises her eyebrow.

"Where was you all day?" Raven asks, Beast Boy gets a sly grin.

"Aww...that's sweet you was missing me" Beast Boy jokes playfully, Raven puts her hood over her face hiding her expression.

"Never mind I was just wondering that's all" Raven says.

"Was the kids good today?" Beast Boy asks as the two walk down the hallway into the sitting room.

"Yeah they were, they just sat and drew pictures for a long time" Raven says, Beast Boy walks over to the table where they were drawing and picks up one of the pictures to see a Green person holding hands with a girl dressed in blue, Beast Boy gets a short smile.

"I wonder who drew this one" Beast Boy says sarcastically.

"When do you ever use sarcasm?" Raven asks.

"All the time, Anyway Melvin is quite a good artist huh?" Beast Boy asks, Raven nods.

"We've only got the kids for another few days" Raven informs Beast Boy.

"Yeah...I'll probably miss them, they kinda grew on me and they laugh at my jokes" Beast Boy says.

"Well I guess someone has to" Raven says, Beast Boy gives a short smile.

"Well today's been a long day I'm going to head to sleep, Goodnight Rae" Beast Boy says.

"Goodnight Beast Boy" Raven says back, Beast Boy leaves the room and Raven falls to her knees putting her hand over her heart _"What's happening? Whys my heart beating faster than normal?"_ Raven questions.

While in Ravens mind, Purple Raven returns to her area skipping with joy and her index finger over her mouth "Hehe" Purple Raven giggles as Pink Raven watches on confused.

"Did something happen?" Pink Raven asks.

"Maybe hehe" Purple Raven teases.

"Come on...tell me" Pink Raven says.

"I kissed Beast Boy hehe" Purple Raven answers as she immediately blushes after saying that, Pink Raven jumps for joy clapping her hands with excitement.

"Really?" Pink Raven asks, Purple Raven nods, Pink Raven embraces Purple Raven in a tight hug "I'm so proud of you!" Pink Raven says, Pink Raven breaks from the hug.

"He promised he'd visit more as well" Purple Raven says, causing a huge smile to appear on Pink Raven "I think I'm in love with Beast Boy" Purple Raven says.

"Of course, that means the real Raven is as well" Pink Raven says, Purple Raven nods her head.

"I think so...Raven is in love with Beast Boy, I wouldn't be here if she didn't right?" Purple Raven says.

"Of course, the plans coming together perfectly" Pink Raven says.

"Won't Raven here you?" Purple Raven asks, Pink Raven shakes her head.

"No, I casted a spell that won't let her hear what we're saying" Pink Raven says.

"What's going to happen now?" Purple Raven asks.

"That's an easy one, Raven is weak when Beast Boy is around which is where you can take charge, your power is strong allowing you express your emotion through Raven" Pink Raven says.

"Really?" Purple Raven asks, Pink Raven nods "When are we going to do it?" Purple Raven asks.

"We might not even get to it, we have someone working with us in the real world" Pink Raven says.

"Who?" Purple Raven asks.

"Melvin, will get these two together I'm sure of it" Pink Raven puts her confidence in the hands of Melvin.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the support for this story, I'm enjoying writing it as much as you guys enjoy reading it. Keep up with all the Reviews as it motivates me to make more and improve on my story...if i haven't said it enough already Thanks :)**


End file.
